Creatures of the Night
by Hatake Nyra
Summary: DBSK is a very popular band but what if there is more to them then just pretty faces, good voices, and dancing. Kim EunMi is about to enter the world of these gods that came upon this world.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I stared at the people all around me stopping my gaze at the man standing in front of me. He was dressed how every man in the church was dressed, in black dress pants, a tux, and a white long sleeved dress shirt underneath.

"Kim EunMi do you take Park YooChun as your husband?" The priest behind us asked me.

"Huh?" I asked coming back from my trance, wishing I could shout _"HELL NO!" _

But one look from my parents' desperate and happy faces changed my mind. The priest then turned to Park YooChun and asked,

"Oh um yes…" I mumbled

"Do you Park YooChun take Kim EunMi as your wife?"

YooChun only nodded his head a sad look in his eyes showing a very apologetic face.

"YooChun? Yes or No?" The priest asked for verification not accepting the nod.

"Oh…um…yes I do." YooChun mumbled

"The rings…" The priest motioned for my brother to come forward with the rings.

YooChun took the gold ring from my brother and took my hand. I could see the engraving on the gold ring. It read _'Always Keep the Faith.'_ It was the only thing we had both agreed on with the wedding.

"With this ring I wed thee." YooChun then slipped the ring on my finger.

My brother stood next to me as I took the other ring engraved with the same phrase and took YooChun's hand.

"With this ring I wed thee." I repeated YooChun slipping the ring on his finger.

And that's how my life began with this creature called Park YooChun. All because my family was running out of money and decided to marry me off to the rich snobby boy, who happens to be my brother's best friend. Now at the age of 22 my life has officially been ruined.

"You are now husband and wife." The priest finally said.

Let my Hell begin…

* * *

This is my first K-pop fanfic I've been working on this fanfic for awhile now and decided to post it enjoy ^^


	2. Aww isn't that cute…Yeah right!

Chapter 1- "Aww isn't that cute…Yeah right!"

"NOONA!" I was awakened by a loud voice that I knew could only be one person. My brother…

I opened my eyes to see my twin brother Kim JunSu sprint towards me and glomped me. Though he was only 10 minutes younger than me he still called me noona.

"Ya! Kim JunSu get off of me, I can't breathe!" I gasped trying to get my hyper brother off of me. Even though we had just turned 24, he still acted like he was 5 years old.

When he finally let go he sat on the edge of the bed and began to bounce up and down. I ignored him and went back to sleep pulling the blankets back over my head.

"Noona~ Wake up~ or I'll make you wake up~" JunSu started to chant sweetly.

But I just rolled over and ignored him.

"Fine…But don't say I didn't warn you." JunSu said then I heard him whisper "Go on attack Harang!"

In a few seconds I was covered in dog slobber as Harang began to lick my face as I began to giggle. Harang was YooChun's dog that he had since he was a kid when Harang was only a puppy. Even though he was an old dog you couldn't tell by how Harang acted, looked, or moved. He still had as much energy as when he first was given to YooChun by his parents on his 9th birthday.

"Come here you cute dog! Why are you waking up mommy and listening to silly uncle Su?" I sat up and began to scratch Harang's head as he sat in front of me whimpering.

"What time is it JunSu?" I asked him as I began on scratch Harang's stomach.

"8:30!" JunSu exclaimed as he began to bounce on my bed again.

Wow I really need to stop feeding him lots of sugar…wait correction ANY sugar.

Seeing that JunSu wasn't going to go away I stopped scratching Harang, got out of my bed, glared at him, got some clothes, and headed towards the bathroom. I decided to take a long shower, letting the warm water fall on me, as I cleaned myself and washed my hair. When I was done I tied up my now wet hair and changed. Today I was wearing a red plain t-shirt with some jeans.

"Time to wake up my husband." I sighed as I realized what JunSu had done when I saw that he had left my room to go back to his taking Harang with him.

It was usually JunSu's and Harang's job to wake up the lazy ass husband of mine. But seeing that I still didn't hear YooChun playing like he usually did on the piano when I had finished showering, I knew JunSu's had left me the job of waking him up. Why he wanted me to actually like his snobby, egotistical, best friend, even though he has been trying for 3 years now, was a mystery.

I walked out of the bedroom and went to the couch that YooChun had made his bed for the last 2 years, having lost the great battle that was claiming the king sized bed. I had won of course and made YooChun sleep on the couch.

When I got there I walked to the front and saw that he was still asleep cuddling a Bambi stuffed animal and wearing Bambi pajamas.

"Aww isn't that cute…"I said sweetly then continued on "Yeah right!"

With that I pulled the blanket, which was wrapped around him like a cocoon, hard and watched as YooChun tumbled to the ground with a thud. YooChun opened his eyes, blinked then rolled over and went back to sleep like nothing even happened, cuddling his Bambi tighter. I sighed then told myself.

"Time for the heavy artillery."

I went to my brother's room and stuck my head in. JunSu like usual was playing with his soccer ball, listening to his iPod and singing along, with Harang sitting on his bed following the soccer ball, being kicked around by my brother, with his eyes. I swear if that boy could he would marry soccer. JunSu's room was filled with everything and anything soccer related. From soccer jerseys to soccer posters to soccer medals and trophies from school and other places. He loved soccer so much that if you asked him anything remotely related to soccer he would know!

I knocked on the door loud enough for JunSu to hear me through the music. He caught the soccer ball in one of his hands, stopped singing, took out his head phones, and stopped his music, tossing his iPod onto his bed next to Harang who was now looking at me curiously.

"Hey JunSu" I said walking into his room stepping over thrown clothing on the floor.

"Yes?" JunSu asked throwing his soccer ball into a basket full of different types of soccer balls with different colors and designs.

"Can you let me borrow a few of your things?" I asked sweetly.

"What do you need?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"Oh nothing much…" I paused "Just your megaphone, an air horn, and something to cover the sound…like sound proof earmuffs that gardeners use when they mow the lawn or whatever." I continued counting the three things on my fingers.

JunSu looked at me strange but he began to search through his bedroom for what I asked for shaking his head as Harang got off JunSu's bed and began to follow him around.

"Are you going to use these on hyung?" JunSu asked handing me an air horn, some sound proof earmuffs, and megaphone when he had found them.

"Of course not, what gave you that silly idea." I sarcastically said patting JunSu on the head.

As I walked away I saw JunSu shrug and retrieve his iPod, put the head phones in his ears, and blast the music. Then he grabbed the soccer ball on the top and began to dribble between his legs again and do an around the world, singing along to the music on his iPod. Harang got bored of watching JunSu practice soccer and followed me out the door.

I made my way to the couch again where YooChun was still on the floor sleeping. As I began to set up what I was about to do Harang began to look at me with questioning eyes cocking his head to the side.

"Don't worry Harang all I'm doing is waking up daddy." I grinned evilly.

"Testing…testing" I said through the megaphone making sure it worked after reassuring Harang and leaving him in the kitchen after pouring him some dog food.

Satisfied that the megaphone worked I took the air horn put it next to the megaphone, placed them near YooChun's ear, then I put on the earmuffs, made sure they were secure, then when I was sure they were on properly I pushed down both of the buttons.

"YAAAAAAAAAH! OWWWW!" YooChun yelled as the air horn amplified by the megaphone blared though his left ear, making him jerk his body up hitting his head against the coffee table near the couch.

"WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT FOR!" YooChun yelled at me rubbing his still ringing ears and throbbing head where he had hit the coffee table, as I took off the earmuffs and hung them around my neck.

I put down the air horn and megaphone on the coffee table, removed the earmuffs from my neck and set them next to the megaphone, and said using an innocent voice,

"You didn't wake up."

"Doesn't mean you can make me go deaf!" YooChun growled at me.

"Why not?" I asked with an evil grin.

Before he could answer I was walking towards the kitchen. When I got there I made my breakfast, which was Lucky Charms. A few seconds later YooChun came in grumbling and still cursing, grabbed a bowl poured the milk in, grabbed the cereal box, and poured cereal in.

While we ate YooChun continued to glare at me as he pet Harang, who had finished eating and went to sit under the table to comfort his master, and ate. When I took my last bite I announced.

"I'm leaving now are you going to follow me and continue to glare?"

YooChun continued to glare at me like I had said nothing at all. Oops maybe I did make him deaf…Oh well. I walked back to my room and turned on my cell phone.

_Wednesday March 30__th__ 10:00_

Blinked on my phone.

"Sh**!" I cursed

"I have work today…better go before I get yelled at for being late again." I mumbled about to hurry out of my room.

Then I spotted myself in the mirror.

"Sh**!" I cursed again remembering my uniform.

I quickly got my uniform and grabbed a black ribbon to tie up my black hair. Then went inside to the bathroom again and changed, tying up my hair into a ponytail when I was done. Satisfied that I looked presentable I walked out to see YooChun changing, only in his boxers. Why can't he keep his clothes in the living room…

"AHH!" I screamed covering my eyes.

"What's your problem you've seen me without a shirt before." Yoochun stated

"But that was a swim suit! This right here is completely different." I said waving my hand up and down where I assumed YooChun was, still closing my eyes. I heard him snicker as he continued to change amused with my outburst.

"I'm done changing EunMi." YooChun finally told me a few seconds later.

I opened my eyes slowly, then seeing that YooChun was fully dressed I quickly opened my eyes, took the nearest object near me (which happened to be a 900 page textbook I had kept from college) and threw it at YooChun's head. YooChun ducked seeing the book coming his way.

"Ya! What was that for! Do you want to kill me?" He yelled

"That actually isn't a bad idea, then I won't have a lousy husband like you!" I exclaimed leaving the room without looking at YooChun.

I grabbed my car keys at the front door of the apartment building and checked that I had everything.

JunSu and I had bought an apartment building with our own money. When YooChun and I got married he automatically moved in with us, to lazy to even buy us a nice house with his vast amount of money. The apartment had 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. You're wondering how we were able to afford all this. Well our parents saved up money for us to go to college, but because not only did me and JunSu both get scholarships for the University of Seoul, we graduated at an early age, having both skipped a few grades.

So we used that money to buy ourselves our own place before our parents took the money away. But when YooChun moved in he had bought a lot of furniture and a plasma TV for the living room. Yep he has enough money to buy A LOT of furniture and a TV yet he can't get us a bigger house…what an a**. AND he couldn't buy himself his own bed! Heck he even bought Harang a nice doggy bed! I think he just won't get one so he can annoy me with his complaints every time he goes to 'couch.'

"Ya! YooChun don't forget your shift starts in an hour." I yelled from the door trying to be nice to YooChun for once.

Yep, that's right the snob works at the same place I do. Apparently YooChun got cut off last year because he dropped out of med school for music.

"Yeah whatever!" YooChun yelled back

I was about to leave after one last check that everything was in order when JunSu ran out of his room screaming "NOONA! WAIT!" with Harang close behind, then glomped me "Bye!" he cried squeezing the air out of me.

"JunSu…can't…breathe…" I gasped once again.

JunSu was very muscular for his age not enough to go "holy sh** what a freak!" or "what a wimp". But just enough that every time he goes out or swimming there is always girls drooling over him…Yuck! Like I need to see that every time we go out…(it makes his hugs very VERY painful)

"Sorry." JunSu apologized finally letting me breath again. I took a deep breath and sighed with a smile happy to be able to breath.

Note to self: teach JunSu how _NOT_ to kill me with his hugs everyday.

"Bye! See you later. Don't forget to feed Harang before you leave." I reminded JunSu as I pet Harang goodbye, receiving some more dog kisses, gave JunSu one more quick hug, and walked out the front door.

We lived in the middle of Seoul about 20 minutes away from the 5 star restaurant I work at, as a server, called**The Red Sea**.

When I got to **The Red Sea** I looked around for parking place nearby finding one I parked my red Aston Martin DBS, took the keys out of the ignition, grabbed my things and walked to the restaurant, first checking that my car was locked. The Aston Martin was a wedding present from YooChun's parents, who actually love me. I guess that's why they let me marry their son.

I opened the door to be greeted by the owner's stern look.

"You're 10 minutes late." He said glaring at me.

"Aww come on JaeJoong oppa. You can't be mad at one of your best friends." I sweetly said giving him a puppy dog pout.

"Just get to work." JaeJoong continued to glare at me but broke into a grin a few seconds later, still grinning he handed me some menus and pointed me to my first costumers.

I quickly hugged him then called over my shoulder as I led some customers to an empty table

"I won't be late again oppa I promise."

JaeJoong just nodded his head not believing a word I just said. I don't blame him this has become a routine ever since I had married YooChun. I came to work late every time, JaeJoong glared at me, I make some excuse, he forgives me, hands me menus, and points me to the next customer. Boy I love having my best friend as my boss.

A few minutes later I was coming back from the kitchen to check up on my table when I felt two hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who~!" A male said in a sing-song voice behind me.

"You know ChangMin if you do that 2 days in a row it's kinda obvious." I stated smiling as I removing his hands from my eyes and turning around to find ChangMin pouting at me.

"You're no fun noona." He whined continuing to pout.

"Just get back to work ChangMin." He stuck out his tongue but turned back around and walked back to the table he was serving.

OK pause for a second you guys probably have a lot of questions running through your head like…

How did I meet everybody?

Do I have any friends that are girls?

And the question that you have been wondering since the beginning of my story

Why do I hate Park YooChun so much?

Well to answer number 2 I do have a friend…correction best friend forever, that's a girl but you'll meet her later…

To answer numbers 1 and 3 we'll have to go back a few years to a few different times. Hmm which one goes first…ah yes…how did I meet everybody…


	3. Insert amount of years here

Chapter 2- Insert amount of years here

JunSu and I first met YooChun and JaeJoong when we were 6 years old. We both were at a neighborhood playground arguing about who was cooler Hamtaro or Bambi, when it all started.

"Hamtaro is a hamster that can do anything!" I cried not giving up.

"But Bambi is so much cuter!" JunSu yelled back.

"Well Bambi looks like a girl!"

"So does Hamtaro!"

"No he doesn't"

"Yes _She_ does!"

"Hamtaro's not a girl!"

Our voices began to rise until all of a sudden both out mouths were covered by small hands.

"You guys are so noisy." The boy covering JunSu's mouth said.

"We couldn't concentrate on our game over there because of you guys." The boy behind me said.

"Mhm mhm mhm." I mumbled trying to talk. I annoyed that I wasn't about to talk, I yanked the boy's hands off my face and repeated myself.

"But he said that Hamtaro was stupid and was a girl!" I whined

"You said the same thing about Bambi!" JunSu called back prying loose from the other boy pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Hamtaro's obviously better." The boy behind me stated.

"Bambi's better." The other boy said at the same time.

That's how we began to have an all out war on who was better. Ok so not a big war…just one with a lot of "meanies" "nuhuhs" and so on…you know 6 year old stuff.

After a little bit when our 6 year old attention spans were gone we decided that both Hamtaro and Bambi were cool and had a tie.

"Hello my name is Kim EunMi and this is my younger twin brother Kim JunSu." I greeted them with a bow along with JunSu.

"Nice to meet you guys, my name is Kim JaeJoong and this is my friend Park YooChun." The boy that had helped me defend Hamtaro greeted us both of them bowing back.

"EunMi! JunSu!" I heard my Umma yell a few seconds later.

"JaeJoong-nim! YooChun-nim!" Another female voice called.

"Our Umma's calling we have to go." I told the two boys in front of us.

I began to grab JunSu and walk towards our Umma when I was stopped by the black haired boy…I think he introduced himself as JaeJoong…

"Wait!" He commanded stopping us.

"JaeJoong hyung we have to go too, the nanny's calling for us. What are you waiting for?" The other boy that was introduced as YooChun told his friend.

JaeJoong ignored YooChun and continued on.

"You guys are coming back tomorrow at 12:30 sharp, right here. Don't be late." JaeJoong commanded us.

"Um…ok…sure…" JunSu and I mumbled.

"I can't hear you!" JaeJoong glared at us.

"Yes don't worry we'll be here!" We said this time more confidently.

Satisfied the two boys walked away. When we got to our umma she looked at us and asked,

"Who were those two boys you were with?"

"Kim JaeJoong and Park YooChun…" I shyly said uncertain if our umma was mad at us.

"They told us to meet here again at 12:30 sharp tomorrow!" JunSu added

"Did they now…" Umma said absentmindedly as she looked at something and nodded.

I turned around to see what had gained her approval, to see both JaeJoong and YooChun being put into a fancy car of someone who has a lot of money would have.

**Ten years later**

"I want to start a band!" YunHo claimed holding up a flyer that said

Battle of the Bands

11/25-12/26

Prize $5,000

Quintets only

(That means 5 people only for any unmusical people)

JunSu had met YunHo when they had both joined the junior high soccer team at the same time. They started off as rivals but are now good friends. I had first met YunHo when JunSu introduced him to me after one of their games.

We all looked at him like he had gone crazy. Which wouldn't have been a surprise to us. We were all sitting at a table eating lunch at school. JaeJoong, me, and EunJung were on one side. YooChun, YunHo, and JunSu were on the other.

Oh wait I need to introduce my BFF, since kindergarten, Choi EunJung. She is a year older than me but me and JunSu started school early.

YooChun grabbed the flyer from YunHo and read it.

"It says here that there needs to be 5 people in the group." We then passed around the flyer.

"Exactly! That's why I'm asking you guys!" YunHo exclaimed

He looked at JaeJoong first.

"This is going to be fun! I'm in!" He sounded excited

YunHo then turned to me.

"Hell no! Nothing in this world will make me be in a band with you guys!" I rejected the invitation.

"I second that Hell No!" My BFF said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll join!" JunSu cried bouncing in his chair.

"I have nothing better to do." YooChun yawed tired.

"Eh, oppa you're joining? I didn't know you could sing!" I looked at YooChun amazed.

"Just a little." He said like it was nothing.

"So we have a band!" JaeJoong exclaimed

"Wait…1, 2, 3, 4…" YunHo counted his face fell "4 only 4…we just need one more person."

He went over in front of me and EunJung.

"Pleeeeaaaasssseeeee!" YunHo pleaded getting on his knees.

I shook my head no.

"Sorry oppa. I just don't have the time with all my honors classes and homework I just really don't have the time." I sincerely apologized.

Then I turned to JunSu.

"Wait a second…you have the same classes as me plus the homework. How will you have the time to do it?" I asked my twin brother.

"I'll do it during class." He said in a matter of fact tone "Plus I could always copy off of you." He flashed one of his cute smiles.

"Wait who said you could copy off of me?" I glared at JunSu unfazed by his smile.

"But EunMi noona don't you love me and not want me to fail." JunSu changed tactics and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"…Fine. But only because I know you could do the homework yourself, you're not stupid, and my brother that I love." I went over and hugged him even as he started to tell me that he couldn't breath…wait…I guess he learned the strangle hugs from me…oops.

YunHo then turned his body to EunJung.

"Please EunJung noona."

"Sorry, YunHo I just don't like the idea of being in a band." She gave him an apologetic look.

Hearing that YunHo curled into a ball on the floor and began to rock back and forth.

"Just one more…one more…" He mumbled still rocking back and forth.

"YooChun oppa can you make him stop. People are starting to stare at us." I leaned over and whispered into his ear letting go of JunSu.

YooChun thought for a few seconds then a light bulb went off in his head. He walked over to YunHo and kneeled down.

"Hyung we could always have an audition in the school to find our last person." I heard him whispered in his ear.

YunHo stopped rocking and stood up so quickly he almost knocked over YooChun, who was still kneeling next to him.

"That could work!" He then climbed onto the table and whistled really loud to gain all the students attention.

When everybody quieted down he began to shout. YunHo did this only occasionally so they knew it was important.

"Hello fellow students how are you guys doing today?" He shouted starting like usual.

"Good!" All the students shouted back pumped. YunHo always know how to get a crowd excited with only a few words.

"Today after school I will be holding an audition along with my friends at 3 in the gym for a chance to join our new band…" YunHo paused for a second looking at us for help on what their band should be called.

"Umm…" we all were thinking then all of a sudden JunSu blurted out.

"Dong Bang Shin Ki!"

"Dong Bang Shin Ki?" YunHo repeated not sure of the name. But it was too late everybody thought that was the name, and thinking YunHo was done began to resume what they were doing before.

YunHo got down from the table.

"Dong Bang Shin Ki?" YunHo asked JunSu again.

"Yeah I like it! It stands for The Rising Gods of the East!" JunSu exclaimed flashing another one of his cute smiles.

"Since we have nothing else I guess we're now called Dong Bang Shin Ki." YooChun stated

By the time 3:00 came along, the gym was already packed. Now your wondering how we got permission to use the gym for this at such short notice. Well it's all thanks to YooChun and JaeJoong. After we had become friends JaeJoong and YooChun made their parents help YunHo, EunJung, JunSu, and I get into the rich school they were going to. YunHo and EunJung already had the money but JunSu and I had to get in by scholarships. Thankfully we all passed the entrance exam. It helped that their parents generously donated money to the school.

So in a way YooChun and JaeJoong and his friends (us) are allowed to do whatever we want. It helps that we are among the schools top ten students not only academically but also disciplinary. Although we are both those qualities we aren't suck ups or nerds which made us very popular with the other students. We still like to play a prank here and there, start food fights, and skip classes. What? We're not perfect!

We watched as more people came into the gym from a table in the middle of the gym. The table was already covered with papers with everybody's info on it that we made everybody who wanted to audition fill out and hand in. Plus we had some snacks and drinks just in case it took a while.

"Ok let us begin. First up…" YunHo said when the last few people had settled down into the bleachers.

After 3 hours and 200 kids with horrible singing we were already tired and about to give up.

"Next…" I said in a bored tone for the 200th time glad we were down to the last person.

A tall boy walked in front of us very shyly but confidant at the same time. He went to the stereo we had set up if anybody wanted to have music to go along with their singing, and put a CD in. Then he walked to the center of the gym a few feet in front of us bowed and introduced himself,

"Hello my name is Shim ChangMin. I'm 14 years old and I just moved here from Seoul."

"Wait 14? Aren't you a little too young to be in High School?" JaeJoong almost yelled

"I skipped a few grades…" ChangMin responded quietly

Satisfied with the answer we quickly found his info page he had filled out and read through it.

"It says here you took music in your old school." YunHo said looking at ChangMin's paper again.

"That's right." ChangMin nodded his head.

"Ok then lets see what you got." JaeJoong leaned back onto his chair.

"I'll be singing an American song called Touch My Hand by David Archuleta."

ChangMin then pressed play on the stereo, quickly walked back to the center of the gym in front of us, and the music started to play. After a few seconds he began to sing his voice loud and pure.

"Saw you from a distance. Saw you from the stage. Something about the look in your eyes, something about your beautiful face. In a sea of people~, there was only you. I never knew what this song was about, but suddenly now I do."

Everybody was transfixed by his voice and some were swaying along.

"Try to reach out to you touch my hand. Reach out as far as you can. Only me, only you, and the band. Try to reach out to you touch my hand~." ChangMin finished holding the note then letting it die down.

He then went over to the stereo and took out the CD. With the spell broken the gym erupted into applause and whistles. ChangMin began to awkwardly bow to everybody not sure what else to do. I looked over at everybody else and they were nodding saying he was the one. JunSu had begun to cry along with YooChun and JaeJoong. They were hugging each other and saying,

"So beautiful…_sniff_" JunSu cried blowing his nose on YooChun's sleeve.

"I'm not going to cry…I'm not going to cry…" YooChun sniffled repeating the phrase over and over again.

"He's just so cute!" JaeJoong cried

"He's so adorable! I just want to wrap a bow around him and keep him!" I cried

"He so tall!" EunJung pointed out.

"JaeJoong! He could be our baby!" YunHo added teasingly but the look on his face said he was still impressed by the tall young boy standing in front of us.

When the noise in the gym had finally died down YunHo stood back up and yelled so everybody could hear.

"Thank you all for coming. Please give another round of applause to everyone who auditioned…" YunHo waited for the applauses to die down before continuing "We will take a few minutes to discuss the winner then we will announce it when we decide."

YunHo then sat back down and we all huddled together.

"It has to be him…" I started

"He had the best voice among everyone…"EunJung added

"He's still young and shy but I think we can teach him a thing or two to let him loosen up." YunHo commented

"He's just adorable!" JaeJoong smiled

"We could use a voice like him." JunSu thoughtfully said

"He looks like he can handle the hard work…" YooChun said

"So it's anonymous?" YunHo concluded

We all nodded our heads. YunHo stood up one more time and whistled letting the gym quiet down again.

"We have come to an anonymous decision…our newest and last member to join Dong Bang Shin Ki is…Shim ChangMin!"

The gym erupted into another round of applause as ChangMin walked towards the stage as the rest of the boys shook his hand congratulating him on joining the group. Some girls even began to chant "Shim ChangMin, Shim ChangMin!"

Ten minutes later when the gym was empty we began to introduce ourselves to ChangMin. When we were done we began to go around the gym and clean up.

EunJung and I were in one group and the boys in another so they could get to know the new boy that would be in their band. As I was cleaning I kept looking over at the boys group. Seeing how I kept on looking over and was distracted from my work, EunJung walked next to me and whispered into my ear

"When are you going to tell YooChun that you love him?" She smiled at me.

"Shut up!" I hissed glaring at her "Soon…"

Ok back to the present for a bit so now your wondering even more, why do I hate YooChun so much when I used to be in love with him? Well now it's time for another flashback.


	4. Things Fall Apart part 1

Chapter 3- Things Fall Apart (part 1)

**7 years ago**

DBSK (Dong Bang Shin Ki's abbreviation) or just Dong Bang, had just finished a performance and the boys were coming off the stage. There were fans screaming everywhere all holding red balloons or red glow sticks, creating a sea of red. Sometimes the boys and I joked that it was the Red Sea Moses had parted in the Bible.

"YOOCHUN!"

"MICKY!"

"JUNSU!"

"JAEJOONG!"

"U-KNOW!"

"YUNHO!"

"CHANGMIN!"

"That was great you guys!" I exclaimed handing them towels to dry off their sweat.

Even though it had only been a five song performance they were all sweating from the singing and dancing.

DBSK began to get really popular after The Battle of the Bands (they had won first place). Afterwards YooChun and JaeJoong began to advertise and plan concerts for them using their own money (they are filthy rich).

They even came up with their own stage names.

YooChun became "Micky YooChun"

JaeJoong became "YoungWoon JaeJoong (HERO)"

JunSu became "Xiah JunSu"

ChangMin became "ChoiKang ChangMin (MAX)"

And YunHo became the leader "U-Know YunHo"

"JaeJoong!" A voice yelled rushing to JaeJoong and kissing him on the lips.

"EunJung not while we are so near the fans!" JaeJoong scolded her after they broke apart, with a grin on his face (we could tell he so didn't care).

Me and the other boys were making gagging noises and faces. JunSu was covering ChangMin's eyes and YooChun was covering JunSu's.

"Hyung, noona get a room! You are tainting the eyes of our poor maknae and innocent JunSu." YooChun said still covering the 'innocent' JunSu's eyes.

I burst into laughter when I herd that JunSu is innocent. If JunSu's innocent I'm the President of the United States of America.

Oh yeah I forgot EunJung and JaeJoong are dating now. JaeJoong had liked EunJung ever since they first met, but EunJung kept on turning him down every time. Then after DBSK had won the Battle of the Bands JaeJoong had gotten so excited he had kissed EunJung on the lips, and well they've been dating since…

"EunJung unni if you don't want to die by the way of the fans called Cassiopeia then scram. I don't want to have to go to my BFF's funeral." I told her pushing her to the direction of the dressing room after prying her loose from JaeJoong.

"That's no fair how come you got to be their manager." EunJung whined pouting.

"Because for one thing, my brother is one of the members, and another I'm better at things like arranging concerts and shows, then you are." I told her still pushing her towards the dressing room "Plus I don't want to kiss somebody every time I see them."

"Yes you do! YooChun~" She sang skipping away into the dressing room and closing the door before I could say anything.

Hearing his name YooChun looked up as he walked towards the dressing room also. I smiled and waved at him he looked at me sadly then went back to what he was doing still walking towards the dressing room.

"Weird…" I thought as he walked passed me.

I wonder why he's so sad. Maybe because it was their last concert of the year…

Tonight was New Year's Eve and the day I would finally have enough courage to tell YooChun that I loved him. Ok so really EunJung said if I didn't tell him this year she would beat me to a pulp, drag me to him, and make me tell him. Yes my best friend is very persuasive…and violent.

After the concert was over we went back to YooChun's place to set up for our party. Everybody was coming: Super Junior, SHINee, MBLAQ, Big Bang, 2PM, 2AM, f(x), 4minute, 2NE1, and many other groups and celebrities, plus a few of our other friends from school. We had made friends with a lot of other groups after DBSK's debute. There were a lot of young kids coming to the party so we couldn't do anything inappropriate.

Then 6 hours before midnight the party began.

I began to look at a packet of papers in front of me that had all the names of the groups and people on the list. I mumbled their names as I check them off making sure most of them were here.

"DBSK, Super Junior, Big Bang, 2NE1, 2PM, 2AM, U-Kiss, SHINee, SNSD, Wonder Girls, KARA, T-ARA, Brown Eyed Girls, 4minute, SS501, FT Island, Lee MinHo, Brain, BoA, Henry Lau and Zhou Mi from Super Junior M, Bi Rain, SE7EN, After School, MBLAQ, Jang GeunSuk…" I continued to mumble the names as I check them off the list. When I was done I looked over at YooChun and gave him a thumbs up telling him I was done. He flashed me a cute smile that almost killed me, turned off the music and took a microphone.

"OK EVERYBODY WE ARE GOING TO START OUR GAMES! FIRST TRUTH OR DARE!" YooChun shouted through the mic attached to 2 loud speakers after 30 minutes into the party, YooChun was the MC because…well it was his house.

Everybody cheered and began to get in a circle. Ok so you're wondering how we got into a circle with all these people…your guess is as good as mine. But we managed to.

To make the beginning fair everybody was given a chance to randomly pick a number out of a bucket when they first entered the house, along with a mic they could attach to their cloths, so we wouldn't have to yell all the time.

"Ok who's number one?" YooChun asked through a wireless mic so everybody could hear him, as he found a spot between me and JunSu.

Everybody double checked what number they had. I had the number 135…not number 1. I let out a sigh of relief and looked over at YooChun who was sitting to my left and saw he had number 5.

"I am." A husky voice said a few seconds later as I was about to look at JunSu's number.

"Um please raise your…oh there you are…" YooChun started to say then spotted a raised hand that went with the voice.

I think his name was T.O.P from Big Bang.

"Hmm…EunHyuk truth or dare?" T.O.P asked one of the Super Junior members after a bit of thought.

"Dare" EunHyuk said confidently.

"I dare you to kiss…hmm lets see…" T.O.P began to look around then all of a sudden he smirked and said "JunSu on the **lips** for **10 seconds**." T.O.P said still smirking seeing the horror cross the 2 victim's faces when he ethicized lips and 10 seconds.

"Wait which JunSu? 2PM's JunSu or DBSK's Xiah JunSu?" I asked T.O.P trying to save my brother.

Both JunSu's slowly stood up, tense, hoping it was the other. T.O.P didn't look at either of them and looked me straight at me instead.

"Xiah JunSu." T.O.P said plainly without a hint of hesitation the smirk never leaving his face.

At the sound of that 2PM's JunSu did a victory dance, while my brother fell to his knees and cried "NOOOOO!"

"Good one hyung!" the boy sitting next to T.O.P exclaimed, (DaeSung if I'm correct…too many damn names and faces to remember) giving his band member a high five.

**Flashback in a Flashback**

"Who's this?" JunSu asked holding up another picture of one of the idols that were coming to the party next week.

"…Mir?" I asked not sure (they said as long as I knew their stage names, and what band they were in I was good).

JaeJoong hit me on the head with a stack of pictures he was holding.

"No it's Joon!" He exclaimed

"They both look the same to me!" I whined rubbing my head where he had hit me.

"Do you at least know what band he's in?" ChangMin asked

"MBLAQ?" I covered my head waiting for the stack of pictures to hit my head.

"Correct!" JunSu said

"Finally she got one right!" YooChun added clapping his hands.

JaeJoong put down the picture of Joon and put up two more pictures. The two guys in the pictures looked like they could be twins, but one was slightly taller, and even though each of the guys in the picture was wearing identical haircuts, the only way to tell them apart was the height and that one of them had died their hair a lighter shade of brown, plus the clothing was different.

"Now this one is very tricky." He said

"Uhhh…I hate those two!" I whined resting my head in my boxed arms on the table.

I looked up to take a second look at the pictures, to meet the boy's stares like I had gone insane.

"What?" I asked them. Then I realized what I had just said.

"No I don't actually hate them!" I protested "I just hate how they look so much alike!" I started "Even though they are 4 years apart!" I almost yelled as I buried my head in my arms again.

"Come on you know this one!" JaeJoong started "You see me and YooChun hanging out with him almost every other week!" JaeJoong paused for a few seconds waiting for me to lift my head. "Plus…" He continued "He sometimes brings his brother."

"Fine!" I sighed giving up. I looked at the pictures again, studying them, closed my eyes, covering them with one of my hands, and pointed to the left picture. "That one is Kim HyunJoong…" Then I pointed to the right one with one of my hands still covering my closed eyes. "And that one…" I thought the next part to myself _"Please god let me be right…my head still hurts from when ChangMin hit me 5 minutes ago for getting Jessica and TaeYeon confused."_ I took a deep breath "Is his younger brother Kim KiBum…and the older is from SS501 and younger U-Kiss…?"

I opened my eyes while removing my hand from my eyes to find JaeJoong grinning at me.

"She's on a roll!" YunHo cheered hi-fiving JunSu

"Ok next one…" YooChun hadn't even held up the picture a second when I responded.

"Kim YoungWoon, stage name KangIn, from Super Junior." I proudly said.

"Ok good…" YooChun said surprised while he changed it to the next picture and again not a second up and I answered.

"Park JungSu, stage name LeeTeuk, leader of Super Junior." I grinned.

"Wait let's see if this is just a fluke, lets see if she knows ALL the members." YunHo told YooChun.

YooChun held up the next picture.

"Kim HeeChul, the cat loving one, Super Junior."

"Lee SungMin, the pink crazed one, Super Junior."

"Cho KyuHyun, the maknae, Super Junior."

I continued on with the other 8 members. They had tried to trick me by putting up other idols or actors but I knew who was in Super Junior and who wasn't.

"How does she know all of them?" ChangMin exclaimed amazed, when I had finished going through all of Super Juniors names twice without a single mistake.

"Apparently she's a fan." JaeJoong pointed out.

"A _BIG_ fan!" YooChun added amazed

After a week of memorizing a lot of people's names and faces…plus getting hit A LOT (I think I lost some brain cells), I knew all of their names and faces…ok most of them. What! I only had a week!

**End of flashback in a flashback**

EunHyuk slowly made his way towards my still in shock twin brother. But he was going so slowly that one of the guests got impatient.

"Ya! Hurry up!" A familiar female voice yelled at EunHyuk.

I looked around to see who it was to see my idol Lee HyoRi, the Queen of K-Pop, standing up, about to shove EunHyuk over to JunSu, who was now trying to hide behind me.

"You never told me HyoRi unni was coming! I never saw her on the list!" I told YooChun hitting him on the head with one hand, and covering my mic with the other.

"I was going to make it a surprise." YooChun pouted rubbing his head where I had hit him.

"Well it's not a surprise anymore…"I mumbled removing my hand from my mic.

Seeing HyoRi behind him EunHyuk scurried over to where JunSu was, detached him from me, pulled him towards the center of the circle so everybody could see, hesitated for a second then, before he lost his nerve, kissed JunSu on the lips.

"Ahhh!" We all yelled in surprise, shocked that EunHyuk had actually done it.

Then we began to count.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5…"

JunSu was struggling to get out of EunHyuk's grip. But EunHyuk had him in a vice grip not wanting to lose the dare and be called a wimp.

"6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" We all shouted 10 together.

JunSu and EunHyuk broke apart. JunSu ran screaming to the nearest bathroom going,

"I kissed a guy! I kissed a guy! AHHHHH!"

We heard the water running a few seconds later as JunSu tried to wash his lips till they went red.

EunHyuk had fallen to the floor all his energy used, he was in shock. After a few seconds of silence, only the sound of my brother running the water in a nearby bathroom, we all burst into laughter. Seeing that he wasn't going to move KangIn and LeeTeuk got up, and dragged their member back to his spot, still laughing.

"Ok…hahaha…EunHyuk…hahaha…pick who's…hahaha…next…hahaha…" YooChun choked out into his mic between laughs.

"Um that may be a problem…" KyuHyun said looking over at EunHyuk sprawled out next to him.

"Why?" JaeJoong asked unable to see EunHyuk from where he sat.

"I think hyung passed out." KyuHyun said lifting up one of EunHyuk's arms then let go. EunHyuk's arm flopped down showing he really was passed out.

There was a long silence then all of a sudden it was broken by two voices.

"I know what we should do! We should get markers and draw on him while he's out!" The 2 maknaes from Super Junior and DBSK said at the same time. Maknaes are scarier then most people think.

Liking the idea everybody stood up and began to search the house for things to 'decorate' EunHyuk with.

When we got back we began our makeover. SNSD and Brown Eyed Girls had found some dresses lying around and were deciding which one EunHyuk would look better in. KARA and MBLAQ found some high heels. 2PM and 2AM found some very colorful markers. DBSK plus me (JunSu had finished cleaning his mouth) and the rest of Super Junior found jewelry and make up. The other groups found other interesting things.

With that we began. What started as an idea to randomly doodle on EunHyuk ended in a full out girlifing makeover. This was going to be fun!

"Tie his hair up…careful don't drop his head…we don't want to wake him up."

"Should we take his clothes off and put on the dress?" DaeSung asked

*smack*

"What I forgot there were girls here!" DaeSung whined

*smacked by about 30 girls*

"Oh My God I want to take a picture of this!"

We had finally finished 30 minutes later, everybody stood back admiring their work while holding back their laughter. Some of the girls had taken out their phones and were taking pictures and videos, to send to other celebs.

EunHyuk was dressed in a pink frilly dress (they had left on his long sleeved shirt and pants) with diamond clip on earrings, a pearl necklace, with pink high heels. His face was covered in blush, eyeliner, blue eye shadow, and red lipstick. He had random scribbles all over his body courtesy of 2PM's, MBLAQ's, and Big Bang's boredom.

"Darn another cat." G-Dragon (Big Bang's leader) whined as he continued to play tic-tack- toe with G.O (MBLAQ member) on one of EunHyuk's arms.

DaeSung and JunSu were drawing flowers, suns, and other naturey things, on his other arm. JoKwon (the leader of 2AM) and KyuHyun were drawing and putting things like 'idiot' and 'easy target' all over his legs.

"Hmm…" EunHyuk mumbled about to wake up.

"Crap everybody back to where you were sitting!" LeeTeuk frantically said "Like nothing happened!" He added already trying to find his spot he had been sitting at.

The girls and boys took last minute pictures (I took a lot also plus I filmed the whole makeover). While others were signing their names where they had drawn on him. They then pulled his sleeves and pant legs down, covering their masterpieces, and ran back to where they had sat in the beginning of the game.

"I was sitting next to SungMin."

"JongKook get back over here!" HyoRi growled

"Key you were sitting next to JongHyun and ChanSung."

"Bi hyung weren't you sitting next to SE7EN?"

"BoA over here!"

"Pigeon you were sitting next to me!"

"Xander stop calling me that!

There was a lot of hustle and bustle as everybody found their place again.

By the time everybody had found their places EunHyuk was almost fully awake.

"How long was I out?" EunHyuk asked shaking his head.

"Oh only 5 minutes." KiBum told his member.

"Yep 5 minutes right everybody." HanGeng said looking around.

Everybody nodded their heads innocently.

"Ok now that EunHyuk has come back to Earth, choose your victim!" YooChun tried to hold back his laughter from looking at EunHyuk to long.

"Hmm…hows about…JaeJoong hyung." EunHyuk said oblivious to the fact that he was in a dress wearing high heels.

"Me?" JaeJoong asked pointing at himself.

"Yes you."

"Then dare."

EunHyuk smiled evilly.

"I dare you to go outside, strip down to just your boxers, and let the paparazzi and fans take pictures of you just like if you were in a photoshoot."

JaeJoong's eyes widened

"Hell no!" He yelled objecting.

Now you're wondering why he doesn't just change to truth. Well for one once the dare is said, it is said and done. Another is we rarely pick truth…only wimps pick truth…and well it's just not fun…now is it…

"Oh by the way, there's a punishment if you don't do it hyung." YooChun told JaeJoong.

JaeJoong's eyes widened even more. He reluctantly got up and made his way towards the door.

The second he opened the door there was a blast of noise. Fans and paparazzi were everywhere YooChun's security was keeping them in check.

Basically this is the equation I had come up with at that moment. Celebrity party + fans + paparazzi = complete utter chaos.

The second they spotted JaeJoong the noise got even louder.

"Remember what you have to do!" HongKi from FT Island yelled into JaeJoong's ear, then pushed him outside, and shut the door.

We all ran to nearby windows and watched the scene unfold outside.

"May God help hyung." I heard JunSu tell YooChun.

Then they both bowed their heads and gave a silent prayer for JaeJoong.

JaeJoong looked at the crowd in front of him. He sighed and began to strip down to his boxers.

"Oh My God! What is oppa doing?" Some fans yelled surprised

"This is a dream right!"

"Somebody pinch me! Not that hard…wait then that means this isn't a dream!"

"AHHHHH! SO CUTE!" All the fans screamed together when JaeJoong had finally gotten down to his boxers.

The reaction inside was different. Instead we were all on the floor laughing our a**es off. The reason why…his boxer were none other than silk Hamtaro boxers.

Where's a camera when you need it…wait we have thousands of cameras standing just outside of our door. Plus knowing the fans and paparazzi, they would put it on the internet and I could save it. I love the internet…and truth or dare!

"Hey he's just standing there!" WooYoung from 2PM noticed pointing at JaeJoong.

Seeing nobody else making a move to go outside to tell JaeJoong, YunHo went to the door, opened it, and ran to where JaeJoong was just standing there.

"Look its YunHo oppa!" One of the fans screamed seeing DBSK's leader come out of the house.

"He looks so HOT!"

"YunJae we love you!"

When he finally got to JaeJoong, YunHo shouted into his ear only loud enough for JaeJoong to hear,

"Hyung if you don't start posing we're going to pull you in and give you the punishment for failing!"

Finished with his message YunHo ran back to the house, opened the door, and slammed it. After closing the door he went back to his spot looking out the window.

The second YunHo had finished JaeJoong put on a smile and began to pose as the fans and paparazzi took pictures of him. After 5 minutes of posing JaeJoong bowed politely to everyone, gathered his clothes, and made his way towards the house. But when he got to the door something was wrong…the door was jammed and wouldn't open. JaeJoong began to bang on the door.

At the sight of JaeJoong locked out of the house and still in his Hamtaro boxers, the fans gained new energy. YooChun's security lost control and the fans surged forward, fighting their way towards the now extremely frightened JaeJoong.

"HYUNGS, NOONAS, DONGSAENGS…HELP!" JaeJoong screamed his head off on the other side as he frantically banged on the door wanting in.

He began to scream louder and bang more frantically on the door when he saw the fans getting closer.

"What's going on?" A female voice said behind me.

I turned around expecting to see one of the girls from SNSD or 4Minute to be behind me having missed the last dare because they had to go to the bathroom or something. But who I saw behind me was worse…WAY worse…my best friend…and JaeJoong's girlfriend…EunJung.

EunJung had arrived late because she had to run some errands before she could come to the party. She had entered from the back door wanting to avoid the mass of fans outside.

I heard YooChun and JunSu curse under their breaths besides me.

"There's a hoard of fans attacking a guy in his boxers when I drove in. Who is it?" She continued asking YunHo who was closest to her.

YunHo looked at YooChun, who looked at JunSu, who looked at ChangMin, who looked at me.

"Who is it?" EunJung asked again.

"Umm unni…don't get mad…" I started

"Who. Is. It." EunJung asked again taking a step closer to us with each word.

We stood there like deer in front of a cars headlights, EunJung continuing to glare at us.

"JaeJoong hyung!" JunSu cried hiding behind YooChun, unable to stand EunJung's glare of death anymore.

We all glared at him.

"What? She scares me!" JunSu cried

"Well now we're all dead!" I yelled at my scared twin brother.

"I will deal with you 5 later. But first I have one question…" EunJung said very calmly with a hint of menace in her voice.

"Yes?" All 5 of use squeaked scared.

"Why is my boyfriend outside being ripped to shreds by his fans?" EunJung asked calmly the menace in her voice growing.

"That's JaeJoong's girlfriend?" SiWon leaned over and whispered into my ear.

I slowly nodded my head yes. He nodded his head and walked away.

By now everybody else was frantically trying to get away from the fight that they knew was going to break out. While some stuck around to watch the scene unfold.

We began to take turns explaining what had happened,

"Well we were playing truth or dare…" YunHo started

"And it was EunHyuk's turn…" YooChun continued

"EunHyuk get over here!" EunJung yelled seeing him trying to sneak away.

"Why…you know what I don't care right now." EunJung said noticing how EunHyuk was dressed. Then she turned back to us. "Continue."

We started to play rock-paper-scissors to see who would go next, but EunJung gave us a look, and we decided that because he had given the dare, EunHyuk should tell that part.

"Well my dare to JaeJoong hyung was to go outside, strip to his boxers, and pose in front of the fans and paparazzi like it was a photoshoot." EunHyuk quickly said "But KangIn hyung told me to say it!" He added quickly pointing over to where KangIn was sneaking away sensing the danger.

"KANGIN!" EunJung yelled

KangIn was already talking before he got there

"But LeeTeuk hyung told me to tell EunHyuk to say it!"

By now LeeTeuk was sneaking away with the remaining Super Junior members. EunJung cracked. She looked in Super Junior's direction and roared

"SUPER JUNIOR GET YOU'RE A**ES OVER HERE!"

Soon all 13 of the members were trembling in front of her. Many of them had herd stories about EunJung from JaeJoong but never met her till now...nor did they believe any of his stories…

"Hyung I'm scared!"

"Now we know never do anything to JaeJoong hyung"

"I never believed any of JaeJoong's stories till now…"

"We're dead."

"Our father who art in heaven…" SiWon began to chant

"She's scarier than HeeChul and KangIn."

"And I had so many things I wanted to do with my life."

"Now I'll never get married or have kids or grow old beautifully."

Oh brother some are just over exaggerating _WAY_ too much.

"Who started this?" EunJung asked with menace in her voice.

They all pointed at a different person.

EunHyuk was pointing at KangIn LeeTeuk KyuHyun SungMin RyeoWook YeSung ShinDong KiBum SiWon DongHae HanGeng and the line stopped at HeeChul, who like usual was fixing his hair.

"What?" HeeChul asked as he finally looked up to see HanGeng's finger pointing at him and EunJung giving him a death glare.

"You know what I don't care just how did JaeJoong get locked out?" EunJung finally said, sighing after a few second. She knew Super Junior's ways way to well. She was also a _BIG_ fan.

"I think that was my fault…" YunHo guiltily raised his hand.

"How?" EunJung's fingers began to twitch as her anger built.

"Well…you see…" YunHo started

"Spit it out." EunJung hissed

"JaeJoong was just standing there not doing the second part of the dare. So I went outside and reminded him." YunHo was speaking very quickly now, using his rapping skills. "Then when I ran back into the house I might of slammed…the door and jammed it." YunHo squeaked the last part.

"THEN GET IT UNJAMMED!" EunJung yelled

Amazingly this all happened in a span of 5 minutes (it felt like eternity for us). EunJung was using every curse word she knew as she stormed towards the door. DBSK (plus me minus JaeJoong who was still locked outside) and Super Junior meekly following behind her.

"Unni shhh…" I tried to shush EunJung a few second later hearing something as we got closer to the door.

"No I will not…" She started to yell but was cut off as the rest of us were hearing the same thing

"SHHH!"

It wasn't that loud but we could hear the loud sweet voice of JaeJoong singing outside. A few seconds later we got to the door, and with all of Super Junior and the remaining DBSK members, we unjammed the door.

We yanked it open to find JaeJoong singing to the now quiet fans. Even fans that weren't Cassies or reporters were transfixed by his voice. JaeJoong had ripped clothes hanging from one of his arms, and there were some bruises beginning to form on his face and arms, evidence of a fight he tied to stop between some fanboys.

He turned around still singing. Thankfully none of the fans had noticed that we had stepped out into the open (me and the DBSK boys), too transfixed by JaeJoong's voice.

"Finally! What took you so long! My voice is about to go out!" JaeJoong's eyes read.

He must have screamed _A LOT _for that to happen.

Oh and yes we can read each others eyes. One of our weird ways of communication we developed for knowing each other a long time. We use it when we don't want to speak out loud or be heard…like now for instance.

"Well your girlfriend had to get the story straight." I eyed him back.

"Wow…music _CAN_ tame the savage beast!" YooChun eyed at both of us amazed as he stared into the still frozen crowd.

We apparently also know when one of us is about to 'talk'. Don't ask me how…we just…know. Creepy huh…

"Wait EunJung is here?" JaeJoong asked

"Uh huh she's inside so the fans don't see her." JunSu replied joining our eye conversation.

"Why are you guys staring at each other and not saying anything?" YunHo asked aloud.

"Hyung I'm confused…are they having a staring contest without us? No fair!" ChangMin whined pouting.

At the sound of ChangMin's and YunHo's voices the fans broke out of their trance, and like they were one body, they all swerved their heads towards us. Unfortunately for us…we hadn't known YunHo and ChangMin long enough for them to learn how to communicate through their eyes…

"Aw sh**!" YunHo cursed realizing his and ChangMin's mistake.

"Got to go bye!" I quickly said grabbing one of JaeJoong's arms.

YooChun quickly grabbed the other while JunSu, YunHo, and ChangMin grabbed his T-shirt…or what was left of it (JaeJoong has apparently managed to at least get his t-shirt on before the fans had attacked).

JaeJoong stopped singing and yelped in surprise as he was yanked through the now open door.

"Hurry! Get in!" SungMin called

Then with all of us in SungMin closed the door locking all the locks.

"Jae! Your ok…OMFG what are all these bruises from!" EunJung said in between kisses as she fussed over JaeJoong while he whined that he was fine.

The other guest began to come back but seeing all the kissing going on between EunJung and JaeJoong, they quickly covered their maknae's and innocent member's eyes.

"GET A ROOM!" We all shouted together.

They finally broke apart, EunJung was blushing resting her head against JaeJoong's chest, while JaeJoong was smiling happily with his arms around EunJung's waist, and his chin resting on the top of EunJung's head.


	5. Things Fall Apart part 2

Chapter 3- Things Fall Apart (part 2)

With that last dare, Truth or Dare was done with or the wrath of Unni would befall us all.

For the next 5 hours (the game only lasted about an hour and we decided not to play another game afraid something worse would happen) the hours went like this.

EunHyuk finally found out how he was dressed (I love him but sometimes he can be a bit slow to notice very obvious things) and hearing from CL from 2NE1 that it was all ChangMin's and KyuHyun's idea…well let's just say EunHyuk can run really Really fast, with only one heel on when he's pissed off. Basically he chased the 2 maknaes around the house hitting them with one of his pink high heels.

"Hyung…Ow…That hurts…Ow…Sorry! Please stop…Ow…That heel is sharp hyung!"

Was heard throughout the mansion for a whole hour. If they can last a 3 hour concert with barely any breaks and singing while dancing…this was nothing for them.

"Should we stop him?" LeeTeuk asked YunHo who was standing next to him as they watched EunHyuk chase their maknaes of their groups around the mansion.

They looked at each other for a few seconds and burst into laughter.

"Good one hyung. Stop the entertainment." YunHo laughed out.

After EunHyuk thought they had had enough, he went into one of the bathrooms to digirlify himself, and wash off the doodles on his body.

Then the next 3 hours we socialized, caught up on the latest gossip, and other things.

Some band members or groups were having a dance off in the middle of the dance floor, a circle of spectators around them. I saw YunHo, JunSu, EunHyuk, DongHae, TaeMin, Rain, SE7EN, a few other boys, and even some girls in the dance off. But it had finished a while ago.

JaeJoong and EunJung had been dancing together, JaeJoong having changed out of his shredded clothes, into black dress pants, a tux, with a white long sleeved dress shirt underneath, till 2 hours ago, when JaeJoong had pulled EunJung away outside to one of the balconies upstairs that overlooked the gardens.

I was talking to one of the 4minute girls, unable to find the Dong Bang boys anywhere, when EunJung comes running to me and grabs my arm, pulling me away from the confused 4minute girls, outside. Thankfully YooChun had convinced all the fans and paparazzi to go home…don't ask how…

"What!" I was a little mad and annoyed, about how she just dragged me away from a very interesting conversation. But all that changed a few second later.

"Look at this!" EunJung raised her hand.

"Holy sh*t that is one giant a** ring!" I exclaimed examining the diamond ring that was now on my best friend's ring finger. It was the kind of ring you could sell and buy a house with.

"JaeJoong proposed to me!" EunJung cried excitedly

"When?" I asked with the same amount of excitement.

"Like 5 minutes ago!" She answered trying not to bounce up and down from excitement.

"Did you say yes?" I asked her.

"I'm wearing the ring aren't I." EunJung looked at me like I had gone brain dead…which I had…

"We of course are going to wait till Jae's out of school right before he goes to a university, and I already picked you as my bridesmaid and knowing my Jae he will pick YooChun as his best man." EunJung continued

"OMG really!" I cried as EunJung nodded her head smiling. "Thank you! OMG my best friends are getting married there's so much to plan and do…of course money won't be a problem because Jae is filthy rich…" I began to mumble to myself beginning to pace thinking on how to help EunJung plan the marriage. Then I remembered something very important and turned to EunJung,

"How did he propose?" I asked

"What?" EunJung looked at me not hearing the question.

"How did Jae propose to you?" I repeated myself

"Oh that…You know how Jae loves to keep things simple?" EunJung asked me

"Yeah…what about it…"

"Well this time he pulled all the stops…oh it was so romantic!" EunJung started dreamily.

EunJung's point of view 2 hours ago

"Hey I have something to show you." JaeJoong whispered into my ear as he pulled me in closer as we danced.

"What?" I asked him.

But Jae didn't say anything he just gently took my hand and led me upstairs to one of the bigger outside balconies where it was nice and quiet. Jae put his hand on the wooden door, opened it, and I let out a gasp of wonder. There sitting beautifully was a table set with two with candles gently burning, their flames dancing in the night breeze, and flower petals scattered all around. There were 2 wine glasses, beautifully decorated plates, and uniquely shaped silverware glistening in the moonlight.

Jae led me to the table and let go of my hand as he pulled the chair back for me. I sat down still in a daze as he took his own seat across from me. I opened my mouth to say something but Jae gives me a cocky grin telling me there was more. He clapped his hands twice and out comes YunHo and ChangMin with a cart filled with food. They took Jae's and my plates and began to serve us steak with rice, pasta, and vegetables on the side.

"We'll be back with dessert!" YunHo called cheerily over his shoulder after we thanked them, they bowed, and left.

As we began to eat JunSu came out with some wine and poured it into our glasses a goofy grin on his face, afterwards he bowed as well and left. We ate quietly taking in the beauty of the garden below us and enjoying the presence of one another. As soon we had finished eating our meals YunHo and ChangMin came out and served us cheesecake as dessert.

When we finally finished eating our desserts Jae grinned again and clapped his hands twice once more and out came some servants carrying two stands and a chair. As they set it up I looked to see Henry from Super Junior M come out with his violin and bow in one hand and music in another. Kim HyunJoong the leader of SS501 following closely behind him with his guitar and his own music.

"It was a last minute favor…the second I realized Henry would be in town I called him… and HyunJoong and I are close friends…he couldn't say no" Jae answered my questioning look.

I nodded my head still unable to speak as Henry and HyunJoong began to play. I recognized the piece as _Milonga Al Sur By: Alfonso Montes_. I had heard it once when I had gone to South America once with Jae, EunMi, and the rest of the DBSK boys during our school vacation. JaeJoong must have remembered how much I loved that song and found the music for Henry and HyunJoong to play.

Back to EunMi's point of view

"I was wondering why they had come with their instruments!" I interrupted

EunJung glared at me.

"Sorry continue."

EunJung cleared her throat and continued

"Let's see where was I…ah yes now I remember…"

Back to EunJung's point of view

As they began to play Jae came around to me and held out one of his hands.

"May I have this dance?" Jae asked still smiling

I took his hand and he led me to an empty spot and began to dance with me. Henry and HyunJoong played 3 more songs as we danced. The servants cleared the table as we danced, then when Henry and HyunJoong were done they bowed as we applauded and we thanked them as they left.

"The only thing that would make this night even more perfect is…" I began but was cut off as Jae finished my statement

"If I sang or played for you."

No sooner had he said that servants came out again taking away the stands and bringing in two grand size pianos. One of the servants took the chair I had sat in when we were eating and sat it in front of the pianos. Jae motioned me to sit as he took a seat behind one of the pianos. Then YooChun came out and sat behind the other piano.

"I composed this song we are about to play with a little help from JunSu. YooChun helped me write the lyrics for it. Here it is…Shelter…" Jae said

Jae and YooChun began to play the song and a few seconds later they began to sing. Their voices mixed perfectly with each other and the music coming from the pianos. I had always thought that among all the DBSK boys when Jae and YooChun sang together…it was the most magical and beautiful.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah" Jae began to sing

"Ooh.." YooChun added in

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah" Jae sang again

"Ooh…yeah" YooChun continued after then adding soon after "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"

"Yeah…" Jae sang

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah" YooChun sang again

"Yes" They sang together.

When the song ended a few minutes later I was beyond amazed. YooChun and Jae got up as I clapped for them touched by the song. They bowed then YooChun turned to Jae, clasped one of his hands, and gave him a hug. He then whispered something in his ear while putting something in his pocket, and backed away giving Jae a thumb up sign. Jae then walked over to me as the servants cleared the pianos and gently guided me to the stairs at the edge of the balcony that would lead us down to the gardens. Jae found a bench somewhere in the gardens near the balcony and nodded his head indicating to sit. Then he got down on one knee, held my hand, and in a loving voice said,

"EunJung…I knew you were the one the second I laid my eyes on you, when we were only 8 years old. You're the only one I think about when I'm on stage or somewhere that's not near you. EunJung you're the last person I think about before going to sleep, even if you're laying beside me in bed. So will you do me the honors of being my wife…and becoming Mrs. Kim EunJung?" Jae then pulled out a small black box and opened it, inside was the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen.

I looked at it for a few seconds and then said to him very bluntly

"No."

"No?" I saw as Jae's face fell as he began to stand, beginning to put the box with the ring away.

I quickly grabbed his hands and sat him on the bench trying to suppress a smile that was forcing its way onto my face. I lifted his head forcing him to look at me then I said,

"That's what I would've said if you had asked me 2 years ago…but now…" I took the box out of his hand opened it and gave him the ring. "I say bring on the I dos!"

Jae broke into a smile as he slipped the finger on my waiting hand. I admired how it shined in the moonlight then I pulled Jae's face close to mine and we began to kiss passionately.

"WooHoo! Go Hyung!" I heard some male voices cheer over our heads.

I stopped kissing Jae long enough to look up and glare at the DBSK boys, who were watching us from the balcony, till they went back inside.

"Which reminds me I wanted to ask earlier…"

"Yes?" Jae looked at me with his beautiful brown eyes.

"Did you force YooChun, JunSu, YunHo, and ChangMin to help you?" I looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Nope the second I told them YooChun forced them to help…but they would have helped anyways even without YooChun forcing them." Jae smiled making him look like an angel fallen from the sky.

I nodded my head then kissed Jae one more time and said,

"But we're not getting married yet…not till you're out of school…right before you go off to the University of Seoul…"

"Right before I go to the University of Seoul…" Jae repeated

I nodded my head then got up.

"Where're you going?" Jae asked confused

I turned around an apologetic look on my face.

"Sorry Jae sweetie but if I don't tell EunMi about this now she will get pissed when she finds out I didn't tell her the second I said yes."

End of EunJung's point of view EunMi's point of view

"So here we are." EunJung finished "Which reminds me…" she paused looking at me. "You better tell YooChun that you love him tonight or remember I'll drag you to him and make it really awkward."

I shuddered thinking about how EunJung could make it really weird and awkward just by standing there.

"So where is he?" I asked sighing having finally given up.

"The last time I saw him he went to another balcony with the other boys..." EunJung remembered

With that I headed towards where EunJung told me YooChun would be at one of the outside balconies upstairs. When I got to the glass door leading towards the balcony I saw the boys in a deep conversation. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi guys!" I happily called walking towards the DBSK boys.

They turned around and stopped talking. JunSu was crying but the second he saw me he frantically began to wipe away his tears. The YooChun had a solemn look on his face as well as YunHo and even the newly engaged JaeJoong looked depressed. But what surprised me the most was when I looked at ChangMin, just like JunSu he was crying. ChangMin the one who never cried was shedding tears. He saw the look of surprise on my face and just like JunSu began to frantically wipe away his tears.

I went over to my brother and ChangMin I hugged them both letting them cry on me. Though I didn't know what was going on to make them so sad I began to say softly

"It's going to be ok…it's going to be ok…"

I then looked at YooChun, then JaeJoong, then YunHo in turn.

"What's going on? Why are they like this? Why are you guys so depressed?" I fired at them very worried that something bad had happened.

The three of them looked at me sadness in their eyes.

"I'm sorry EunMi…we can't tell you…" YooChun said so softly I almost didn't here him.

"Why not?" I was getting really worried.

I gently let go of JunSu and ChangMin, telling them gently that they could find comfort in each other. I was about to yell at the three oldest to tell me but then I saw the crushed looks in their brown eyes and I could see them pleading.

"I really want to tell you EunMi…but now is not the right time…" YooChun's eyes read.

I shook my head in defeat sighing "Fine don't tell me…"

We stood there in silence the atmosphere very tense and depressing. The silence was broken by YunHo's forced cheerful voice.

"So why did you come out here? Do you need anything?"

"Oh…right…umm…I need to talk to YooChun…" I said slowly. Then when I saw none of the other boys moving I added "Alone…"

"Oh well look at the time! We better get back to the party!" JaeJoong dragged the other three members back inside.

When I herd the door close I slowly walked to stand beside YooChun who was leaning against the balcony edge gazing at the vast garden below. I looked over at him and my heart stopped as I looked him over. He was wearing a dark green polo, which had buttons running down the entire middle and blue jeans. His polo was buttoned up leaving only 3 open showing his neck and part of his chest, which had a silver necklace with a small cross hanging from his neck, it was swaying gently in the breeze shining brightly in the moonlight, he was wearing the bracelet I had given him when DBSK had debuted, and never took off. He turned and looked at me, as our eyes met I quickly turned away blushing. YooChun chuckled, smiling one of his cute smiles, and we both turned our heads back down looking out into the gardens again. We stood there in silence taking in the sound of the crickets, frogs, and smelling the flower's fragrance all around us. We remained lost in thought for a few minutes just looking at the gardens when YooChun spoke breaking me out of my thoughts.

"So why did you need to talk to me?" He asked looking at me.

"Ah…ummm…" I was beginning to panic "Want to take a walk in the gardens first?" I wanted to stall so I could give myself time to think.

YooChun nodded his head, took my hand and we headed down to the gardens.

We had walked for ten minutes, hand in hand, when we reached a small lake with a little island that had a cherry blossom tree in the middle of it. I led YooChun across a small bridge connected the small island and the gardens. The island was our special place hidden deep in the gardens that nobody else knew about. We had found it one day when we were only ten years old while playing tag and hide and seek with JaeJoong and JunSu. We had never told another soul…not even JaeJoong and JunSu. YooChun's garden was very big, so big that it took almost 13 gardeners to tend it everyday. Yet even with so many gardeners working on it…none have ever been able to find our secret place…like some kind of barrier was making it invisible so that only we could see it.

As we got to the cherry tree we took our usual positions under the big ancient tree. I was sitting down, my legs straight in front of me, and my back leaning against the rough wood of the tree trunk. While YooChun laid down, his head resting on my lap, his arms crossed, and his eyes closed.

We stayed like this in silence once again as I began to play with YooChun's hair, running my fingers though his soft short dark brown hair, listening to his soft gentle breathing. After 11 years of knowing each other this was totally normal and natural to us.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" YooChun asked me breaking the silence his eyes still closed.

"Ummm…how do I say this…" I said nervously.

I was regretting that I ever let EunJung make me do this. I began to play with YooChun's hair more nervously hoping YooChun wouldn't notice. Unfortunately he did. He sighed, got up, turned around, and looked me straight in the eye, as my hand hung in the air where his head had been seconds ago.

"Come on EunMi…we've known each other since we were kids…" He paused, his eyes showing so much kindness in them it made my heart jump. "You can tell me anything."

I fidgeted for a few seconds not holding eye contact with him. Then I took a deep breath sighing seeing there was no way out of this.

"Ok. Fine." I took one last deep breath looked him straight in the eyes and said what I've been planning to tell him 3 years ago when I had first realized I first loved him as a man…and not just like an older brother.

"Oppa…" I paused again afraid of what was going to happen next. Afraid that the look in his eyes would change, but the voice in my head told me to continue. "Saranghae…as a man…not like my older brother…"

Ok I lied so it was a spur of the moment.

"Eh?" YooChun's eyes changed from kind to surprise.

"I knew it! I'm going to kill unni!" I was annoyed and sad…but most of all my heart felt like it just shattered.

I began to stand up to walk back to the mansion. Alone and hurt but I was stopped by YooChun as he grabbed my arm and gently pulled me back down, over his shock as he said,

"No…EunMi don't misunderstand!"

He gently pulled me back towards him I began to cry into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You love somebody else don't you!" I sobbed angry that I was crying and being comforted by the one that had made me cry in the first place.

"No!" YooChun exclaimed then softly added "No…"

He pulled me away from his body so he could see me. I had my head bent, my hair falling in front of my face, swinging softly in the breeze. I had stopped crying and could feel the tears on my face drying up but I didn't want to move to wipe them away. YooChun gently lifted my head, put my hair behind my ears, out of my face, and wiped away the tears still on my face. I moved my face away from his warm hands not wanting to look at him. But he tilted my head so I was forced to look straight into his eyes. I avoided his stare by looking at the ground. But what YooChun said next made me look into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth.

"I do love you…a lot…"

And the next thing I knew YooChun grabbed the back of my head and kissed me on my lips. His lips were soft and gentle against mine. After a few milliseconds of surprise I wrapped my arms around his neck, brought him closer and began to kiss back closing my eyes. The longer the kiss lasted the deeper it got. I began to run my hands through his hair as he put his hands around my waist. My body was burning in delight as his hands began to roam the small of my back. His hands moved slowly running his fingers through my hair and caressing my cheek.

YooChun broke the kiss as we caught our breaths I looked into YooChun's eyes they were shinning with a new light in them. I stared into his chocolate brown eyes and saw the love in them and before I knew it YooChun had pulled me to the ground kissing me

again. Except for something was different this time. Before the kisses were gentle and companionate filled with excitement, now they were desperate, lustful, and sad…like I would disappear if we stopped.

I pulled YooChun away from me worried as I began to feel the sadness in YooChun's kiss. Just as I heard JaeJoong's voice come over the outside speakers from the mansion.

"10 seconds to midnight!" He shouted

"9, 8…" There was a roar as everybody joined with JaeJoong to count down to the New Year.

"What's wrong?" I asked stoking his face with my hand.

YooChun avoided my eyes like I had avoided his just a few minutes ago.

"Oppa tell me…I trusted you now tell me."

"7,6…"

YooChun sat by me pulling me up as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I should have told you sooner…" He mumbled nervously playing with my hair.

"5,4…"

"Told me what sooner?" I scooted out of his arms

"3,2.."

YooChun took a deep breath and sighed. He then looked in my eyes, they we're shining tears forming. The next thing he said shattered my world.

"I'm moving to The States…tomorrow…" Then he got up and walked away leaving me still on the ground with a stunted look on my face…he left me there to my misery.

Then everything made sense. YooChun's sadness after the concert, the boxes that filled the mansion that YooChun said were extra decorations they couldn't use, JunSu and ChangMin crying, the solemn looks on JaeJoong and YunHo's faces, EunJung forcing me to confess my love today…

"1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" There were shouts everywhere and fireworks. Everybody was happily running around wishing everybody they could a happy new year.

Then my sadness and depression changed to anger. Yes happy New Year indeed. Everyone can just f***king screw themselves.

Then I broke down and cried.


	6. One Last Cry

Chapter 4- One Last Cry

**4 years ago**

YooChun's point of view

"YooChun oppa pick up…I've been calling you for months now…I know you're there…Please call me back…I miss you…" I heard EunMi's voice plead from the answering machine.

I pressed the erase button and listened to the next message.

"Your message has been deleted." A computerized female voice said in English as the message was erased.

"Hyung! I'll never forgive you for what you did to noona!" Came JunSu's angry voice.

Again I pressed the erase button.

"Your message has been deleted." The voice said again.

"YooChun I don't know what to do…EunMi's still not over you…and I can't explain the real reason you left…" JaeJoong's sad, worried voice rang through the room.

"Your message has been deleted."

"YooChun…sorry but I can't invite you to our wedding…it will break EunMi's heart to see you again just for you to leave again…That means unfortunately you can't be the best man…JaeJoong and I have already decided to give it to JunSu…I'm sorry" EunJung's voice was apologetic.

"Your message has been deleted."

"Hyung please talk to EunMi noona." ChangMin's voice pleaded.

"Your message has been deleted."

"…"

I looked at the last message to see who had left it. On the screen read

_Tuesday 7:30pm_

_Jung YunHo_

"Your message has been deleted."

As I deleted the last message I looked at the answering machine sadly for a few seconds. Then I angrily took it from the table it was on and threw it across the room smashing it against the wall yelling,

"DAMN IT WHY WON'T THEY LET ME TALK TO THEM!"

I yelled in frustration and stopped as I herd someone entering the room.

"That's not how royalty should act…YooChun-nim" A female voice slyly said.

I turned around to see a very beautiful woman entering my room and taking a seat on my couch like she owned the place.

"Get out of here Kim YuJin." I hissed at the women.

"Ahh that's not very nice to say to the only one nice enough to convince the council about letting you go back to that girl…" YuJin got up from the couch and stood next to me. "and I don't go by YuJin anymore…I go by UEE now." UEE seductively said into my ear.

She smiled at me, then turned around and walked out of the room, before she closed the door behind her I caught a glimpse of a young boy that looked to be only 2 years younger than UEE walk next to her he looked familiar but I was too frustrated and angry to think much of it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled in frustration again punching the middle of the table in front of me cracking it in two.

**3 years ago**

Back to EunMi's point of view

"So that bastard's coming back today." I was pissed off like usual whenever YooChun was brought up in any conversation.

I was sitting on the couch in my new apartment that JunSu and I had bought just a few months ago talking to EunJung over the phone.

After 2 years of YooChun being in the States I was over him. He didn't pick up his phone or return any of my calls, answer any of my e-mails or my texts. It wasn't just me! No he didn't stop there! He literally isolated himself from all his friends!

"Yes, EunMi. Please…don't be mad at him…" EunJung paused for a few seconds then continued "He really wanted to tell you earlier…but it never was the right time…" EunJung pleaded over the phone.

"So he thought the right time was on New Years Eve, after I told him I loved him and he loved me to. But wait not only does he tell me the day before he leaves, but he left me to cry alone. Then when he does leave he never answers any of my calls, texts, or e-mails for 2 years! And your telling me NOT to be f**king pissed at him!" I was fuming.

We had gone through this conversation millions of times. But it had never gotten to the point where I finally said what had been on my mind.

"…"

"EunJung…" I was mad at myself for yelling at her.

I knew it wasn't her fault and I felt guilty. I was about to apologize but then a voice came over her phone that made me go into shock.

"EunMi…I'm sorry…" a familiar male voice softly apologized through the phone.

"Yoo…Yoo…YooChun…" I stammered. Ok I lied…again…I still kinda…sort of…still loved YooChun. Didn't mean I still didn't hate him and wanted to find a very, very deep hole in the ground and bury him alive in it.

"Hi, EunMi…I'm back…" I heard YooChun say softly. But not only was it in the phone…but it was also behind me.

I turned around and at my doorway still holding EunJung's phone to his ear was Park YooChun. EunJung still had the keys to my new apartment in her hand with an apologetic look on her face.

As I stared at YooChun I began to experience a mix of emotions. Love, hate, anger, sorrow, confusion. But as the seconds went by the anger began to grow more and more over the other emotions. Then when I saw YooChun take a step forward I grabbed a nearby lamp and threw it at him, ripping the extension cord out of the wall as I yelled,

"Get out!"

EunJung pulled the shocked YooChun out of the way of the flying lamp making it shatter against the wall behind them. After a few seconds of neither of us moving, YooChun's face became sad as he looked at me he nodded his head and walked away. EunJung looked at me then said quietly,

"I'm sorry…he really wanted to see you…I didn't know…" She paused her expression became sad, and then she quickly turned around and followed after YooChun.

I waited till the footsteps were gone then I looked at the still open door where YooChun and EunJung had stood only seconds before.

"She left the door open…" I muttered to myself trying to shake the feelings in me away.

I slowly walked towards the door, closed it, and locked the locks again. I turned around my back facing the door and slid down to the floor. Finally the feelings I was trying to suppress came tumbling out. I wrapped my arms around my knees, buried my head and began to cry. As I cried JunSu came out from where he had been watching everything and took me into his arms. He let me cry on his shoulder ruining his new shirt.

That day I promised myself this would be the last time I cried for Park YooChun…One Last Cry… Now I knew my heart had turned to stone towards him. The heart that once loved him so much…was gone…


	7. Recap…and fun facts

Chapter 5- Recap…and fun facts

So now you know how I met every one. But let me officially introduce me and my friends.

Name: Kim EunMi (me) [I sure as hell did NOT want to take that bastards' last name]

Age: 24

Info: currently married to the bastard YooChun. Well you'll see more of my story later.

Name: Choi EunJung Kim EunJung

Age: 25

Relationship with me: BFF/ like an older sister

How/When met: Kindergarten

Info: Married to JaeJoong for 4 years. She's headstrong and sweet. But if her loved ones are in danger she will become violent to protect them.

Name: Kim JunSu

Age: 24

Relationship with me: twin brother

How/When met: Ummm he's my twin brother…so we met when we were born…

Info: Younger brother by 10 minutes. Is very protective of me and does everything he can to make me happy. YooChun's best friend (besides JaeJoong). Tends to act like he is still 5 years old, but becomes serious when friends and family become hurt. Obsessed with soccer and currently playing for a Korean soccer team (along with YunHo). One of the babies in the group. Very sensitive, and loves Bambi.

Name: Kim JaeJoong

Age: 25

Relationship with me: Best friend/ like an older brother

How/When met: Age 6 at a playground nearby our old house over an augment about Bambi & Hamtaro.

Info: Married to EunJung. Kindhearted, takes care of his dongsaengs. Loves to cook, very romantic, and the most feminine of DBSK. He is the son of a rich CEO of an electronic company. Hamtaro fanatic. Very protective. Founder and owner of **The Red Sea** (which he bought and opened when YooChun moved). He is the umma of the group.

Name: Jung YunHo

Age: 25

Relationship with me: Close friend/ like an older brother

How/When met: Middle school after a school soccer game. Introduced by JunSu

Info: When around other people very masculine and charismatic, but when around friends and family acts like a 5 year old. Loves soccer. The crazy appa of the group.

Name: Shim ChangMin

Age: 23

Relationship with me: Close friend/ like a second younger brother

How/When met: In high school through an audition for the last member of DBSK.

Info: He acts like he is the oldest member of our group and very mature for his age. The maknae of our group. Can keep cool most of the time, but if angry enough will explode. Works as a waiter with me at** The Red Sea**.

Finally, last and least…

Name: Park YooChun (the bastard)

Age: 24

Relationship with me: Husband/ ex-best friend

How/When met: Age 6 at a playground nearby our old house over an augment about Bambi & Hamtaro.

Info: Best friend from the age of 6 till the age of 17. JaeJoong's and JunSu's best friend. Son of a rich CEO of a car company. Moved to the States when was 17 because parents wanted to be closer to some of their biggest clients. Loves Bambi too much for his own good. Broke my heart…


	8. Back to the present…Finally!

Chapter 6- Back to the present…Finally!

After about an hour of running around serving and other things, I spotted YooChun's white Maserati GranTurismo park near my car. The second he stepped out of the car the world exploded with the noise of screaming fangirls. YooChun barley had time to lock his car door and put away his keys before hundreds of screaming fangirls had surrounded him screaming, touching him everywhere, shoving at each other to get a better look, or taking pictures, and of course screaming his name. The fans that weren't surrounding YooChun and his car had their faces up against the restaurant windows taking pictures of ChangMin and JaeJoong serving customers. Yellow buses were dropping off more girls as they began to crowd the streets causing cars to stop and begin to honk at them.

"Look at JaeJoong Oppa in that chef uniform isn't it adorable?"

"YooChun Oppa saranghae!"

"ChangMin oppa in a waiter uniform…SO CUTE!"

"JaeJoong oppa created all the recipes for the food in the restaurant!"

"You can even get food cooked by him!"

"ChangMin Oppa waited my table once…I couldn't order because my mind had gone blank as I got lost in his beauty!"

"YooChun Oppa smiled at me once!"

"YooChun Oppa caught me from falling over when I tripped once…I couldn't wash my hands for weeks after that!"

"I wish I could eat here everyday but they only let a certain amount of people in."

"They close when they are promoting a new album too."

"Huh…where did YooChun Oppa go?"

Oh joy the lunch crowd is here...

Everyday at this time a crowd of high school girls come here during their lunch break. They used to have to sneak out, but after so many girls ended up skipping class, or were caught (leading to a hunger strike), the principles of the nearby high schools let them go every lunch break as long as they came back in time for class. Heck the girls protested enough and the parents complained enough that the principle allowed the girls to use the school buses and get a longer lunch break, the school buses were also used to make sure that the girls all got to the restaurant and back safely.

I quickly wrote down my last order and passed it to ChangMin to take to the kitchen and went to the storage room. 

"Megaphone…megaphone…megaphone…Ah! There it is! Now air horn…air horn…air horn…" I found** The Red Sea**'s megaphone and air horn then quickly ran outside with them in my hands grabbing soundproof earmuffs on my way out the door. I had brought the soundproof earmuffs that I had used when I woke up YooChun this morning.

I climbed onto a table, put on my soundproof earmuffs, held the megaphone and air horn up in the air at arms length, and set them off at the same time. When the girls began to quiet down I took off my earmuffs and used the megaphone to amplify my voice.

"Ok if you have a red pass show them to me before going in."

There were squeals of joy, yeses, and disappointed awws as the girls looked at their pass colors.

After so many girls had come to** The Red Sea **when it opened and weeks following, unable to fit everybody inside (**The Red Sea **could hold about 500 people inside), JaeJoong, ChangMin, and I had devised a system of cards or passes if you may say. The way you got them is, if you got good grades in school or weren't failing your principle would hand out a colored pass with your picture ID on it (so nobody could steal another's and if they happen to lose it, it could be returned to them).

A week before the passes were passed out every quarter you had a choice to choose a color so that you and your friends could be in the same color group. There were 7 colored passes for each day of the week: red, blue, green, yellow, white, black, and purple. Each week we would change the colors of the day so that no color stood for one certain day. Most weeks we posted it on our website which color was for which day. But sometimes we liked it to be a surprise…like today for instance.

"The rest of you may find a table outside to be served food." I continued on.

What? You thought I was going to send the rest of the girls back to their buses to take them back to school? We aren't that mean.

After about another hour of checking passes and handing them over to a waiter to be seated either inside or outside (our waiters both served the food and seated the customers), I went to the front of the restaurant where we had a stage, took the mic, and spoke into it.

"Ok you girls know the rules. If you are new then here are the rules again. 1.) Don't touch or flirt with the DBSK members 2.) Don't take any of their stuff unless they personally give it to you _willingly_" I stressed the word willingly because more than once the boys had to give up their belongings because fans would nag them to the point where they gave up and gave them what they wanted. "3.)…and this is the most important one…" I paused and made eye contact with the girls making sure they were listening "No fighting or you will be thrown out and your pass taken away. You may be off school grounds but this is a privilege to be so near to your favorite idols and speak to them without bodyguards around them. So remember no misbehaving."

I walked off the stage the new girls that had never been to** The Red Sea** looked at me and began to whisper.

"Isn't that YooChun oppa's wife?"

"She's not that pretty."

"Why do they say she looks like Park MinYoung Unni…I don't see it at all."

"Why would Oppa even marry that witch?"

"YooChun Oppa deserves better."

"She should just die already."

"That can't be JunSu oppa's noona…they are completely different."

"She's older by 10 minutes…but JunSu oppa is better by far."

"I hear she doesn't even get along with YooChun."

"Shh here she comes."

I began to block out all the bitter comments from jealous, hateful fans, as I was used to them, and walked to the girl's locker room to get ready for my performance with YooChun. I opened the door to the girl's locker room to find him leaning on his knees panting.

"Running away from the fangirls again?" I asked ignoring the fact that he had escaped into the girl's locker room instead of the men's, as there was nobody in the girl's locker room currently because they were all outside serving the increased amount of customers for the lunch rush.

He nodded his head, stood up and left the girl's locker room making a B-line to the men's locker room to get ready sticking his head out the door to make sure the coast was clear before going out the back door. As soon as he left I went to my own locker and opened it up. Inside was a beautiful red silk dress hanging on a hanger, I pulled it out then bent down to grab the matching red high heels at the bottom of the locker (Yes my favorite color is red). I went to the changing room in the back of the locker room and changed into them, I let my hair down and put a red flower accessory clip into my hair. I then checked myself in the mirror fixing my makeup, the dress hung loosely over my legs stopping just above my knees, and the dragonfly necklace I always wore was resting on my chest. Even though we were only playing one song I still wanted to look my best in front of the customers and the DBSK fans. After fixing my make up I did one last check and grabbed my viola case that was in the back of my locker, locked the locker again, and headed for the stage.

I was pleased to see that YooChun hadn't taken that long and was already helping to set up the stage. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, and a matching suit jacket and dress pants. As a music stand was placed in front of me I quickly adjusted it, took out my music and placed it on the stand, then finally took out my viola and bow. I quietly plucked then played the open strings to check if my viola was still in tune. But it was only as YooChun sat down behind the piano that the noise in the restaurant began to die down. Even the clinking of the silverware against plates had stopped. Everybody looked at us anticipating today's performance.

YooChun had finished composing a piano piece one day and was playing it for me and JunSu. After he had played it once I had told him to wait, I then went to my room grabbed my viola from its case, came back to where YooChun and my twin brother were waiting for me and told YooChun to play the song again. While YooChun played I began to improvise and make a harmony that went with the song. JunSu and YooChun were so impressed with me that they told me to write down the notes and play it again the next time we had scheduled a live performance at **The Red Sea**.

That was two week ago and since then YooChun had made lyrics for the songs while I wrote out a viola part to go with the song. We had practiced together a few times and now we were finally playing it in front of an audience that wasn't one of the members or EunJung.

"Now what you've all been waiting for…the duet performance of Park YooChun…" our new waiter InHo started, directing to YooChun with his arm and hand, as he spoke through the mic, standing in front of me to the left so that me and YooChun could be seen behind him.

There was an explosion of applauded and cheering as YooChun stood up, flashed his angel smile, and waved to the fans. After a few seconds of smiling and waving at the fans in the restaurant he sat back down on the piano stool. InHo waited for it to quiet down again before he continued

"And his wi—" he paused as he saw me glaring at him

"Par—" I glared at him again

"Kim JunSu's noona…Kim EunMi!" HaeWon, InHo's girlfriend took the mic from him and saved him from being fired for doing the two worst things possible.

InHo was our newest waiter, he was hired as a request from HaeWon and still didn't know I hated being referred to as YooChun's wife or Park EunMi.

There was polite applause I bowed and smiled used to not being the star as I was always in the shadow of my idol friends and brother.

When the applause died down YooChun placed his fingers over the piano keys and began to play. After a few measures I lifted up my viola, flipped my hair back so as not to get it in the way, placed the viola under my chin, put my bow on the strings, set up my fingers, and began to play.

As we played together it brought back memories when we were kids and still friends. Me and YooChun had taken music lessons together when we were both 8 years old. We had both started out with piano but I had moved on to viola only after a few years. We had played together so many times that we knew each others strength and weaknesses.

A few seconds later I was brought out of my thoughts when a cheer went threw the restaurant as YooChun began to sing into the mic that was attached to the piano. I used to love his voice so much, always playing his parts the most in all the music he sang with DBSK, but now it just sounded like someone who had smoked too many packs of cigarettes in his life. I chuckled to myself as I thought this, as I remembered that YooChun never smoked a cigarette in his life, always yelling at the hoobaes in our classes if he ever caught them smoking.

Ignoring the cheers and cries of delight and closed my eyes, letting the sound of my viola drift me away as I remembered the notes, shaking my arm to create vibrato. Then a few minutes later it was down to the last note, I held the note vibrating while YooChun held the note both with his voice, and piano by holding down the foot pedal. When the sound of the last note died away, the song completed, the restaurant burst into applause yet again as the fans began to chant YooChun's name together. The fans outside joined in as well having watched either through the window or from the TVs JaeJoong had set up outside that showed YooChun's smiling face all over the screens.

"Park YooChun! Park YooChun! Park YooChun!"

YooChun stood up and walked beside me and we both bowed together. Then with the girls still screaming YooChun's name we made our way back to the locker rooms so we could change back into our uniforms. Thank god JaeJoong had thought of soundproofing the restaurant, he even made outside soundproof. The tables were outside the restaurant but not completely outside per say.

After another hour the school girls began to leave as the school buses came back to pick them up. I have always thought those girls have a _way_ to long lunch break. YooChun had began his shift as sous-chef and was helping JaeJoong and the other hired cooks make the food, as I continued to get orders and seat people. Then after hours of working we closed at 8 when the last of the dinner crowed left.

I was cleaning the tables with ChangMin when YooChun came over when he had finished washing the pots and pans with JaeJoong and the other cooks.

"What time does JunSu's and YunHo hyung's game start?" He asked us.

I ignored him and continued to clean the tables like YooChun hadn't said anything. Seeing as I wasn't going to answer ChangMin told him instead.

"In about an hour…at 9."

"Hey we're done and about to leave you guys want to go out for some drinks with us?" HaeWon called from the door about to leave.

"Not today!" I called back to her "We're going to see my brother's game after we're done here."

HaeWon nodded her head then closed the door. I watched as she got into InHo's car and as they drove away.

Ten minutes later we were all in my car off to where the soccer game was going to be held.

After we had locked up the restaurant, after changing out of our uniforms into our normal cloths, we had played ka-wi-ba-wi-bo (_trans: rock-paper-scissors_) to see who would have to be the unfortunate soul to have to stay awake and drive. Because ChangMin still didn't have a car it was down to me and YooChun. Why not me, Yoochun, and JaeJoong? Well…lets just say you never I mean _**NEVER**_, want to be in the same car that JaeJoong is driving, that is…if you want to live…

Flashback one year ago

We had stupidly decided to let JaeJoong join the game of who has to drive since he had just gotten his driver's license (to this day I still wonder how he got it…my guess is he just flashed one of his cute smiles, sighed a few autographs and they gave him the license without even testing him). In the end JaeJoong had lost and we all piled into his black SSC Ultimate Aero. EunJung wasn't with us because she was on a trip with her family so it was only me and the DBSK boys. We had decided to go to the movies that day to relax and not worry about the hectic schedule that DBSK had the next day (JaeJoong had even rented out the movie theater so that no fans would bother us…plus the mall was cut off from the movie theater just for one day). Little did we know our idea of a peaceful relaxing trip to the movies would turn into our worst nightmare ever… (EunJung you were so lucky!)

5 minutes later

"JAEJOONG! CAR! THERE IS A CAR!" YunHo yelled as he pointed out the white convertible that had to swerve to get out of our way.

"HYUNG! THAT'S THE SIDEWALK NOT THE ROAD!" ChangMin frantically screamed a few seconds later as JaeJoong began to drive on the sidewalk people jumping out of the way and screaming trying to avoid being hit by the black car.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" JunSu began to panic.

"OPPA! SLOW DOWN! THE SPEED LIMIT IS 120KPH NOT 160KPH!" I was scared out of my wits.

"WE'RE NEVER LETTING JAEJOONG HYUNG DRIVE AGAIN!" YooChun cried

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We all screamed together as JaeJoong got back onto the street and changed 2 lanes, avoiding 3 more cars.

JaeJoong was the only one that didn't scream but was grinning evilly, his eyes were those of a maniac, as he gripped the steering wheel and pressed his foot down harder onto the accelerator.

5 minutes later we had finally got to the movies in one piece. Thanks to JaeJoong's crazy driving what would have been a 20 minute drive ended up being 10. Amazingly we weren't caught by any police…they must have all been busy…probably cleaning up Jae's mess.

All of us were in a state of shock. I had one hand tightly holding onto the door another gripping onto one of JunSu's arm. JunSu was grabbing both of the front seats, while YooChun was holding the metal rods attached to the seat heads of JaeJoong's seat. YunHo had one hand grabbing the door and another grabbing the handle that was attached to the car roof, while ChangMin was in such a state of shock, in the front seat, that he was only pressing his hands to the headboard and car door. All of our hands had turned snow white from gripping parts of the car (or in my case a part of the car and JunSu's arm…which probably will have some nail marks when I let go…) for so long.

"We're here~" JaeJoong sang as he screeched into a parking spot, barely missing the two cars next to him.

He then opened his door and got out. He had only walked about a meter when he realized that we were all still in the car and hadn't made a move to get out. So he went to the side doors closest to me and ChangMin and opened them. With out anything to support us anymore we all came tumbling out of the car.

"Land sweet land!" I began kissing the street not caring about the germs or how people were staring at us, I was just glad that we were alive.

"We're alive…we're alive…" JunSu kept muttering as he walked around like a lunatic.

"I saw my life flash before my eyes…" YooChun said in a daze.

"I think I saw the white light…" YunHo's eyes were hazed over not seeing anything in front of him.

ChangMin staggered over to the nearest tree and threw up. We told him not to eat so much before we left…but then again none of us knew how JaeJoong drove.

"So I'm driving back because my driving is awesome!" JaeJoong said a few seconds later giving us all a huge grin, when the rest of us had mostly come back to our senses.

We all glared at him then Yoochun walked over to JaeJoong and snatched his keys out of his hand.

"_I'll_ be driving back. I would _Not_ like to die." YooChun declared

He then began to walk towards the movie theater leaving the very confused JaeJoong standing near the car

End of flashback

I shuddered remembering that day. After that we NEVER EVER let JaeJoong drive again. Plus the second I could get a hold of her, I warned EunJung about her husband's driving. Now to be sure that JaeJoong doesn't go out and kill himself, either ChangMin or EunJung drive JaeJoong to places he wants to go (and if they aren't around he asks his other members or me). So technically ChangMin does have a car…

Sometimes JaeJoong would get restless and take the keys and try to drive on his own so we began to hide the keys…unfortunately JaeJoong is really lucky and occasionally finds the keys whenever we hide them. Last time I had hidden them in Yoochun's Bambi doll but ChangMin and YunHo were teasing YooChun one day tossing it around and the keys fell out…

After 5 minutes I saw the boys had already nodded off to sleep. JaeJoong and YooChun were in the back seat, with JaeJoong resting his head on his seatbelt and YooChun resting his on JaeJoong's shoulder, while ChangMin was resting his head against the side door next to me. ChangMin got the permanent seat in the front, after we had found out that not only did he kick people when he slept, but he also talked in his sleep. Not just random jumbles of words that made no sense I mean you could have a straight out conversation with him! But he wouldn't have the slightest memory of the conversation when he woke up. Plus it was the only way the driver would be able to stay awake/be entertained.

"Crab…I want crab…" ChangMin began to mumble 3 minutes later

"ChangMin…there is no crab." I said thinking he had woken up.

"But I want crab! Crabs and chocolate…" ChangMin said again

"ChangMin there…" I turned my head and paused as I noticed that ChangMin was actually sleeping.

I smiled evilly with plans of messing with our evil Voldamin going though my head.

"ChangMin you can't have crab or chocolate."

'Why not…" ChangMin mumbled back

"Because I ate the crab and gave the chocolate to YooChun." I stated

"NO! NO! MY CRAB! THAT WAS GOING TO BE MY CRAB! I WAS GOING TO DIP IT IN THE CHOCOLATE AND EVERYTHING! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM!" ChangMin began to shout banging onto the car which we had 'ChangMin proofed' along with our other cars, picturing what I assumed to be what would have happened to YooChun if he stolen Voldamin's one true love…food.

"I was kidding ChangMin here is your crab and chocolate…" I looked around for something to give him to calm him down and found a piece of scrap paper.

I handed it to him and he stuffed it him his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. I held in my laughter afraid that it might wake him up. But after a few more minutes he had fallen back to sleep. The rest of the trip I couldn't get much of a conversation out of ChangMin because he only talked about food that was uninteresting.

Ten minutes later I had pulled into the stadium's VIP parking lot after showing the security guard our IDs. I had woken up the others so they could find and show their IDs. What? You really thought I was going to search through their pockets to find their IDs? YooChun may be my husband and ChangMin and JaeJoong my close and best friends but I'm _NO _way in_ HELL_ going to stick my hands in their pants! What do you think I am? Some kind of perv? You guys have some sick minds!

After I had parked and turned off the car we got out. Ok only Jae, ChangMin, and I got out of the car. YooChun had fallen back asleep laying flat on the seat without the support of JaeJoong's shoulder to hold him up. JaeJoong seeing his best friend still asleep in the car, turned around, went back in the car and gently shook him awake.

"Ya…Yoochunie~ Wake up~" He sweetly called

YooChun whacked his best friend's hands away then rolled over. Unfortunately for him there was no more chair left for him to roll on to and he fell to the floor.

"Huh…we there yet?" YooChun groggily asked rubbing his sleepy eyes.

We looked at him for a few seconds then burst into laughter. YooChun's hair was sticking up in odd places and he had some of Jae's T-shirt designs on his cheek.

"What?" YooChun was still in a sleep daze.

"Your hair…haahahahaha…and face…hahahahaha." JaeJoong laughed

"What about them?" YooChun asked

"Your hair looks like a tornado went threw it and your face has my shirts designs all over it!" Jae chocked out through laughter

"Well you have seat belt marks on your face!" YooChun pointed at JaeJoong's face with an accusing finger.

JaeJoong stopped laughing and glared at YooChun as me and ChangMin continued to laugh.

"You shouldn't be laughing you look like you got your face smashed!" JaeJoong yelled at ChangMin punching him hard in the arm.

"Hey what was that for!" ChangMin yelled punching him back.

"You laughed at me!" JaeJoong punched him again

They kept on punching each other as I rolled my eyes.

"Would you guys stop playing One Touch already! Before you hurt each other" I stood in front of both of them just as they were about to hit each other again.

ChangMin pouted "Noona…JaeJoong hyung is being mean to me again."

"Aww…it's ok Minnie, noona will make things better." I then went over and gave him a hug and de-smashed his face.

I then turned around and yelled at JaeJoong.

"Ya! Stop being mean to the maknae!"

"Sorry EunMi…" JaeJoong apologized

"Now you and YooChun get over here so I can fix your appearances. Unless you want tomorrow's newspaper to read 'DBSK's YoungWoon JaeJoong and Micky YooChun watch their member's soccer game like they just rolled out of bed' " I commanded waving them closer.

They looked at each other shrugged then walked towards me so I could fix their appearance, making them look like they didn't just rolled out of bed.

When I was done, I grabbed ChangMin's and JaeJoong's arms and linked them with mine. I turned around and yelled at YooChun who was still fixing his hair in the side mirror of the car.

"Ya! YooChun hurry up!"

Then with our arms still linked we walked towards the stadium. Before we got close I unlinked my arms from Jae and ChangMin and walked back to where YooChun was and grabbed his hand. Why did I do that? Well I had no intention of being hated by all of Cassiopeia just because I was seen avoiding my 'beloved' husband. Hey as many antis as I may have, many of the Cassies think me and YooChun are a cute couple, more so then the YooSu couple sometimes, which is saying a lot, and I really don't need to add to the number of antis right now.

So when we got to the entrance I forced a happy smile as we were soon surrounded by fans and photographers along with reporters. Security was keeping a path open for us as we walked towards the stadium, the boys signing occasional autographs and waving towards the crowd.

"JAEJOOOONNNNNNGGGG! HONNNNEEEEYYY!" A voice yelled a second after we had entered the stadium as the owner of the voice tackled JaeJoong.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" EunJung whined still hugging the now almost oxegenless JaeJoong.

After YooChun had moved to the USA DBSK went on a temporary hitas. But the other members, despite the hiatus, still kept busy to keep DBSK alive till he returned, doing solo tours, musicals, dramas and other jobs in between. Then when YooChun returned to Seoul, DBSK had a big comeback making new fans and showing a new side of them, with new songs and new styles. They soon became so popular that they went on tours around the world: Japan, China, Philippians ect. Not only did they hit it big in South Korea and became know as the biggest Kpop band of their time and they debuted in Japan as well and made Japanese albums along with their Korean albums that gained the same amount of popularity in both counties. They even have concerts and photoshoots in the Americas and Europe despite the language barrier. Some of the members continue to be in dramas and musicals broadening their horizon.

So with me still being their manager and work with them, I see them almost everyday, so after being in Japan promoting the Secret Code with their 4th Asia Concerts, and EunJung unable to find time from work to fly to Japan was JaeJoong deprived.

"How much longer till the game starts?" I asked EunJung even though I was already calculating how long it took us to get here.

"It starts…" EunJung started finally letting go of Jae so he could breath.

I calculated quickly writing in the air as I added up the minutes. 10mins to close the restaurant + 15mins to drive to the stadium + 5 minutes to show IDS and park + 10mins to walk through the crowd of people in front of the stadium. So 10+15+5+10=40mins.

"Wait never mind unni, I got it." I turned around to ask YooChun and ChangMin if they wanted to go to our seats yet to find them already gone. Then when I turned back around to ask Jae and EunJung I found that Jae had off and disappeared too.

"Where did they go?" I asked EunJung

"I think they already left to find their seat…" EunJung answered unsure of where the trio went either.

I sighed then said "Well we have 20 minutes before JunSu and YunHo go out. Let's say hi to them before the game starts, they are always hanging outside the locker room before the game."

I then turned around and made my way to the boy's locker room. As I got closer I heard some whispering going on.

"But hyung she needs to know." One of the voices whispered. I recognized the voice easily as my brother JunSu.

Curious about whom JunSu was talking about with whoever it was, I hid behind the wall out of sight. I looked behind me seeing if EunJung was still there to see her right where I left her talking to DongHae from Super Junior, who was also on my brother's team.

"But she hasn't gone through the transformation yet, and telling her now would put her in more danger then she will be after she changes." Another voices whispered agitated. The voice sounded like YooChun.

"I've felt it lately I can smell it in her blood…she's close to changing." A voice added slowly…I think it was Jae

I figured it was the DBSK boys talking…but what they were talking about…I don't know…

"Then one of us has to make sure to help her through it when the time comes." YunHo's voice gravely said.

"I'll watch her. She won't suspect anything with me." JunSu told them.

"Keep a really close eye on her. Remember she's…" ChangMin began but I didn't hear the rest as someone snuck up behind me and asked

"Whatcha doing?"

I jumped in surprise and turned around. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw it was only EunJung who had caught me eavesdropping.

"Yes what are you doing?" A voice behind me asked.

I turned around again to find all the DBSK boys looking at me. JunSu and YunHo were already dressed in their uniforms and were standing next to Jae and ChangMin.

"Eh?" I asked innocently confused.

"What were you doing there and how long were you listening?" YooChun asked angry being the one to ask what I was doing in the firstplace.

"I don't have to tell you!" I glared at YooChun

Then I turned to JunSu, YunHo and…DongHae? When did he get here? Oh well…

"Good luck SuSu and have fun out there!" I smiled and ruffled JunSu's hair.

"Noona how many times have I told you not to call me that in public? The fans caught on to the nickname and now its stuck!" Then he playfully smacked my hand away from his hair and fixed it while he grumbled "I not five anymore either…"

I laughed then looked at the trio "Have a good game you three! Fighting!" I rolled my hand into a fist and gave them another fighting, then waved goodbye to the three, turned around, and began to head towards where our seat were.

EunJung, Jae, ChangMin , and YooChun wished the boys good luck as well then followed after me.

As we were walking away I could hear JunSu grumbling as YunHo began to tease him.

"Yes don't forget to have fun SuSu~" YunHo playfully said

2 hours later

"Hurry up guys! I'll get some food ready when we get inside!" I called down the stairs to the DBSK boys, plus EunJung, and DongHae (I decided to invite them over to eat) as I punched in the code to our apartment and unlocked the door with my key.

I had bought a keypad for our apartment after a Sasaeng fan managed to lock pick the front door and enter our apartment. We found the fan waiting for us to get home and we had to call the police, but we didn't press charges because she was a fan and still young.

I opened the door and picked up the bag of food we had quickly gotten from **The Red Sea**'s kitchen, while we were getting YooChun and JaeJoong's cars. I turned on the lights as I took off my shoes and put on my house slippers to find the apartment in a complete and utter mess. I looked around as I heard a bark and Harang come bonding towards us.

"Hey boy! What happened here? Did you do this?" I asked as I scratched Harang on the head.

Harang whined then pointed his head towards the kitchen where I could hear voices coming from that direction.

"They're back! Finally! I'm starved!"

"Hyung, EunMi's going to be pissed at us for making a mess. I don't think she's going to make food for us."

"Hyung can I take this ridiculous disguise already? We are far away from the stadium."

"No! I worked long and hard on those disguises!"

"Buy HeeChul we look like American pimps. I agree with SungMin lets take these off."

"But JungSu hyung…you were the one to come up with idea…"

"YoungWoon hyung help me get this off"

"I want to see my DongHae again!"

"Do you think they recognized us in the stands?"

"I think China should have won."

"HanGeng hyung you are part of this group so you root for our country!"

"YA! Hyung stop touching my lips!"

I sighed. Only one group of people were this noisy and we were dumb enough to not only give copies of the apartment key, but the code as well (besides JaeJoong, EunJung, YunHo, and ChangMin)…Super Junior….

I opened the door to the kitchen to find all of Super Junior in there. Some were in strange disguises, others were trying to get them off (thank god they had clothes underneath), a few were looking in the fridge or pantry for food, and YeSung was chasing RyeoWook around with one finger extended trying to touch the forever maknae's lips.

As I watched this going on I clear my throat loudly to get everyone's attention. Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned in my direction.

"May I ask why my apartment is a mess?"

"Um…well…you see…" KangIn started

"Uhhhh…" LeeTeuk had a guilty look on his face.

"Just clean it up." I sighed shaking my head knowing I wouldn't get a straight answer. "I'll go make food for you guys, you know where everything goes, oh and don't make a bigger mess. Or I will kill you guys." I smiled sweetly at them.

They all looked at me confused and some a bit frightened.

"Well get on with it!" I yelled snapping them out of it.

The ones that were trying to get their disguises of quickly pulled them off, and then followed the rest of the members out of the kitchen.

"Wait, HanGeng, SungMin, and…RyeoWook, you guys are helping me cook." I stopped the trio and told them what we would need to make. "KangIn you too." I added a few minutes later when I had set the trio to work and looked to see KangIn was just supervising as the rest of Super Junior was cleaning up.

KangIn reluctantly followed me into the kitchen and began to help us.

"Need help?" JaeJoong asked for once not asking to cook by himself but offering to help instead.

"Oppa just jump in wherever." I told him continuing to chop the vegetables with KangIn.

As we continued to cook Harang came into the kitchen to beg for some food and I soon had to send for YooChun to entertain his dog so we could cook without Harang there to temp us on giving him all of the food. And after about 1 hour of cooking we finished around 12:30am (with everybody helping we got done as quickly as we could). JunSu and EunHyuk called everybody to help get the table set and in a few minutes the table was out and filled with food.

We all sat down and were about to eat when I realized something.

"Ummm…where are ChangMin and ShinDong?"

I looked around the table, everybody shook their head or shrugged but when I got to KangIn he had a sour look on his face, then he opened his mouth and yelled

"ShinDong! ChangMin! You guys better not be eating the dessert in the kitchen!"

HeeChul stood up and opened the kitchen door to find ShinDong and ChangMin already chewing on a chocolate covered strawberry, with another strawberry in each of their hands about to be dipped into the chocolate fountain that they had started.

"Ya! Stop eating the dessert!" He yelled at them

I looked in after them worried, then spotting that the cake was still ok I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good the cake is ok…"

Then all of a sudden ChangMin grabbed the cake.

"Get the cake and run! We'll meet at the usual place! I'll buy you some times!" ShinDong yelled at ChangMin as he ran out the other kitchen door with the cake.

Or not…wait…they have a usual place?

"Everybody block the doors! Changmin and ShinDong are trying to steal the cake!" LeeTeuk yelled as he chased ChangMin around with Harang barking happily after them.

After 5 minutes of chasing ChangMin (and almost tripping over Harang many times) we caught him. I set the cake back in the kitchen, and told them if they tried that again we would kick their a**es.

"Ok guys dig in!" I then began to grab some food after I sat down at the table a few seconds later.

Everybody just stared at the food transfixed. There was food all over the table (we decided to have a big dinner even though it was after midnight): steak, chicken, salad, potatoes, kimchi, rice, ham, carrots, pasta, ramen, sashimi, fish, and more (there was also the food from JaeJoong's restaurant). Some of the other members had helped with the cooking when they had finished cleaning.

"All right let's eat!" EunHyuk broke everybody out of their trance.

It's a good thing that I had already grabbed my food, because the second they broke out of their daze, they attacked the food! It was like a war…and I was in the middle of it.

"Hey! That was mine!"

"This food is delicious…Hey! Stop trying to steal my food!"

"Hyung! Stop stabbing me with your chopsticks!"

"FOOD!"

"If you don't give me that back right now, you better sleep with one eye open tonight!"

"Let's see potatoes with chicken soup and kimchi…"

One hour later almost all the food was gone all but one piece of pork.

"Who wants the last piece of pork?" I asked already about to burst from so much food.

The second I had finished saying that 4 sets of chopsticks grabbed each side of the pork.

"So we meet again." ChangMin glared at the opponent in front of him.

"Yes but who will win this time?" ShinDong asked

KangIn and YeSung's chopsticks were also grabbing the pork.

They all began to glare at each other not letting go of their chopsticks that were holding the last piece of pork.

Then all of a sudden JunSu burst from the kitchen holding the cake with Yoochun and SungMin right behind him with the chocolate fondue fountain and a bowl of strawberries.

"Desert's ready!~" JunSu sang placing the cake in the middle of the table.

KangIn, YeSung, ShinDong, and ChangMin stopped their glaring contest, and loosed their grip on the piece of pork. They all drooled over the desert that were being brought out, then they remembered the meat they were fighting over and turned back to the plate…to find it gone.

"Hey! Where did it go?" KangIn cried

The four of them looked around till their eyes stopped at the Super Junior leader who had his chopsticks near his mouth and was chewing, what could only be the last piece of meat.

"Wat?" LeeTeuk swallowed then asked again "What?"

All four of them began to get up from their seats. Seeing that I stood up and yelled

"Ya! If you guys beat up oppa, you won't get any dessert!"

Hearing that they all quickly sat back down and began to grumble about not getting the meat as they waited for EunJung to serve them cake.

I looked at ChangMin and ShinDong and told then.

"_Now_ you can have the chocolate strawberries."

Then we began to eat again…you would think we hadn't eaten in months! Soon after twenty more minutes the dessert was gone as well.

"We have to leave now. We have schedules tomorrow morning and we have to get some sleep." LeeTeuk said as he stood up, thanked us for the food, and began to gather his members.

"Thank you for the food"

"Yeah thanks."

"The food was delicious."

"Sorry about the mess."

"We are really sorry we can't help you clean up."

Then they were gone.

I looked around at the messy table and began to clean up. EunJung and the DBSK boys began to pitch in after they had seen the Super Junior members off.

"You guys need to go to sleep too. You all have schedules tomorrow too." I used my manager voice as I spoke to the DBSK boys.

"No we can still help before we go." YunHo said as he continued to clean.

"It will be faster if we work together anyways." JaeJoong added as he threw away empty plastic cups.

"Plus we aren't the only ones that have to wake up early for schedules. You do too noona." JunSu said

I sighed and picked up the plates and took them to the kitchen where EunJung, ChangMin, and YooChun were making an assembly line for the dishes. EunJung washed, ChangMin dried, and YooChun put the plates away. They helped for ten minutes then I forced JaeJoong, YunHo, EunJung, and ChangMin to go home and sleep. They all lived in JaeJoong's giant mansion he bought after he got married.

After they had left YooChun and JunSu continued to help me clean up even after my many protest. I gave up and went into the kitchen to finish up cleaning the dishes while YooChun and JunSu put the large table we had used away. I had been cleaning for 2 minutes when all of a sudden while I was drying a plate I felt very faint.

The plate fell to the ground and shattered as the room began to move around me. I tried to catch myself on the kitchen sink but I was loosing my balance and I began to fall backwards towards the floor, but before I did I felt strong arms catch me and hold me up.

"Sh**! It's starting sooner then we thought!" YooChun curse as he stood up with me still in his arms holding me bridal style.

"Noona how are you feeling?" JunSu calmly asked me.

"Like sh**!" I told him but then I added quickly "But it's nothing I probably…" Then all of a sudden my whole entire body began to burn.

It was like someone had stuck me into a bucket full of burning coals. I gripped YooChun's arm sinking my nails into his arm as I bit my lips holding back a scream.

"JunSu call them over now!" YooChun yelled at my brother who was still standing over me beginning to get a bit worried.

"Everybody?" JunSu asked

"No just The Guardians. Tell JaeJoong it's started and to bring EunJung as well."

JunSu nodded his head and left. Once JunSu had left YooChun took me to the master bedroom and placed me on my bed.

"YooChun…what's going on?" I asked through clenched teeth as my body began to burn even more.

"I'll explain everything later…right now…" YooChun took out a small pocket knife and sliced it smoothly across his neck. He did it in a way where it wouldn't kill him but still draw blood.

"What the hell…" I began to cry, my eyes widening but then the smell of his blood hit me.

It was like nothing I had ever smelled before. It was sweet and delicious…and I wanted it.

"Hurry up! Drink my blood. It will make the pain go away." YooChun told me

"Hell…" I started

But before I could get the No out YooChun cried in frustration, grabbed my head, and pulled it near his bleeding neck.

"Drink. Now." YooChun commanded me with power.

I couldn't resist the blood anymore and I put my mouth near his neck and began to drink.

Drinking YooChun's blood was the best sensation I had ever had. It didn't taste like sulfur or salty, it was sweet and creamy like milk chocolate…great I'm comparing blood to chocolate…either I'm dreaming, or I'm having a nightmare. Unfortunately it was neither. I was awake…drinking YooChun's blood…and liking it.

When I had my fill YooChun gently pulled me away from him and set me back onto the bed. I could see his wound already closing up till there wasn't anything to show that he had just ran a knife through his throat. There was blood splattered all over his clean baby blue shirt and still some blood on his neck. My eyes began to glaze over as I continued to look at him. Then there was a knock on the door, YooChun stood up to get it, but before he could I grabbed his arm.

"What?" YooChun looked down at me with a kind questioning look in his eyes.

"Don't leave…lay down next to me…" I whispered

"But that's probably JunSu and…" He started

"They have a key…" I interrupted him "Just don't…don't leave me again…"

Then my arms went limp and I began to drift off into a deep sleep. But before I did I felt YooChun get on the other side of the bed and wrap his arms around my waist and pulling me to his body.

"I'll never leave you again. EunMi…I still love you…and that will never change…" YooChun whispered into my ear.

Then my world went black.


	9. The Call

Chapter 7- The Call

3rd person (5 days later)

"YooChun…YooChun…" Yoo JaeSuk tried to get the attention of the unresponsive YooChun

"Hyung!" JunSu hissed elbowing YooChun

"Huh! What?" YooChun looked at JaeSuk confused

"I was asking you guys how the concert went yesterday, and you were next to answer." JaeSuk told him brushing the awkwardness away like the top MC he was.

DBSK was on Come to Play, this was their 3rd appearance on this show and they were being asked questions of their concerts in Japan and their first concert in South Korea after a long time away.

It had been 5 days since EunMi had passes out and the members were beginning to worry. The transformation usually only took 2 to 3 days. Yet EunMi had still not woken up.

"Concert?" YooChun still looked confused "We had a concert yesterday?"

Everybody burst into laughter, except for the rest of the members who half-heartedly laughed along to cover up for YooChun's mistake.

"Snap out of it YooChun! Just say something like…'it was tiring but fun and great to see out Korean fans again after weeks in Japan.'" JaeJoong told YooChun through his eyes while everybody was laughing.

When the laughter had died down YooChun spoke again.

"No. Actually what I wanted to say is that even though the concert was tiring it was a lot of fun and me and the members are glad to be back home. Plus it was great to see all our Korean fans again after our long tour in Japan." He said flashing a smile.

"Yes and your fans must be happy that you guys are back as well." JaeSuk nodded his head.

A few hours later after the show was done DBSK thanked everyone for their hard work, and said their goodbyes, then began to walk towards the exit.

"Hyung I know you're worried…we all are. But that doesn't mean you can zone out on live TV." JunSu told his best friend

"Oh like you never do that?" ChangMin said making the other members laugh while JunSu pouted.

YooChun nodded his head acknowledging JunSu's comment but still laughing at ChangMin's. He was about to apologize for his behavior when his cell phone rang.

"Hello." YooChun said into the phone after seeing it was EunJung.

EunJung was at EunMi, YooChun, and JunSu's apartment taking care of EunMi while the boys went to their schedules.

"YooChun…she's waking up…" EunJung said on the other side of the phone.

YooChun slowly closed his phone and put it away. The second it hit his pocket he sprinted towards his car, becoming a blur as he ran. When he got into the car his phone went off again, he looked at the caller ID before picking it up, and saw it was JaeJoong.

"Hey! Who called? Why are you in such a hurry? What's going on?" JaeJoong rapidly asked

"EunMi's waking up."

YooChun then closed the phone, tossed it onto the seat besides him, turned the keys, slammed his foot on the accelerator, and sped out of the parking lot onto the road.


	10. Awakening to Training Hell part 1

Chapter 8- Awakening to Training Hell (part 1)

Oh my god did I have a f***ing headache. Not only that but I think I hear EunJung being frantic. What gives! I was only asleep for a day!

"Would you shut up already?" I yelled throwing a pillow to where I guessed EunJung was.

Apparently my guess was correct because I heard the sound of a thump as the pillow hit EunJung right in the face knocking her off the bed.

"But I didn't say anything!" EunJung whined rubbing the back of her head where she had hit it as she got back on the bed.

"Yes you did!" I looked at her like she had gone insane "You were going on and on about how I was awake and I'm going to kill the boys."

EunJung looked at me in surprise.

"But I only said that in my head…" She said slowly. Then EunJung got an idea "Wait what am I thinking about right now?"

I looked at her for a few seconds.

"Besides JaeJoong…" I then smiled and held back laughter and continued "You're thinking about how you're going to have to tell your husband how you tore one of his only 20 in the world, limited addition Hamtaro shorts."

"YOU DID WHAT?" JaeJoong yelled as he came bursting into my room in fury, with YooChun and the rest of the DBSK boys close behind him.

A few seconds later they were all in my room. The second the boys spotted me looks of relief and joy crossed their faces. I saw YooChun sigh then smile at me, I locked eyes with him for a few seconds before I looked somewhere else blushing.

"First of all, OH MY GOD! You can read minds!" EunJung exclaimed looking happily at me. Then she got off the bed to stand in front of a very angry JaeJoong and gently said "Honey, I'll buy you 5 more ok."

JaeJoong smiled and spoke in a sexy voice pulling EunJung close "6 more and a kiss then I'll let it slide."

EunJung laughed "Fine." Then she kissed JaeJoong passionately while me and the boys looked away from the scene.

I eventually drifted my eyes around the room till my eyes fell onto the boys and my eyes widened in surprise from what I saw.

"HOLY SH**T WHEN DID YOU GUYS GET TATTOOS?" I cried pointing at their left cheeks on their faces, where there was now a crescent moon with designs in it.

They were all the same red color except for YooChun's, which was blood red.

"Hey I have one too~" Jae whined pointing to his own left cheek on his face, where he had the same tattoo as the others. His was also red except it was a bit lighter then YooChun's like the rest of the boys.

YunHo hit JaeJoong on the head and scolded his friend "Hyung! This is not the time to be funny!"

"What tattoos?" EunJung asked confused "Baby did you get a new tattoo already?"

"The one on their freakning faces!" I told her pointing at their left cheeks.

"Honey, you won't be able to see them remember." JaeJoong reminded his wife.

"Wait…why can we see it…" I asked slowly as I waved my hands towards the boys and me "but she can't?" I asked pointing towards EunJung.

"Welllll…" JaeJoong started

"You see…" JunSu added

"About that…" ChangMin said right after JunSu

"Ummmm…" YunHo scratched the back of his head

"Uhhh…" YooChun rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet thinking.

"Oh for gods sakes! Do I have to tell her myself?" EunJung asked annoyed as she shook her head at the DBSK boys like they were idiots.

"Tell me what?" I asked curiously

EunJung turned to me and bluntly said "It's because I'm a human and you're now a vampire just like the boys."

"What?" I looked at her surprised not understanding what she had just said.

"It's like she said, she's the only human in this room right now." YooChun cut in finally saying something.

That's when I noticed the sharp canine teeth pointing out of his mouth as he spoke. I then looked over at ChangMin, then JaeJoong, then YunHo, and finally my grinning brother…they all had sharp canine teeth. I felt around in my mouth to find that there was something sharp where my teeth should have been.

I turned my head to look into the dresser mirror across from me and found that I had sharp canine teeth also…not only that but I had the same crescent moon on my left cheek of my face, and like YooChun's…it was blood red.

I was in shock for a few seconds then I remembered something…YooChun and Jae were rich and could have hired people to do this.

"Ha ha, nice try guys." I laughed sarcastically as everybody looked at me confused, but I ignored them and continued, "Now get those off your faces before your photoshoot. Which is in…" I checked the digital clock on my nightstand, which read 5:00pm. Wow I slept the whole day! I'm amazed JunSu didn't wake me up to go with them to their schedules.

"2 hours." I finished my sentence, and then I added looking at DBSK sternly "And take those teeth out. I don't remember it being a Halloween theme." I commanded

"But—" ChangMin started

But before he could say anything else I had already grabbed a very confused EunJung and dragged her towards the bathroom with me.

After about 5 minutes of me trying to scrub off my fake tattoo (that the boys probably put on me while I was asleep as a joke or something) and trying to take out my fake teeth…

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET THESE DAMN THINGS OFF!" I shouted frustrated as I continued to try to pull at the fake teeth, while EunJung scrubbed at my left cheek after me telling her where the tattoo was for two minutes.

"EunJung you can stop that now. You're only going to make her face redder, though it's nice for you to go along with this." A voice behind us said.

I looked up into the mirror to see YooChun leaning against the doorframe with arms crossed over his chest.

"Ok, what's the big idea? Why aren't they coming off?" I turned around and glared at my annoying husband before turning back around and continuing what I was previously doing.

"Because it's like EunJung noona and YooChun hyung said, we're vampires. Plus that's our clan symbol…so it doesn't come off, actually it can't come off." JunSu said as he popped his head into the bathroom.

"Clan symbol?" I turned around again to look at them confusion written all over my face.

"Yes we are part of the Netari clan the highest pure blooded nobles in the vampire race." YooChun said, but I could see that he was holding something back, but I just brushed it aside.

"Uh…ok, let me get this straight…" I walked towards my bed and sat on it, giving up on trying to take off my fake tattoo and teeth.

EunJung sat down next to me and YooChun and JunSu joined the rest of DBSK standing in front of the bed.

"So you're a vampire, you're a vampire, you're a vampire, you're a vampire, and you're a vampire." I said pointing to YunHo, then ChangMin, then JaeJoong, then JunSu, and finally YooChun.

The five of them nodded their heads.

"And I'm a vampire."

They nodded their heads again.

"But she's not." I pointed to EunJung as everybody nodded their heads again.

I looked at them for a few seconds then burst into laughter.

"Are you ok?" JunSu asked concerned on whether his sister had gone insane.

"What's so funny?" YunHo asked me worried about my mental state as well.

"I'm laughing…hahahaha…because…hahahaha…you guys…hahahaha…think your vampires…hahahaha." I managed to get out in between laughs

A few seconds later I managed to stop laughing, but the looks of confusion on their faces caused me to break into a new round of laughter again. After another minute of me dying of laughter to the point that I was crying I stopped and whipped the tears from my eyes.

"Alright I'm done." I said smiling putting my hand over my mouth to keep myself from bursting into another round of laughter.

"I guess we'll have to show her." YooChun sighed looking at YunHo.

"Hey! Don't look at me!" YunHo cried "I had to do it last time" he added in a whiney voice like he was a child being told to clean his room.

"Well that's because I needed to comfort JunSu." JaeJoong reminded his bandleader.

"I'm not doing it either! I just bought these close yesterday! I really don't want them shredded into pieces." JunSu added

"I do the cleanest cut." YooChun stated "So…"

The DBSK members looked at ChangMin at the same time.

ChangMin sighed and said "Fine, but you guys have to promise that you will put me back together _right_ this time." He ethicized right, as he glared at his hyungs "I did not enjoy having my foot where my hand should be for 2 hours last time."

The DBSK members smiled at the memory.

"Aww but it was so funny." YunHo smiled innocently.

ChangMin used his Voldamin glare on the DBSK boys.

"Ok, ok, we promise! Now stop scaring us with your death glare!" JunSu almost shouted.

"What are you guys doing? A jigsaw puzzle of ChangMin? How is that supposed to convince me?" I laughed

"I just have to say one thing EunMi." YooChun looked at me ignoring my comment. "Don't freak out."

He then went to stand in front of ChangMin and flexed his fingers. All of a sudden black smoke surrounded his hand, and when the smoke cleared a few second later YooChun was holding a sword in his hand. (I don't know how to describe swords so here is a pretty picture for all of you. Aren't I the nicest narrator ever?)

YooChun swung the sword around in his hand playfully but at the same time very skillfully.

"This might hurt a little bit ChangMin." YooChun said

ChangMin closed his eyes, relaxed his body then said

"Ok I'm ready hyung."

YooChun nodded his head and raised his sword.

"Wait…" I said slowly starting to realize what YooChun was about to do to our maknae.

I got up off the bed to try and stop YooChun, but all of a sudden JaeJoong and JunSu blurred and appeared besides me. They grabbed onto an arm each and held them behind my back.

"Don't struggle EunMi. You need to see this." JaeJoong calmly said not letting me go.

YooChun then, right before my eyes, swung his sword at ChangMin at an amazingly fast speed, so fast that that he began to blur. When YooChun unblurred a few seconds later ChangMin fell to pieces on the floor. There wasn't any blood coming out of the wounds, YooChun had cut him into 5 pieces. ChangMin's head, arms, and legs were now separated from his body.

"WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS! CHANGMIN! CHANGMIN! CHANGMIN-AH!" I was yelling while struggling to break free from JaeJoong and JunSu's vice grips and run towards ChangMin who I could only assume as dead now.

"Didn't YooChun hyung tell you not to freak out?" My younger brother sighed next to me unfazed by his best friend slicing up his band member with a sword.

Then all of a sudden ChangMin's decapitated head spoke.

"Are you going to do it yet hyung? I'm falling asleep here."

Then his eyes opened and he looked around.

"Oh…hyung! You said it was going to hurt! I was scared for no reason!" ChangMin's head shouted at YooChun.

"I just wanted to scare you a little." YooChun teased "Anyways it would only hurt if YunHo hyung sliced you up, he has the worst swordsmanship out of the 5 of us." He said pointing at YunHo.

"You want to go?" YunHo asked annoyed at YooChun as a sword appeared in his hand. (Me being the nice narrator again will just give you a picture)

"Fine but you know I'm the best with a sword in our clan." YooChun paused for a second then corrected himself "No actually vampire race."

YooChun then turned to YunHo and attacked him.

While this was going on I was still in shock, looking at ChangMin's head, which was still detached from the rest of his body, with a blank and shocked look on my face as ChangMin began to shout at his hyungs.

"Ya! Hyungs! Put me back together already!"

But YooChun and YunHo ignored him only hearing the clang of their swords as they collided with each other, too focused on their fight to hear ChangMin.

"HYUNGS!" ChangMin finally yelled louder ten seconds later, unable to take being ignored anymore.

"WHAT!" YooChun and YunHo yelled together as they both glared at ChangMin for interrupting their sword fight.

"Can you please put me back together…I think it will make EunMi noona more comfortable." ChangMin told them.

YooChun and YunHo looked over at me to find me still having not moved an inch from shock, only staring straight ahead unblinking. JaeJoong and JunSu had let go of me and were waving their hands and snapping their fingers in front of my face trying to get a response from me. EunJung continued to sit on the bed already bored from this scene.

After a few minutes of trying to snap me out of it, JaeJoong and JunSu gave up and went to help YooChun and YunHo but ChangMin's body back together.

A minute later ChangMin's body was reconstructed except for the head, which was being held by my brother.

"Hyung can you hand me my head?"

ChangMin's arms stretched out waiting for its head. JunSu walked over to ChangMin's body and gave it his head. ChangMin's arms took it from JunSu and put the head back on his neck where it should be.

"Ahhhh that feels better." ChangMin sighed as he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders, seeing if everything was connected properly.

"What are we going to do about EunMi-ah?" EunJung asked seeing that even with ChangMin back in one piece I still hadn't moved an inch.

"I have an idea." ChangMin said

He then went and stood in front of me bent down till his eyes were level with mine and began to stare at me not blinking. After a few seconds of the stare off ChangMin made a face which caused me to blink from trying not to laugh.

"HA! You lose! You blinked!" ChangMin smiled happily putting up a victory sign with his hand.

"That's not fair! You made a face!" I whined finally snapping out of my shock.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" JaeJoong cried, saying it like Dr. Frankenstein when his monster came alive for the first time.

"Of course I'm alive! I was never dead." I turned and glared at Jae.

"Now that she's better I want food…what food should we get though..." I heard ChangMin say as he started to list off food he wanted.

"ChangMin-ah will you stop talking about food for like a minute?" I asked him, turning my head towards him to see a confused look on his face.

"But I didn't say anything EunMi noona…" He slowly said as the other boys nodded his head in agreement.

"Remember she can read minds people." EunJung reminded us like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But how come she came only read a few select things from our minds so far?" YunHo asked as his sword disappeared with the same black smoke it had come in.

"I think it's because she doesn't know how to control it fully yet" YooChun responded as his sword disappeared also.

"Ok I believe you guys are vampires now. But how do you know I am?" I asked the boys

YooChun pointed at my face

"That 'fake' tattoo on your cheek. It only appears after the transformation from human to vampire." YooChun put quotes around fake.

"So all vampires have these tattoos?" I asked looking at the tattoo again in the dresser mirror touching it with my hand now fascinated by the swirls and slashes in the crescent moon.

"Yes but not every vampire has the same tattoo." My husband informed me.

"Each vampire has a different tattoo coinciding with which clan they are in." Junsu cut in, "We are in the Netari clan which is the highest clan in the vampire race." He reminded me.

"Wait does that mean…" I began but was cut off as Jae cut in as spoke.

"Well that's enough questions for today! Time for the first test!" He cheerily said clapping his hands together.

"What? Test?" I looked at him confused.

This day is just full of confusion, and I only woke up 30 minutes ago! Then I remembered something important.

"Wait, you guys have a photoshoot today remember." I reminded the boys.

"No we don't" YunHo shook his head

"We already went…" JunSu began

"When? Did they reschedule for an earlier time?" I asked my brother.

"No, the time wasn't changed." JunSu looked uncomfortable like he didn't want to tell me something.

"Then why isn't there a photoshoot today and how have you already gone?" I asked getting agitated from not getting a straight answer.

"EunMi, you were out for 5 days." YooChun calmly said finally telling me what my brother was afraid to tell me.

"Normal vampires usually go through the transformation in 2 to 3 days. But you took 5…the only other person who took that long was…" JaeJoong paused looking at his members "But he only was out 3 and a half days." He continued not telling me who.

"Wait your saying I'm not a normal vampire!" I panicked worried that there was something already wrong with me.

"Well you weren't normal to begin with!" YunHo laughing at his own joke.

YooChun and JaeJoong, who were to the left and right of him, hit him on the head.

"Who was the one that said it's not the time to be funny a few minutes ago?" They chorused together.

"Sorry…" YunHo mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head while JunSu and ChangMin laughed at him.

"No don't worry since the transformation is the most dangerous part when your awake then everything is fine, now if you didn't wake up then we have a problem." JaeJoong answered washing the worry off my face.

"Now on to the test!" JunSu cried as he ran out of my room excited.

"What's so great about a test?" I mumbled following behind him and the rest of the people in my room.

20 minutes later

"Ok let me start by explaining what we are doing today." YooChun began as he, EunJung and the DBSK members stood across from me.

We were at JaeJoong's giant mansion out in the garden. Jae's mansion and garden were only about a little bit smaller then the house YooChun lived in when he was younger. It was a beautiful day outside, with clouds lazily moving across the light blue sky and the breeze softly blowing in our faces.

"Wait." EunJung stopped YooChun before he began.

"What?" YooChun looked over at her a questioning look on his face.

"Can I go inside? I don't need to be here right? The training is usually boring when you guys start off." EunJung asked him.

"Sure…but…" YooChun's stomach growled "Can you make us some food to eat." He flashed a smile that would make any fangirl faint.

"Fine." EunJung sighed as she began to walk towards her husband's mansion "Any request?" She stopped and turned around to ask the members.

"OH! CRAB! I WANT CRAB! And about anything else you can find in the kitchen!" ChangMin shouted excited.

"ChangMin's first and forever love…food. No wonder Cassies made the couple name MinFood." I sighed shaking my head, smiling a little.

"Good luck EunMi-ah! If the boys start to annoy you just come get me in the house." EunJung then threw up her hand and waved at us as she turned back around and walked toward the mansion again.

YooChun cleared his throat and spoke again

"As I was about to say. Today we are doing a speed test. We want to see how fast you can run around the garden once. Seeing as you're a newly transformed vampire we don't really expect you to go that fast. Each day you will go with each of use to learn something different." YooChun paused to make sure I was listening to him, seeing that I was he continued.

"JaeJoong will teach you about vampire history, our strengths, weakness, how to act around older vampires and so on. When you're with YunHo he will show you how to do hand to hand combat better then you know right now. JunSu will train you on how to be quicker, ChangMin will be the one to teach you how to control your mind reading better, and your powers when you discover them..."

I stopped YooChun and asked "Powers? What do you mean by power? How will I know which one is mine?"

"Yes powers. Each vampire posses a power, you will soon find out on your own." He said

"Alright…" I worriedly said "So what are you going to teach me?" I asked him remembering he still hadn't told me what he would be teaching me.

"I will be in charge on teaching not only how to summon your sword, but teaching you how to use it." YooChun answered

"Great! I can't wait to learn from you!" I sarcastically said

YooChun ignored me instead he turned to JunSu and said

"But first we have to do your speed test first." He then took out a stop watch. "Once around the garden will do, as usual."

JunSu nodded his head and got into a starting position.

"Ready…set…GO!" YooChun called starting the stopwatch

The second YooChun yelled Go there was a burst of wind and JunSu was gone.

"HYUNG! YOU CAN'T USE YOUR POWERS!" ChangMin yelled after JunSu. "HYUNG!...HYUNG!" ChangMin continued to yell.

"FINE GOD! I'LL STOP USING THEM!" I heard JunSu yell from somewhere in the garden.

Only about a minute later JunSu came crashing through one of the hedges behind us and stopped cleanly next to me.

"How long did I take?" JunSu asked panting a little.

"I didn't time it." YooChun told him showing the cleared stopwatch. "You used your powers so you have to go again." YooChun bluntly said

"But hyung~" My brother whined

"No you know the rules of the speed test. No. Powers." YooChun sternly looked at JunSu.

"Fine" My twin sighed in defeat as he got into starting position again.

"JunSu speed test take 2." ChangMin cheerily said closing a marker they used in movies.

"Maknae, what is this a movie all of a sudden?" YunHo gave ChangMin a weird face.

"Yep! I'm filming this!" ChangMin grinned

"What?" We all exclaimed.

"But you can't! This is top secret! Nobody can know we are vampires!" JaeJoong's face went pale.

"I was just kidding. You should have seen the looks on your faces!" ChangMin laughed pointing at our faces.

JaeJoong angrily went over to ChangMin and hit him on the head, which stopped his laughing instantly.

"YA! Dongsaeng don't scare me like that!" JunSu yelled at ChangMin as he stopped fixed his hair; he was more worried about his appearance then the exposure of the vampire race.

"Remember JunSu…no powers." YooChun told my brother as he held his finger over the start button again after seeing JunSu nod his head. "Ready…set…GO!"

JunSu raced into JaeJoong's garden again, but this time there was no burst of wind. This time around I could also see JunSu's blurred figure as he raced off deeper into the garden before he disappeared behind some trees.

"483KPH." YunHo shouted holding up one of those gun like things police have to make sure you aren't speeding while you're driving.

Hey you expect me to know that they're called? Not a chance. Wait…when did he even get that? Better question…where or how did he get that? But before I could ask YunHo I heard a crash again as JunSu came bursting through the same hedges a few seconds later.

He stopped next to me again and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his shirt sleeve.

"Time?" JunSu asked YooChun, still panting.

"5 minutes flat." Yoochun told him looking at his stopwatch.

"YES! I beat my last record by a minute!" JunSu cried happily punching the air, followed by a victory dance.

While JunSu continued to do his victory dance ChangMin turned to me and said

"Alright noona you're next."

"Alright here are the rules for the speed test." YooChun ignoring JunSu as well. "Since you have just awakened we want to test how fast you are now. For right now we'll give you 10 minutes to go around the garden once. As you get more training from JunSu you'll become quicker and be able to do the test in 4 to 5 minutes. We take the test every few months when we have the time but after 5 or 6 tests we don't take them any more. This was JunSu's last test and the other members have already finished theirs."

When YooChun finished he reset his stopwatch again.

"Ummm…soo…all I have to do is run around the garden under 10 minutes…" I asked for clarification.

YooChun nodded his head at me.

"And if I don't?"

"Your Super Junior life size poster that all the Super Junior members signed, and was given to you by KangIn and Leeteuk on your birthday, will be given to a very happy E.. So don't even think about not trying." YooChun threatened me.

"You wouldn't." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I would and you know it."

"Damn it." I cursed knowing full well that he would.

I got into a starting position.

"Wait." JaeJoong told YooChun as he was about to start me off.

"What?" YooChun looked at his best friend.

JaeJoong pointed at my shoes that I was still wearing.

"Oh right." YooChun then turned back to me. "Take off your shoes. Since we don't know how fast you can go yet we don't want your shoes bursting into flames while you run."

"But JunSu ran with shoes." I pointed at the shoes my brother had been wearing since we had got here.

"Yes, but he has shoes especially made for high speed. You don't have a pair yet." YooChun then turned to JaeJoong "Which reminds me we need to call the shoe makers to make her a pair."

JaeJoong nodded his head as I grumbled and began to take off my socks and shoes.

"Alright are you ready?" YooChun asked as I got into starting position again.

"Yes, can we just start already?" I was getting a bit irritated at YooChun for delaying this for so long.

"Do your best noona." JunSu said with a fighting.

"Ready…set…GO!"

The second YooChun said Go I sprinted off into the garden.

As I ran through the garden I knew that the trees above and next to me and the grass bellow me should be blurry and unclear, because of the speed I was going, but instead I could see every petal on every flower, insect on every tree, and blade of grass as if I was leisurely taking a stroll through a park. I could feel the soft grass underneath my bare feet, could hear the sounds of animals that inhabited JaeJoong's exotic garden. A rabbit eating leaves, a pair of deer scurrying away, a lizard eating a nearby bug. I took in the smells, the air sweet with the smell of different flowers and trees, could taste the honey of a beehive nearby.

I took in my surroundings with new light and wonder as I gave a shout of delight, and as I continued to go farther and father into the garden I began to relax and with another shout of delight, began to pick up speed, pushing myself to go faster, enjoying the feeling of being so fast and free, and the wind blowing in my face whipping my hair back. But before I knew it, it was almost done as I spotted the boys waiting at the front of the garden, cheering me on. I smiled even though I was sad that this new experience was over, and with a burst of new speed I ran towards my friends.

"Woah! Noona stop!"

"YooChun catch her! I don't think she knows how to put on the brakes!"

"HOLY SH**! She started at 322 KPH, but now she's at 583 KPH! Those speeds are what a vampire gets to when they have trained for years!"

"ChangMin what was the time?"

"2 minutes!"

Then all of a sudden I crashed into something and fell to the ground on top of it, we slide across the ground till the moment I had built while running had stabilized as we finally came to a stop. It wasn't till we had completely stopped that I realized that my lips were on something soft.

I opened my eyes in and they widened in surprise as I saw YooChun underneath me, my lips pressed against his. The other boys surrounded us checking if we were ok, but it wasn't till they began to talk that I fully realized I was kissing someone…but not anyone…I was kissing YooChun!

I quickly rolled off of him onto the grass as the other boys began to fire statements and questions at me.

"Noona all you had to do to break is to stop running. Just like you normally would when you are running. Just stop your feet."

"No fair Noona~ You beat my time~"

"322 KPH…no 583 KPH! I can't even go that fast! EunMi-ah how can did you do that?"

"Umm guys…I think EunMi and YooChun have mentally passed out. But YooChun has a goofy grin on his face."

"Do I have to snap her out of it again?" ChangMin sighed as he went to stand in front of me and began to do another stare off.

While ChangMin did that JunSu went over to YooChun and began to try to shake him back to his senses.

"Hyung! Wake up! Ya, Hyung! Wake up! Snap out of it!" JunSu yelled at him as he continued to shake his best friend.

But me and YooChun continued to glaze at the blue sky above us unfazed by anything.


	11. Awakening to Training Hell part 2

Chapter 8- Awakening to Training Hell (part 2)

It was a blazing Monday morning as I drove my car to JaeJoong's house, making sure I wasn't followed by any crazy fans, knowing I would know where three of their favorite idols lived. The sun beating down on me marked mid-afternoon as I walked towards the front door after security let me through the gate. I shook the image of YooChun laying under me my lips to his from the day before as I knocked on the door.

Today was day two in being a vampire and today we were going to begin my training. I had asked the DBSK boys the day before why I needed to be trained but they all shook their heads and told me they would tell me in time. Today was my first day with JaeJoong, so while the other four members did their separate schedules for the day I learned about my race.

Ahjusshi-who looked like he was the butler-opened the door, bowed his head and greeted me.

"Good afternoon Kim EunMi. The young master is waiting in the living room. He just arrived from finishing his schedules for the day." He then led me to where I could see JaeJoong already setting up for today's lesson. "Kim EunMi has arrived, Young Master."

"Thank you. You may now leave ahjusshi." Jae thanked the butler who bowed and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Hi Jae Oppa~" I smiled at him as he turned around and smiled back then pointed me to the couch in front of the white board on wheels (that's what I call them anyways) he was cleaning.

When I sat down I took out a pencil and paper from the bag I had brought, to take notes during the lesson.

"Those aren't necessary." Jae told me seeing me take them out "We vampires have excellent memories."

"Oh ok." I then put them away and Jae began to speak.

"Alright before I even begin with today's lesson, do you want to know anything specific?" JaeJoong asked me as he cleaned the white board.

"Yes. Do we…you know…suck people's blood? And if we do…do we have to drink it everyday to survive?" I asked my best friend what had been on my mind the whole time I was driving to the mansion.

"Yes we do drink people's blood, but we don't need it everyday to survive like some fairy tales say. Most of the fairy-tales aren't very accurate so if you have questions about anything vampire wise ask me." JaeJoong smiled then continued "But we only have to go hunting about once or twice a month or every 2 weeks. Besides that we keep ourselves relatively healthy with human food and such, because we were humans before fully becoming vampires we can still get hungry and crave human food as much as we crave blood."

"Will I have to learn how to drink someone's blood?" I asked not liking the idea.

"Yes you will." JaeJoong nodded his head.

"But what about animal blood? Can't I drink that? Or another vampire's?" I asked remembering when I drank YooChun's blood when I began to transform.

"Unfortunately no animal blood does nothing to quench the thirst, nor does is it good for our body, if you try to drink too much our bodies could be damaged." JaeJoong shook his head sadly

Even though I knew I would have to eventually, I promised myself I would never drink blood from a human no matter what.

"As for other vampires yes you can drink another vampire's blood but if they don't give it willingly to you, their blood could invade your body and kill you." He gravely said "Vampire blood is also a great pain killer for us that's why YooChun made you drink his blood when you were first transforming. Without a vampires blood the transformation would be very painful and almost unbearable."

I shudder faintly remembering the burning sensation of the transformation not wanting to even think about how it would have been if I had to feel that for 5 days.

"Anything else?" Jae asked looking at me.

"Yes, another thing. Do vampire bites transform humans?"

"Not if you don't want them to." Jae answered quickly "You see we have 2 sets of fangs." JaeJoong began to draw on the board "One is for hunting and one is if we intentionally want to create a vampire from a human." He drew two sets of teeth with long and medium fangs, he then wrote 'for hunting' under the longer set of fangs and 'for changing humans' under the medium length fangs.

"But you don't want to transform a human into a vampire." JaeJoong warned

"Why not?"

"The power and lust could go to their head and they could become a killing machine. But there are those that can control that lust, but even then there is the problem of the transformation."

"What problem?"

"Vampire blood is poisonous to humans and any painkillers they try to take will evaporate out of their system to fast for the drugs to take effect. In a nutshell the burning pain could kill them if they aren't lucky."

"Oh…" I said slowly already making a mental note not to transform a human into a vampire unless necessary.

"Is that it?" Jae asked erasing the pictures he had drawn.

"One more thing how come I never noticed your fangs till now…and how come I can't see them now?" I asked Jae noticing his teeth looked normal today.

"That's simple. When we go through the transformation a charm is placed on use so when we are around humans that don't know about vampires our teeth seem absolutely normal to them. But the second they know about our existence and know we aren't just something in a fairy tail they can see them." Jae answered me.

"Oh…so because your house has so many humans that don't know what you really are your teeth are normal right now." Jae nodded his head

"No more questions?" Jae asked again

"Nope you may now begin seonsaeng-nim." I said as I got more comfortable on the couch.

For the next 7 hours JaeJoong began to explain things I would need to know about our race. He began with our weaknesses steel and copper, he said they can't kill use but if they are coated on a weapon and used against us they can stop our healing abilities, and if we are surrounded by it, they make us unable to use our powers. He also gave me a warning about over working myself, if I did our senses would weaken and they could also be weakened so much that we wouldn't be able to spot the clan tattoos which tell us if they are vampires or not. He told me not knowing if they are friend or foe could be very dangerous for a newly awakened vampire. Then he continued by listing off the clans in our race and their tattoos that go with them.

We had stopped to eat dinner after a couple of hours and continued to help me memorize which clan was on good terms with us and which one we should watch out for. And before I knew it, it was 11:30 and Jae told me it was getting late and I should head home. He led me to the car and waved goodbye as I drove away security opening the gate for me as I left.

When I got home I punched in our code and unlocked the door to the house and quietly opened the door. I turned on the hallway lights and took off my shoes, exchanging them for my house slippers, spotting YooChun and JunSu's house slippers gone meaning they were already home. When I got to the living room I could see YooChun was already passed out on the couch hugging his pillow, his Bambi stuffed animal not far from him. Harange was in his doggy bed at the foot of the couch fast asleep as well, but he woke up as I tried to pass him. He got up already in fool alert, but the second he saw that it was be he put his head back down and went back to sleep.

I walked quietly passed them in the dark after shutting off the hallway lights, thankful for my night vision I had gained as a vampire, and went to my room spotting JunSu's light were also off telling me he was asleep.

I quietly opened the door to my brother's room, walked towards his bed and sat on it. JunSu breathed softly as I stroked his head. JunSu's head moved and he mumbled

"Noona that you…?"

"Yes. Now go back to sleep baby, you had a long day." I whispered still stroking his head.

When I heard his breathing become even again I kissed him on the head, left his room, quietly closing the door, and headed to my room.

As soon as I entered my room I quickly dumped my bag on the floor, threw the keys on my nightstand, and began to undress and change into my pajamas. Then I brushed my teeth and then crawled into my bed. I stared at the ceiling for half an hour as all the information I just had received today cluttered my mind making me unable to sleep, but after a bit my eyes began to close and I drifted of to sleep, dreaming of the clan symbols and names of the clans I had learned that day.

For the next 3 days I continued my training. YunHo began to teach me moves to quick for a human to do and battle with me till I could get at least one punch or kick to hit him. The next day it was ChangMin who took me to a shopping mall and began to train me on how to control my mind reading capability, we got as far as blocking out other thoughts and just focusing on one person at a close distance. JunSu was my teacher on the third day, he tested me again on my speed by racing me through JaeJoong's garden, seeing that I still had that speed he tested me on my dodging skills by kicking soccer balls at a high speed at me.

It was hard work everyday and sometimes I didn't get home till well past midnight. Each day when I had free time I practiced what I could and trained by myself.

Then finally it came down to the last day of training for the week, sword training with YooChun.

"I know you hate me right now and rather not listen to me, but I'm the best swordsman out of the five of use so you're going to have to listen to me." YooChun told me as I stood in front of him my sword gripped in my right hand.

"Fine. I've been here for an hour and haven't killed you yet." I coolly said to YooChun

It had taken him an hour to teach me how to summon my own sword and now it was time to teach me to fight using it.

"As you probably already know, your sword needs to be an extension of your body, you need to trust your movements and follow through with them. Never stop mid swing or it could cost you your life." YooChun began to circle around me as he talked my head following him as I kept an eye on him.

"The heart is the most venerable part in a vampire's body, it is the only thing that is still human in us and could kill you if a sword runs through it. Protect it at all cost, never let the enemy know your weaknesses or they could run their swords through your heart in an instant." He then stopped, standing in front of me "I find it easier to teach if we straight out fight with the intent to kill…" he then disappeared from my sight, I felt his sword jabbing at my back a second later, where if he put any pressure on his sword it could run through my body and pierce me through the heart, killing me instantly.

"Let's begin today's lesson." He said as I turned around and tried to hit him with my sword, but he disappeared again, I felt his sword on my neck. "Too slow."

I swung at him again as he jumped back dodging it.

"Lesson one: even though it won't kill you, protect everywhere on your body, if you get decapitated, it might not kill you, but it can still give your enemy enough time to stab you in the heart."

I came at him again, this time he didn't try to escape but blocked my blow with his sword. He disappeared again, I listened waiting for a sound of where he might be coming from. I heard a crackle of leaves behind me and turned around just in time to block YooChun's attack. He then disappeared again to appear to my left. I blocked his blows as he continued to disappear and reappear attacking me at all angles and ways. As the fight wore on my eyes began to be able to follow his movements and when our swords met again we pushed our swords at each other testing our opponent's strength. As we pushed at each other, neither of us giving in, I saw an opening on his right side and swung at it.

"Nice try." YooChun swiftly blocked my sword and with a cry pushed back at me making me fall to the ground with him on top of me sword over my heart. "Lesson two: always expect a follow up attack and never fall for a trap that the enemy sets for you."

I glared at him panting, sweat already forming on my forehead, while YooChun was breathing easily and not breaking a sweat.

"Ok we are done for today. I think that's all you can handle for right now." YooChun said as he got off of me and began to walk away the black smoke already surrounding his sword as it began to disappear.

"Wait!" I called after him standing up. "I'm not done yet!"

I then charged at him my sword raised. YooChun disappeared again, but this time it was faster then it was before.

"Lesson three: know when the fight is done." YooChun then took away his sword from my neck from behind me and walked past me as I stood there stunned. "We have a busy schedule tomorrow and we need to rest up. You look like you haven't gotten any sleep for days. Remember your senses are weakened when you get too tired." He called behind him.

That night I didn't get much sleep either, images of death and swords haunting my thoughts as I kept on waking up in a cold sweat. But after a few times I began to feel the fatigued of the week kick in and finally fell into a sound sleep.


	12. Fun with Super Junior part 1

Chapter 9- Fun with Super Junior (part 1)

1 week later

"Ok guys you're up next! Remember you have a special stage with Super Junior up next after Big Bang. The first song is going to be Mirotic followed by a transition into Sorry Sorry the remixed version. You guys got that." I waited for a response from the DBSK boys. "Hello? Guys?"

I was in the boy's dressing room as they got changed into their outfits that Super Junior and DBSK had agreed on wearing. Their outfits were going to be the same except Super Junior was going to wear sapphire blue and DBSK pearl red to show who was in which group.

JaeJoong and Yunho had decided to use their band colors for their special stage together, and when they asked LeeTeuk he said the members in Super Junior were all for it.

"GUYS!" I yelled again after still not getting a response from any of the five members.

"WE GET IT!" They all yelled together a bit annoyed with me.

"Sorry it's just that this is your first special stage with Super Junior, and I just want you guys to be perfect for this show." I apologized for yelling at them.

"It's ok EunMi-ah…we're all nervous." JaeJoong calmly said as a coordi unni did his hair while another one did his makeup.

"Did you guys memorize the songs and dances?" I asked them still a bit nervous as I help JunSu fix his hair again as I glared at ChangMin who was going around with a hair dryer messing up everybody's hair till a coordi unni had stopped him.

"Yes." They responded in union again

"We practiced last night and this morning with Super Junior at stage rehearsals." YunHo looked at me through the mirror unable to move because the coordi unni was still fixing his hair thanks to the maknae.

"What when? Why didn't you tell me? How did I miss that?" I exclaimed panicking a little that I might have missed something important.

"Relax noona." My brother went over to me and held my shoulders looking into my eyes "Nothing bad happened."

"EunMi-ah you were tired after yesterdays…" YunHo stopped for a minute remembering that we were surrounded by humans that didn't know of vampire existence. "Hectic schedule since you had to go and check up on all of us because we all went to different places to do different activities. So we let you go to sleep early and sleep in today." YunHo smoothly covered up for what I knew he meant I was dead tired from yesterday's sword training with YooChun again.

The DBSK boys have been training me for the past 2 weeks now and I feel more confident with my abilities, but I still had a lot to learn and was beginning to loose too much sleep from constant schedules and training. Thankfully the soccer season was done and we had closed the restaurant till we were done promoting the new album. So that gave the members more free time to train me, at the same time promote the new album.

"I just wished you guys would have told me." I sighed

I helped the stylist and coordi unnis fix the boy up and just as I was done adjusting Jae's suit one of the staff members opened the door and called

"5 minutes!"

When made our way to the edge of the stage where the cameras couldn't see use, when we got there I handed out the microphones to each member giving a fighting for each (yes even YooChun) and watched them go out on stage left while Super Junior came in stage right behind them. The MC introduced them then there was a flash of lights and Mirotic began to play.

"Shi jag eun dahl ha gae pyeong beom ha gae na eh ge keul lyeo~" JaeJoong began singing Mirotic

"Eon jae na geu let due shi meonjeo mar eul geol eo wa~" KangIn sang after JaeJoong

"Mo deun ga neung song yeol eo dyeo Whoa~" ChangMin and SiWon sang together.

20 minutes later

"Under my skin~" all the members and the fans sang together as the song finished with a mix of Mirotic and Sorry Sorry remix, after the individual songs were sung with both DBSK and Super Junior.

After they were done they all bowed and thanked the fans as they ran off the stage hyper or walked off with style, making their way backstage, where me and many staff members were waiting there to congratulate them, hand them towels to dry off their sweat, or to give them water to drink.

"Good job guys! You did great!" I congratulated each of them as they passed me handing out water bottles to Jae, Su, Teuk, KangIn, and EunHyuk.

"Ughhhhh I screwed up! If YeSung hyung hadn't been singing with me they would have noticed that I sang the wrong line." JunSu talked to EunHyuk who was walking backstage with him.

"At least you didn't trip on stage…" RyeoWook mumbled behind them

"Well at least there were so many people on stage that they didn't notice you doing that." YeSung smiled tried to reassure his fellow member, but from the pain stricken look that stayed on the forever maknae's face he had only made it worse.

"I think we transitioned between the two songs perfectly!" LeeTeuk was smiling proudly.

"Wah! Wasn't that a great performance?" I heard the Male MC exclaim before the sound of DBSK and Super Junior making their way to their dressing rooms got louder.

"Super Junior and DBSK your cloths to change in to are in the dressing rooms. Your tables are in the front so we will need to fix your appearances as well. Go to coordi Yuri for instructions on which coordi has who's cloths, and which one will fix your makeup." One of Super Junior's many coordis yelled over the noise, I'm guessing she was the head coordi.

"Remember you're sitting at the same tables so decide now who you want to sit with!" I yelled after her.

We were at a Music Show right now that was having a special today. They were having a early award show because they weren't able to do one the year before because of miscommunication which resulted in half of the groups not knowing when or where the awards show was taking place. I don't know which one exactly (I was having trouble remembering if we were on Music Core, Music Bank, or Inkigayo). I lost track after…

*counts in head*

About 7 different activities today, I just handed the schedule to the boys and said…

That afternoon

"Here's the rest of your schedule for today. I printed it out for each of you." I handed a piece of paper with the rest of the day's schedule to each of the DBSK members.

"Mooma mer ma moim ith uh?" ChangMin asked his mouth full of food.

"What?" I asked not getting what he had just said.

"ChangMin-ah! Swallow your food before you talk!" JunSu yelled at his fellow member, as he shook his head and continued to eat lunch.

ChangMin swallowed his food and asked again.

"Noona you're not coming?"

"No, I'm going to take a break today, although I thank you for letting me sleep in, this weeks lack of sleep and last weeks lack of sleep from constant late night training sessions are catching up to me." I yawned and went to lie down on the couch.

"Ummm EunMi-ah…" YooChun started as he poured dog food into Harange's doggy bowl.

"What?" I grumbled annoyed as I got comfortable on the couch that was YooChun's bed at night.

"You do realize today is the awards show and our special stage with Super Junior right…"

The second YooChun said that I snapped my eyes open and got up off the couch, clutching my head from getting up too fast. After my vision mostly returned I looked at the DBSK boys and cried,

"Holy crap! Are you serious?"

JaeJoong and YunHo nodded their heads food in their mouths, crewing as YooChun handed me the paper that I had just given them, pointing to the last thing on the list.

"How did you forget what you just gave us? Didn't you look at it at all?" JunSu asked suppressing a smile with great difficulty after seeing my face.

"Oh shut up! I didn't look at it ok! I just printed it out!" I yelled at my brother as he began to laugh amused that for once I was acting like a child.

I glared at him again as he flashed his cute smile and made a heart with his hands,

"Love you noona~" he continued to smile sweetly as I continued to glare at him before breaking into a smile as well and hugged him saying I loved him too.

After I let go of JunSu I quickly ran to my room and changed out of my pajamas and got ready to leave, I gathered my purse that contained everything I would need that I prepared just in case I had one of these moments, and ran back into the living room where I could see the boys were already putting on their shoes ready to leave.

End of Flashback

So here I was, dead tired but because I needed to make sure the boys didn't do anything stupid I came along even though I could have handed them over to one of my underling managers that seem to always have time on their hands. I guess it's because I'm such a workaholic when it comes to my friends and brother…that is except YooChun.

"Ok this is going to be our seating arrangements…" LeeTeuk began a few minutes later after everybody had gotten fixed up to go to their tables.

YunHo held up a white board with two ovals representing the tables the members would be sitting at. Each table would have 9 of the members sitting at them.

"YunHo will be seated on the table to the right in the middle of HeeChul and Donghae." LeeTeuk began to explain the seating arrangements on the white board, pointing out the placements as he said the names. "JunSu your table is the left one with EunHyuk on your right and YooChun on your left, on one side of the table. JaeJoong and RyeoWook you guys are ok with being all alone sitting at the single chairs at the top of the table?" LeeTeuk asked Jae and RyeoWook.

Jae and RyeoWook both nodded their heads, and seeing that LeeTeuk continued on.

"Alright, our maknae will sit in the middle of your maknae and KiBum." LeeTeuk paused for a second before adding "ChangMin…KyuHyun…no evil world domination plots while you are sitting together…" LeeTeuk and YunHo both glared at the two boys as they put innocent looks on their faces.

"Why would we do that?" ChangMin smiled sweetly.

"We would never do that." KyuHyun added in the same sweet voice.

Everybody shook their heads or rolled their eyes not believing a word out of the two maknae's mouths who were known as EvilKyu and Voldamin.

"HeeChul you are across from them…" LeeTeuk paused in surprise as he and YunHo looked at the white board.

"Why are all the most likely to rule the world people sitting near each other?" YunHo cried

"I don't know? Who did this? And we have no time to change this!" LeeTeuk cried back.

"Please don't corrupt those two any more hyung." YunHo pleaded to HeeChul who had a sly smile on his face.

"There is nothing I can do…there is no time to change this…" LeeTeuk repeated with a worried look on his face because Dictator Hee-nim was sitting across from EvilKyu and Voldamin.

Leeteuk then sighed and continued,

"Anyways continuing on, YunHo you are across from KyuHyun…please keep an eye on those three." LeeTeuk pleaded then continued on again "DongHae you are across from KiBum. ShinDong and SiWon will sit on the fronts of that table. ShinDong next to HeeChul and SiWon next to SiWon…I mean ChangMin! Why did I say SiWon's name twice?" LeeTeuk laughed at his mistake.

YunHo then took his cue that it was his turn and handed the white board to LeeTeuk and began to talk.

"Finishing up the left table, SungMin you're across from EunHyuk, YeSung it's JunSu, and YooChun it's HanGeng. Then last but not least KangIn who is next to YooChun, and LeeTeuk next to HanGeng, both of them at the front of the table on the other side of JaeJoong." YunHo made it nice and simple.

I yawned as LeeTeuk told the rest of the members that if they still didn't know where they were seated that the white board would be placed over by the tables. My vision had been unfocused the whole performance and I was getting more and more tired as the seconds passed.

"_YooChun and JaeJoong warned me about this. They said if I didn't rest enough I would get weaker and my senses would begin to weaken as well."_ I thought to myself as I clenched my head ready to pass out.

I then began to walk slowly towards the dressing rooms passing by the DBSK members as I did.

"Hey noona are you ok?" JunSu asked me a worried look on his face noticing the sluggish way I walked.

I shook my head and smiled "Don't worry I'm fine…just a bit sleepy."

"Go to our dressing room and rest ok." YunHo also looked worried.

"Do you want me to help you to our dressing room?" I heard YooChun and JaeJoong ask at the same time.

"No I'm fine Jae Oppa, go out to the tables." I reassured Jae seeing his motherly instincts kicking in, and then I turned to YooChun and glared at him "Why would I need help from you!" The second I said that I wish I hadn't as I saw the broken look on his face, my heart ached but I quickly brushed it aside and stormed off to the dressing rooms.

Halfway there my vision began to give out again and I stumbled, but caught myself on the wall before I could hit the ground. I kept walking keeping a hand on the wall for support and opened a dressing room door a few minutes later, hoping it was DBSK's dressing room. As I stumbled inside I found a couch that was at the back of the room, and was positioned in a way that if you laid down on it, you wouldn't be able to be seen unless you went around the couch.

And a few seconds later I was out.

"Should we wake her?"

"Somebody get YooChun and JunSu."

"…What? They left already?"

"They thought she took the other van home after she rested a bit."

"Hyung then we need to call them…"

*smack*

"NO! I haven't been able to play with noona since they came back from Japan!"

"Fine…then let's kidnap her!"

"That's a great idea hyung!"

"All right!"

"Let's do this then!"

"You guys grab her legs, we'll grab her arms, maknae get her head."

I felt myself being picked up, but I was too tired to care.

"Wow she's knocked out!"

How hard did they work her?"

"Well they've been overworking themselves since they can back from Japan. They really only got a few days break."

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out again.

3rd person

Super Junior had just finished changing back into regular clothing after all the performances, and were about to leave when LeeTeuk remembered he had left his phone on the couch in their dressing room. But as he was about to leave after getting his phone he stopped, turned around, and was surprised to find EunMi sleeping on the couch. After seeing her he quickly called his members…and now they were carrying EunMi down the hallway. LeeTeuk and SungMin were carrying her by her arms, KyuHyun was carrying her head, and KangIn was carrying her by her legs.

"Hyung how are we going to get her out without the manager or anybody seeing us?" KiBum asked LeeTeukas he and the rest of the Super Junior members kept a look out for anybody, especially the manager.

'That's right…I didn't think about that…" LeeTeuk stopped walking, making everybody pause as well "Let me think…" LeeTeuk stared into the distance a thoughtful look on his face as he tried to come up with a plan.

Thankfully most of the staff members had already left as well as the stylist and coordi's, as soon as the show ended and everything had been cleaned up and put away.

Then all of a sudden LeeTeuk thought of something.

"Here HanGeng take her other arm." He quickly said as he handed EunMi's limp left arm to the confused Chinese member.

As HanGeng watched LeeTeuk run off back to where they had come from, SungMin and HanGeng looked at each other then HanGeng called SiWon over.

"Here SiWon!" They both cheerily said as they handed SiWon both of EunMi's arms before running off after their band leader.

KyuHyun who felt left out let go of EunMi's head and ran after his hyungs shouting,

"Wait for me!"

"Ya! KyuHyun! Warn us before you're going to do that!" DongHae yelled at the maknae as he grabbed EunMi's limp head and lifted it up again.

The rest of the members stayed in the same spot for 5 minutes not knowing what to do, keep sneaking EunMi out? Or wait for the 4 members that had just ran off?

But then all of a sudden as they were just deciding to leave the 4 boys ran past them as they yelled,

"Hurry!"

"Let's go!"

"We took the managers keys!"

"We need to leave before he finds out!"

Remembering EunMi SungMin and HanGeng skidded to a stop, went back to EunMi, shoved KangIn away from her legs and told him to help with the front. Now that 5 people were carrying EunMi they could move much quicker.

"Wait! How did you guys find the managers keys? Aren't they always on him or hidden after that one day?" EunHyuk asked after he had picked up KangIn and SiWon's things as the rest of the members picked up LeeTeuk, SungMin, and HanGeng's things as well, before following their fellow kidnappers.

"Wait what are you talking about? What day?" SungMin asked confused as he readjusted himself so he wasn't crashing into HanGeng while they were carrying EunMi.

"EunHyuk you idiot!" HeeChul smacked EunHyuk on the head, him being the only one not carrying anything. "That was supposed to be kept as a secret! You know he was the only one that wasn't-" he stopped realizing he had just made it worse.

"What did you guys leave me out of?" SungMin began to loose his usual calm; he hated being left out of things.

"You know that day when you were too sick to go with us to Music Core?" HanGeng jumped in.

"Yeah…" SungMin looked at their Chinese member nodding his head.

"Well when we were done the manager was flirting with some of the girl idol groups…" HanGeng began

"Again?" SungMi shook his head disappointed that their manager couldn't stay professional while on the job.

Super Junior's manager was around most of the Super Junior member's age in his late 20s and tended to flirt with the girl groups a lot. But because he was very handsome and charming the girls just ignored his comments instead of calling security on him.

HanGeng glared at SungMin for interrupting him.

"Sorry continue." SungMin apologized

"So anyways…" HanGeng continued after clearing his voice "Because we knew it would take forever to drag him away from the girls, we took the manager's key ring that holds all the keys to the vans, and went on a joy ride." HanGeng finished

"Which eventually ended up in us racing each other on the streets with each other and almost getting arrested." DongHae smiled at the memory.

"You guys went and did something that fun without me!" SungMin cried greatly sadden by the fact that he had missed this because he had been sick.

"You were sick with a high fever…and we wanted to make sure you got as much rest as you could…" RyeoWook meekly said trying to cheer SungMin up.

But SungMin's gloomy mood didn't change and the hallway was filled with silence as they continued to quickly move EunMi to the parking lot, hiding whenever they heard voices, and keeping out of sight. Then after a few minutes the 11 boys emerged from the building into the idol parking lot, surprised to not find a hoard of ELFs waiting for them to appear.

"Where did those two go?" DongHae asked as the members began to search for their leader and maknae.

"There's KyuHyun!" YeSung called as he pointed to where KyuHyun was standing nest to one of the four vans Super Junior had.

The Super Junior members made their way to where KyuHyun was, stopping a few feet away from where the van was, dropping all their belongings, and placing EunMi gently on the ground after one of the members had spread out a blanket that they had brought in their bag, getting some rest. After everything was put down SiWon looked around and asked,

"Where is Leeteuk hyung?" seeing that he wasn't among their group.

"He's-" KyuHyun began but stopped as he spotted something "Oh there he is!" he said pointing to another van that was diving towards them.

The van was another one of Super Junior's vans and at the moment was serving and going at a dangerously fast speed.

"Please don't tell me hyung is driving…" EunHyuk asked KyuHyun scared.

After he had said that the van came right at them and skidded to a stop only a few inches away from where the members of Super Junior stood, and if the car had stopped any later they would all have been road kill.

LeeTeuk rolled down the window and called SiWon over as the members backed away a few feet in shock from having almost being run over by the van.

"SiWon you're going to drive the other van. Here are the keys." LeeTeuk took one of the keys off the key ring and tossed it into SiWon's waiting hands. "Half of you are going with me, the other half with SiWon." LeeTeuk then spotted EunMi laying on the ground and quickly said before anybody could "Oh and I'll be driving EunMi."

"That's not-" RyeoWook began but was cut off by the leaders glare.

"Anyways we'll meet at our other dorm. Any questions?" LeeTeuk looked at the Super Junior members.

"Are you talking about our very secret dorm that only few people know about?" SiWon asked LeeTeuk.

"Yep that one." LeeTeuk nodded his head.

"Then first we should move EunMi into the van." KangIn said as he picked up EunMi bridal style and carried her towards the van.

After he had placed EunMi in the middle seat and buckled her seatbelt without waking her he went back over to where the other members were still standing.

"So who's coming with me?" LeeTeuk smiled at everybody once KangIn had joined the rest of the members again.

All the members took a step back and stood behind SiWon.

"Come on guys! I'm a great driver!" LeeTeuk continued smiling.

None of the members made a move to approach the van that LeeTeuk would be driving.

"Seriously guys!" LeeTeuk pouted.

Then all of a sudden LeeTeuk got an idea. He reached into the glove compartment till he found what he was looking for. He took out a piece of paper and tore it into 11 pieces, writing the numbers 1-11 with a pencil he found in the van, onto them and folded each one in half after he wrote the number. He then took off the hat he was wearing and put the numbered slips of papers in them and shook the hat around.

He then got out of the car and said,

"Ok how about this, the people that get a slip with the numbers 1-5 go with me and those who get the numbers 6-11 go with SiWon." LeeTeuk then began to walk in front of each member as they chose a torn piece of paper from LeeTeuk's hat.

"1" SungMin sadly said

"6" ShinDong called out as he got his belongings off the ground and got into the van SiWon would be driving.

"3" KangIn read his number.

"11" KyuHyun got his belongings as well and followed after ShinDong

"4" HeeChul yawned tired.

"9" EunHyuk sigh with relief picking up his bag and happily got into the van beside ShinDong.

"2" DongHae said

"7" YeSung got his bag and took shotgun seat.

"5" HanGeng opened up his torn piece of paper.

"8" RyeoWook took the seat behind YeSung placing his bag on the ground in front of him.

"10" KiBum read last, getting the final seat for SiWon's car after tossing his bag into the trunk.

"Ok 6-11 are already in SiWon's van, 1-5 come with me." LeeTeuk grinned evilly.

LeeTeuk's Van

"I call shot gun!" KangIn yelled as he ran towards the front seat.

"Hey no fair! I'm older then you! I get shot gun!" HeeChul shouted trying to get in front of KangIn

"Not if I get there first!" DongHae ran after his hyungs.

They all reached the door at the same time.

"Fine let's decided by ka-wi-ba-wi-bo." HeeChul rolled his hand into a fist and held it out.

"Ka-wi…" KangIn started

"Ba-wi…" DongHae said after him.

"BO!" KangIn, DongHae, and HeeChul cried together.

KangIn had rock, DongHae had scissors, and HeeChul had rock.

"YEAH!" KangIn and HeeChul cheered as DongHae having lost got into the van after SungMin.

He got into the middle seat besides the still sleeping EunMi and buckled his seatbelt.

"Ka-wi-ba-wi…" KangIn started again holding his hand in a fist next to his head.

"BO!" KangIn and HeeChul looked at what each had thrown out.

KangIn had scissors while HeeChul had rock again.

"Yeah! I get shotgun!" HeeChul cheered as he did a victory dance then opened the side door, sat down and buckled his seatbelt.

"No fair hyung! You always get shotgun!" KangIn whined as he sat on the other side of EunMi, after lifting her head from the seat and buckled his seatbelt as well.

HanGeng and SungMin sat quietly in the back seats, their seatbelts already buckled ready to leave.

After checking that everyone was in either SiWon's or his van LeeTeuk got back into the van, sat down and buckled his seatbelt. He double checked the mirrors then turned around and faced his dongsaengs.

"You guys ready?" He smiled happily at them his dimples appearing.

Everybody shook their head no, the looks of horror already beginning to form on their faces.

"Alright! Then let's go!" LeeTeuk started the van and honked at SiWon had already gotten into the driver seat of the other van.

He waved at SiWon as he looked up to show that they were going. SiWon waved back and started his own van.

LeeTeuk quickly skidded the van around and began to drive towards the parking lot exit. Then after 30 seconds, the van almost reaching the exit HanGeng shouted

"SH**!"

KangIn, DongHae, and SungMin looked at HanGeng in surprise (he wasn't known to curse a lot in Korean). They then looked at HeeChul the known foul mouth of Super Junior.

"What?" He exclaimed "He learned that on his own!" He widened his eyes in protest.

The trio continued to look at him unconvinced.

"I'm serious! I didn't teach him that!" HeeChul shouted at them.

They finally ignored him as SungMin asked HanGeng

"What's wrong hyung?"

"We forgot something very important…" HanGeng started slowly

"What?" DongHae asked him

"Our stuff! We forgot our stuff!" Right after HanGeng said that SungMin looked around the van and in the trunk seeing no sign of their belongings.

"HYUNG! My laptop is in my bag!" DongHae shouted

"Ya! Park JungSu! Don't tell me you forgot our things!" HeeChul yelled at his fellow 1983 born.

LeeTeuk slammed on the breaks, which made everyone hit their heads on the seats in front of them, or in HeeChul's case the dashboard.

"Hyung!" SungMin yelled as he and the other members rubbed their heads.

LeeTeuk spun the van back around, almost hitting the van SiWon and the other members were in.

"Ya! Park JungSu!" HeeChul yelled LeeTeuk's full name again as his head hit the side window.

But LeeTeuk ignored his members shouting and drove in the direction they had come from.

SiWon's Van

"Where're they going?" YeSung asked as he saw the van containing the rest of the Super Junior members going in the opposite direction they were going, as SiWon stopped the van.

"Who knows." KyuHyun responded as he looked up from the Starcraft game he was playing on his laptop, to see what YeSung had been talking about.

"I'm going to call DongHae to see what's wrong." RyeoWook said as he took out his phone and called DongHae.

LeeTeuk's Van

Sorry sorry sorry sorry, naega naega monjo… was heard throughout the van as DongHae's phone went off.

"Hello…?" DongHae answered his phone forgetting to check his caller ID.

"Hyung what's wrong? Why are you guys going back?" RyeoWook asked the phone.

"Who is it?" KangIn mouthed to DongHae.

'RyeoWook' DongHae mouthed back recognizing RyeoWook's voice.

"What does he want?" KangIn mouthed again

"He wants to know why we are going back." DongHae mouthed

"Hyung!" RyeoWook called when DongHae hadn't answered his question.

"Oh yeah! RyeoWook!" DongHae cried remembering he was still on the phone with RyeoWook. " No we just forgot our things in the parking lot." DongHae replied to RyeoWook's questions.

"Ok well we'll wait for you guys at the exit of the parking lot." RyeoWook said then hung up.

DongHae was about to say that there was no need, and that they would meet them at the secret dorm, but RyeoWook had already hung up.

"Who was it? And what did they say?" LeeTeuk asked turning his head around resulting in the van almost hitting MBLAQ's van.

"LeeTeuk hyung…first, pay attention to driving…" DongHae said as he turned LeeTeuk's head forward again "Second it was RyeoWook, third he said that they would wait for us at the exit of the parking lot." DongHae finished

A few second later they arrived to where they had left their belongings. DongHae, the one chosen to get their belongings, got out of the van and began to put the bags in the van. Thankfully none of the fans knew where they were and still thought they were inside, so nothing was missing as DongHae checked everything was there. He was chosen by default to get the bags because, KangIn would wake up EunMi (who had her head resting on his shoulder), SungMin and HanGeng were in the back, HeeChul didn't want to get out of the van, and unfortunately LeeTeuk was driving.

When he had only 2 bags left to put in the van, he heard a shout coming from behind him.

"Ya! Where do you guys think you're going!"

DongHae turned around hoping that voice wasn't who he thought it was. Unfortunately it was…

"Ya! Where are the other members? How did you guys get my keys?" Super Junior's manager yelled furiously sprinting for the van.

"Hurry up DongHae!" SungMin cried seeing their manager, who had been in track all through his high school and university time, quickly gaining ground, as he grabbed the last 2 bags from DongHae and put them in the trunk.

The second the bags were in SungMin's hands DongHae quickly climbed into the van, slamming the side door behind him yelling

"Drive! Drive! Drive!"

LeeTeuk not needing to ne told twice, spun the van around and drove off at top speed, leaving their manager in the dust. DongHae while holding on to dear life, buckled his seatbelt not wanting to die.

"Is that LeeTeuk driving…? Shisus save them all…" the manager shook his head and took out his phone.

SiWon's Van

Rokkugo! Rokkugo! Rokkugo! Marhe mal!

"Hello…?" EunHyuk nervously answered his phone after checking his caller ID, even though KyuHyun and ShinDong were vigorously shaking their head not to.

"HyukJae…" the voice over the phone calmly started.

EunHyuk's face tensed up waiting for the lashing that usually came after this real name was said.

"Y-y-yes…" EunHyuk stammered

"Would you mind telling me…WHY THE HELL DID I SEE HALF OF THE MEMBERS DRIVE AWAY IN ONE OF OUR VANS!" the manager began to shout though the phone "PLUS WOULD YOU LIKE TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHY I ONLY SEE _TWO_ VANS IN OUR PARKING SPOTS INSEAD OF FOUR!" the manager furiously finished.

EunHyuk held the phone at arms length the whole time, so he wouldn't go deaf. Then he waited a few seconds to see if the manager was done, then said with very horrible English pronunciation, 

"I'm sowy your pone call haze bean disconnected." He then hung up his phone.

Dancing out on the edge…

ShinDong's phone went off a few seconds later. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was the manager calling him this time. The other members shook their heads no again, but ShinDong had a plan…

He cleared his throat opened his hone and before the manager could say anything he said,

"I'm sowy the numbur you hab called iz unabalable, please twy again later." He said using horrible English ten ended the call.

He looked up to see the rest of the members looking at him like God had just walked in and told SiWon that he was really his other son Shisus.

"You're a genius hyung!" RyeoWook exclaimed after a few seconds of the members just staring at ShinDong.

Don't Don modeun ge don sesang weon ane gatin neo…

"Just do the same thing I did!" ShinDong told KyuHyun before he picked up the phone call by the manager.

KyuHyun nodded his head and answered his phone.

"I'm soe de number you has called iz unabalable, peas twy again later." And like ShinDong, the second he was done talking her shut his phone ending the call.

Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! oparul saranghae~ Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! mani mani hae… was heard throughout the car a few seconds after KyuHyun had hung up his phone.

"What? I like SNSD!" YeSung opened his phone, while the other members continued to stare at him, and did the same thing KyuHyun and ShinDong did, then hung up the phone.

ShinDong and KiBum were teaching RyeoWook how to say the phrase in English, when RyeoWook's phone went off. Thankfully he did well and a few seconds later SiWon's phone went off then KiBum's. SiWon did well but KiBum did the best, him having lived in the USA for 5 years.

Somewhere in the middle of the parking lot

"I'm sorry the phone you have called is unavailable, please try again later." The manager heard when he had tried to call KiBum.

The manager closed the phone again twitching, by now he was very angry and frustrated that he couldn't get though to any of the Super Junior members phones he had just called. He opened his phone again and called the next number…

LeeTeuk's Van

The van was now almost at the front of the parking lot, still going at the same speed as it was a few seconds ago. The members were yelling their heads off telling LeeTeuk to slow down. A few seconds later they zoomed by the other van containing the other seven members and LeeTeuk clumsily swerved into traffic, finally slowing down.

SiWon's Van

"Was that them? KiBum asked as the van went by them in a blur.

"Yep…I can hear the members screaming in there…" SiWon said as he started the van again and drove after them.

LeeTeuk's Van

Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby…

The others looked at HeeChul and shuddered remembering how he had dressed up as a girl so many times to this song…and occasionally forced the rest of Super Junior to dress up and dance to this song with him.

"What do I do! It's the manager!" HeeChul held up his phone where the words Manager-nim were scrolling across his phone.

"I don't know! Think of something!" DongHae told him.

They knew if they didn't pick up the phone, the manager would know something was up and keep calling them till they did. The six members thought of this not knowing that the other seven members had already been called by the manager.

HeeChul thought for a few seconds, and then knew what he was going to do.

"Yo man! Whats up? This is Super Junior's Kim HeeChul's phone! Leave a messAge after the beep…" HeeChul began to use his limited English "Beep." He added just in case.

He told the rest of the members who were at the brink of bursting into laughter to stay quiet as he listened to the manager-who was talking, thinking he was leaving a message on HeeChul's phone. When he was done HeeChul closed his phone and after a few seconds of silence the members burst into laughter.

"Yo man!" DongHae mimicked HeeChul

"Touch!" KangIn chocked out remembering HeeChul's other favorite English word.

"I can't believe the manager bought it!" HanGeng said in between laughter.

"Even though he's around our age, he fails at anything that is remotely related to technology!" SungMin laughed

Oh! nan keu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sanggwan eopdago…

KangIn was already ready with his own idea. He picked up the phone and trying not to laugh said

"Jeollanam Kareoke bar would you like to rent one of our rooms?" He used the province dialect the DongHae had taught him once.

"Oh I'm sorry…I think I have the wrong number…" the manager said then hung up mumbling something about asking KangIn if he changed his number again without telling him.

"That was in genius _and_ funny at the same time!" HanGeng laughed jus as his phone went off.

Everybody was curious on what their Chinese member would do. They all watched as he took his phone out of his pocket, opened it, put it near his ear, and…began to speak gibberish?

Everybody but DongHae looked at him like he was crazy. Then when HanGeng hung up the phone a few seconds later HanGeng and DongHae were the only ones to burst into laughter. When they saw that nobody else was laughing DongHae stopped and asked,

"Why aren't you guys laughing?"

"All HanGeng did was speak gibberish. Any of us could have done that." KangIn bluntly said

"That wasn't gibberish! That was Mandarin!" HanGeng protested upset.

"Don't get mad hyung..." DongHae tried to comfort HanGeng from where he was sitting "Remember they don't know Mandarin."

"Oh yeah!" HanGeng happily said randomly having a bipolar moment.

"It's a good thing the manager doesn't know Mandarin either." DongHae laughed

"Why? What did HanGeng say?" SungMin asked

KangIn and HeeChul nodded their heads wanting to know the answer as well.

"Because HanGeng told him that he should stop flirting with all the girl idols, or we would keep wanting to ditch him every time he takes too long." HangGeng smiled as DongHae translated for him.

"Really?" HeeChul asked turning around to look at HanGeng

HanGeng nodded his head.

A few second later the van was filled with laughter again.

It seemed like the manger gave up after HanGeng because he didn't call DongHae, LeeTeuk, or SungMin. Unfortunately without the calls to keep them focused they relized how badly LeeTeuk was driving.

"Hyung! How the hell are you not able to see the white lines in front of you?"

"You go when it's green! Not red!"

"You stop at the stop signs!"

"There is a blinker for a reason!"

"Seed limit! Stay at the speed limit!"

After 5 minutes of this HeeChul couldn't take it anymore.

"PULL OVER!" He roared

LeeTeuk scared did as he was told and pulled the van into the side of the street in the grass.

"Get out!" HeeChul commanded

LeeTeuk meekly got out of the van as HeeChul got out as well and walked over to him. HeeChul pointed to the shotgun seat, but before LeeTeuk could start walking HeeChul stopped him.

"Nuh huh…keys." HeeChul stuck out his hand.

LeeTeuk with a sad sigh, dropped the van keys into HeeChul's outstretched hand, then got back into the van. HeeChul satisfied got behind the wheel fixed all the mirrors and adjusted the seat. LeeTeuk and HeeChul both buckled their seatbelts, and then after HeeChul fixed his hair in the mirror, he turned on the van and smoothly went back onto the road.

"Thank you HeeChul hyung." KangIn thanked HeeChul "If LeeTeuk had driven any longer we would have all died."

Now that there was nothing to worry about everybody went and did their own thing.

LeeTeuk, HanGeng, SungMin, and DongHae played "Catch the Mouse", while KangIn fell asleep his head resting on the side window next to him. He was still unable to move, because EunMi was not only still sleeping on him (undisturbed by all the noise), but was now sleeping on his lap from all the bumps that was LeeTeuk's driving.

"How many mice!" They all chanted together.

"6 mice!" HanGeng started

"Caught it!" SungMin said doing the catching motion.

"Missed it." DongHae said hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Missed it." LeeTeuk hit his forehead also.

"Caught it!"

"Caught it!"

"Caught it!"

"Missed it."

"Missed it."

"Missed it."

"Caught it!"

"Caught it!"

"Fighting!" was said as all the mice was caught. They chose fighting randomly when the game began.

"2 mice!" HanGeng said the amount of mice again.

"Caught it!"

"Missed it."

"Missed it."

"Caught it!"

"Fighting!"

"…" HanGeng blankly looked ahead forgetting his turn.

"Yeah! Punishment time!" LeeTeuk cheered as he took out 2 pairs of scissors.

He climbed to the back seat giving SungMin one of the pair of scissors.

"Where did you get these?" SungMin asked as he took the scissors from LeeTeuk.

"My bag." LeeTeuk bluntly said leaving SungMin stunted by the answer.

"Let's do it here…" SungMin said after much discussion, pointing to HanGeng's stomach, "and end here…" he said as he drew a line around HanGeng's middle section till he reached his back.

"You cut this half, I'll cut this half." LeeTeuk said as he pointed to the right of HanGeng, then the left.

Unable to escape, HanGeng reluctantly let his two friends cut up his t-shirt.

Before the game had started LeeTeuk, SungMin, DongHae, and HanGeng, changed into a different t-shirt from the ones they were wearing earlier, they were their least favorite t-shirts that they wouldn't mind them being cut up as much. Even though the t-shirts weren't their favorites, they still liked the t-shirts.

They played a while longer, and when KangIn woke up, he played as well still making sure not to wake the passed out EunMi. After 10 rounds of "Catch the Mouse", there was a small piles of t-shirts all over the van floor.

"KangIn, you can't escape the scissors!" LeeTeuk grinned evilly enjoying giving out the punishments way to much.

KangIn's shirt had no cuts on it, having avoided punishment the whole time.

Then all of a sudden the van stopped and HeeChul shouted,

"We're here!" as he parked the van in front of a building.

KangIn taking his chance quickly put EunMi's head on DongHae, unbuckled his seatbelt, and bolted out the van door.

"Hey get back here!" LeeTeuk yelled as he jumped out of the van and chased after him.

The rest of the members began to get out of the van. SungMin and HanGeng picked up all the scrap pieces of cloth from their t-shirts, from the van floor, as DongHae slowly got ready to carry out EunMi, just as the second van arrived carrying the rest of the members.

"Need help with her?" Siwon asked after he had locked the van door when everyone had gotten out, and walked over to DongHae.

"Sure," DongHae nodded his head then passed EunMi's top half to SiWon "grab her here."

SiWon grabbed her and slowly walked backwards to let DongHae, who was holding EunMi's bottom half, out of the van.

"Yes! I win!" LeeTeuk's voice was heard from the side of the building.

"No hyung! Not this shirt! Hyung!" KangIn's voice yelled at LeeTeuk.

A few seconds later LeeTeuk walked out, scissors in one hand, and a part of KangIn's t-shirt in the other. He was grinning, satisfied that he had finished giving out KangIn's punishment. Behind him came a sad KangIn who was holding up what was left of his t-shirt.

"What the hell were you guys doing?" YeSung asked looking at the members from the other van.

Everybody's shirts had cuts, rips, and well basically the t-shirts were so cut up and destroyed that they were either being held up by the members hands, or duct tape that they had found in LeeTeuk's bag (he has a lot of random crap in his bag…).

The only ones who didn't have their t-shirts ripped to shreds were DongHae (who managed to avoid punishment the whole time) and HeeChul (who hadn't participated in the game because…well he had been driving).

"We were playing 'Catch the Mouse'! What were _you_ guys doing?" KangIn exclaimed while he taped up his shirt with duct tape as well.

"What are you talking about?" ShinDong asked innocently batting his eyes.

"The makeup all over your faces!" KangIn pointed at the other member's faces.

They all had over exaggerated red blush on their cheeks, with Goth eyeliner. Some had deep red lipstick on their lips, or zigzags drawn all over their faces, only SiWon had no makeup on his face.

RyeoWook shook his head saying he rather not talk about it.

Then all of a sudden there came a noise coming in DongHae and SiWon's direction.

"Hmmmmm…" was heard

DongHae and SiWon looked down at EunMi who was beginning to move in their arms.

"Hmmmmmmm…" EunMi mumbled again.

"Uhh guys…EunMi unni's walking up…" SiWon slowly informed the other members.

"Crap! What do we do?" YeSung exclaimed panicking.

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" LeeTeuk yelled trying to think of a way to explain to EunMi why they had kidnapped her.

"What the hell…"

EunMi was awake.

End of 3rd person


	13. Fun with Super Junior part 2

Chapter 9- Fun with Super Junior (part 2)

So the last thing I remember before falling asleep again-I woke up once from my unconsciousness-was hearing HeeChul's horrible English. And now here I am hanging above the ground by two Super Junior members. If I wasn't so pissed off right now that somebody had woken me up from my nap, I probably would have had a small fangirl moment right now. Oh who am I kidding! I would have probably spazzed out!

"What the hell…" I looked at SiWon and DongHae who were still carrying me by my arms and legs.

After I saw that they weren't going to do anything till I said something I added "Ummm can you…I don't know…put me down?"

Finally snapping out of their shock of me waking up to what I was assuming to be a kidnapping of me, SiWon and DongHae gently put me back on my feet. I closed my eyes as I stretched and yawned still tired, I rubbed my eyes trying to wake up a bit.

When I opened my eyes and looked around, finally getting a good look at the other Super Junior boys and burst into laughter.

"What the hell happened to you guys? You guys look like you just came out of a variety show!" I began to laugh harder as I looked at each member in turn.

Half of the members were in cut up t-shirts held together either by their hands or duct tape, while the other half looked like they had makeovers gone wrong.

Then I finally realized something and stopped laughing...we weren't near the building that held the Music Awards instead, I saw a building in front of me that looked to be four stories high with blacked out windows on each floor. It was a violet color, with a big fenced in garden in the back. We looked to be almost in the middle of nowhere with green grass all around us and a dirt road leading up to the building. As I continued to look at it, it began to look familiar, but I couldn't quiet put my finger on it…

"Uh…where the hell are we? The better question is why I am here with you guys and not the DBSK boys?" I asked quickly adding "Not that I don't want to be here with you guys!" after seeing the sad looks on the Super Junior members faces.

"EunMi don't you remember where this is?" KangIn asked surprised that I couldn't remember where we were.

"No…" I started, but after looking around again and slowly waking up, my memory started to return to me and I finally remembered where we were.

"Wait…isn't this the building that YooChun, JaeJoong, SiWon, and HeeChul bought for Super Junior and DBSK so you guys had somewhere secret and safe to escape the fans?" I asked slowly remembering where I was, having been here many times after DBSK and Super Junior became really close and bought this building.

"_She remembers!"_ I heard EunHyuk think as I was closest to him at the moment.

ChangMin had taught me to block out people's thoughts except for the ones I wanted to hear, but I still heard peoples thoughts if I was close to another person, and to be able to tell if something was thought or said aloud.

"Ok that answers the first question. Now why am I here again?" I looked at the boys crossing my arms over my chest.

So quickly the members took turns explaining how LeeTeuk had found me passed out in their dressing room, the members deciding to kidnap me so I would play with them, LeeTeuk stealing the manager's keys for the vans, confusing the manager. LeeTeuk's crazy driving, the members yelling their head off, HeeChul kicking out LeeTeuk from the driver's seat, and catch the mouse. Now you are probably wondering why I didn't hear all this noise that was going on as I slept…well let's just say 2 weeks of little or no sleep _really_ knocks you out when you do finally fall asleep.

I figured out that, that was mainly what happened in the van that LeeTeuk had driven, all I got from the members that were in SiWon's van was how they tricked their manager when he called, but they refused to explain why they had makeup all over them, telling me they would take it to their graves, not even telling the other members from the other van.

After they had finished explaining their hilarious story and I had gotten some good pictures of the members in their unusual states, promising they wouldn't be uploaded on the internet for the fans to see, we picked up our belongings; RyeoWook had taken the liberty to retrieve my things from DBSK's dressing room, and began to walk towards the building.

After we entered the violet building, we climbed two stories of stairs and arrived on the second floor, and stopped at large double doors. There was a digital lock on the right door, Leeteuk punched in the code and the screen flashed 'Welcome Super Junior'.

"Welcome to Super Junior's floor!" LeeTeuk opened the doors.

I gasped as I looked at the room, it was _amazing_! The floor was very similar to how DBSK's floor had and was set up. It was filled with every single type of new and old electronic and games. The floor was covered with tiles of pictures of each member, and pictures of them together. There were cabinets filled with games for their game systems, manga, manhwa, DVDS, or anime DVDs, along with shelves filled with their CDs and many other groups CDs. I went around opening doors and closets filled with the latest styles of clothing, shoes, belts, and accessories, plus finding even more things. Each member shared a room with another member except for ShinDong who had a room to himself, each door had a sign on it and a poster of the members, telling whose room belonged to whom.

I went from door to door reading each sign,

"KangIn and LeeTeuk…HeeChul and HanGeng…EunHyuk and DongHae…YeSung and RyeoWook…SungMin and KyuHyun…SiWon and KiBum…ShinDong."

Although I have been to this building many times with the DBSK boys, I had never been able to see Super Junior's floor once. I knew that each floor was always stocked with the newest things, and if requested by the members, old systems and games as well. But what made Super Junior's floor so unique and different from DBSK's floor was that instead of five people's different styles and ways of living, there was 13 different styles of clothing and ways of living, whether it be neat, chaotic, narcissistic, or just plain, there was no room that looked the same.

As I explored the floor the Super Junior members began to go to their rooms or bathrooms, to change out of their ripped clothing or wash off makeup, most to take showers. When they looked clean and decent again they began to come out and do their own thing, and soon the clean and neat living room became a mess as the Super Junior members began to get comfortable leaving a mess everywhere they went.

When SiWon came out of the room he shared with KiBum, changed even though he didn't need to, he looked at all the clothing sprawled on the floor and remembered something, and went over to LeeTeuk and KyuHyun who were both playing StarCraft on the floor, KyuHyun having challenged LeeTeuk out of spite, and said.

"Ummm guys…" When the duo didn't respond, to into their game of StarCraft, he called louder "LeeTeuk hyung! KyuHyun!"

"What?" They both yelled at SiWon, pausing the game and glaring at him.

"Where are our clothes?" SiWon asked them

"In our closets, where they have always been…"KyuHyun said slowly a concerned look on his face "Are you ok hyung?"

"No! Not our normal clothes! Our stage cloths that we used for Sorry Sorry! The ones that were in the two vans we took!" SiWon exclaimed at their maknae and oldest…the ones who had originally taken the vans.

"About that…" LeeTeuk started

Somewhere in the parking lot of the building where the Award Show was held

3rd person

SNSD had just finished changing and given autographs to many SoWons. Tired they made their way towards their vans. When they got there they opened the door and were met with a surprise.

"Unni…why are there men clothes in our van?" SooYoung asked Tiffany.

"This says Kim KiBum…Lee SungMin…Lee DongHae…" Yuri began to read the tags on the clothes and stopped realizing something along with the other members "Hey! These are Super Junior's clothes!" She exclaimed

"TaeYeon look at this!" Jessica pulled off a small piece of paper that was taped to the radio.

TaeYeon read it out loud.

SNSD please take care of our cloths till we get back ^_^ 

You're Favorite Sumbae and Oppa,

LeeTeuk 3 ^_^

P.S. They might need to be cleaned~ ^_^

After TaeYeon had finished reading the last part, YooNa quickly took her hand away from the clothes, a disgusted look on her face.

End of 3rd person

"You put our clothes in SNSD's van?" SiWon exclaimed

"Yeah…So…" LeeTeuk said as he began to eating from a bag of chips he had found in the kitchen cabinet, as he and KyuHyun went back to playing StarCraft.

"We left them a note." KyuHyun added taking some of LeeTeuk's chips.

"Ya! Get your own!" LeeTeuk exclaimed, smacking away KyuHyun's hand that was about to reach into the bag again.

"But hyung! That was the last bag of chips!" KyuHyun whined trying to grab some more chips. But LeeTeuk kept on dragging away the chips from KyuHyun's hands.

"You're lying! The ahjummas always restock the kitchen before we come!" LeeTeuk cried as he moved the chips away from KyuHyun again.

"Hyung! I swear there are no more of those chips in the pantry!" KyuHyun protested then stopped "Come to think of it…any chips…"

"Wait did you say_ all_ the chips are gone?" LeeTeuk asked surprised.

KyuHyun nodded his head as he sneaked his hand in the chip bag while LeeTeuk was distracted and stole more chips plopping them in his mouth.

They came to the same conclusion at the same time.

"ShingDong." They both said at the same time and marched off to ShinDong's room leaving their StarCraft game unfinished and an angry SiWon.

"Hey! Guys! I wasn't done talking to you!" SiWon yelled after them and followed them into ShinDong's room.

After 20 minutes of exploring I finished looking around the floor to see what I wanted to do when I heard a shout.

"Headshot!" I heard EunHyuk yell along with a 'yay!' coming from the TV as I walked around trying to pick what I wanted to do first.

"You found the Grunt Birthday Party Skull?" I asked EunHyuk standing behind the couch, watching as he got another headshot in his Halo 3 game.

"Yeah, I looked it up on YouTube! Amazing site, it has everything! It even has our Music Videos on it." EunHyuk said not turning around but continued to stare at the screen concentrating on his game.

I looked around to see what the others were doing. KangIn and SiWon were having an arm wrestling match on a nearby table, HeeChul and HanGeng were playing with HeeChul's cat HeeBum, YeSung and RyeoWook were playing cards. KiBum was practicing his lines for his upcoming drama, and SungMin was teaching DongHae some Chinese martial arts moves. While Me, LeeTeuk, KyuHyun, and ShinDong watched EunHyuk play Halo 3.

"Hey Oppa can I play?" I asked after 10 minutes of watching EunHyuk play…I was getting bored.

"Do you even know how to play?" EunHyuk asked as he stuck a hunter with a grenade blowing it up.

"Yeah, a little. I play Halo 3 sometimes when the boys come here to rest." I took one of the controllers on the coffee table in front of the TV as EunHyuk saved his game.

I then signed into my account, I had found out a way to sign into my account even though I was using a different system, EunHyuk picked Slayer, then what map we would be on then began.

"_This is going to be a slaughter."_ I thought to myself as I smiled evilly already planning many ways to kill EunHyuk in the game.

10 minutes later

"I can't believe I lost again!" EunHyuk whined as I killed him again gaining my last point.

**50 Kills Hamtaro05**

**30 Kills Anchovy13**

Read the screen before going back to the multiplayer game menu screen.

"Who's next?" I grinned evilly enjoying myself.

"EunHyuk you suck!" KyuHyun yelled at his hyung yanking the game controller out of EunHyuk's hands. "I'll go." He said sitting himself down on the couch next to me after shoving EunHyuk aside.

After a while the other members stopped what they were doing and either challenged me in Halo 3 or teamed up with me, while the other members watched, cheering on who or what team they wanted to win…which was mainly me or my team. Hey I can't help that the Super Junior members love me!

We were all gathered around the TV eating the chips that LeeTeuk and KyuHyun had retrieved from ShinDong's room and continuing to play Halo 3, when we heard a noise.

Rokuko! Rokuko! Rokuko! Malheh mal! Rokuko…

EunHyuk's phone went off.

"Who is it?" I asked killing ShinDong who was on the green team.

"It's your brother JunSu." EunHyuk responded "Should I pick it up?"

"Ahh sure whatever. I know what he's going to ask. Tell him I'm not here." I was having too much fun destroying the Super Junior members that weren't on my team.

"Fine." EunHyuk then got up and went to his room that he shared with DongHae and answered his phone. "Hello?"

3rd person a few hours earlier

"Where the hell is EunMi?" YooChun yelled at JaeJoong, YunHo, and ChangMin, who were supposed to make sure everybody was in the van before they left.

YooChun had gone to the van after the award show, to escape the fans who had snuck backstage, he had fallen asleep, and woke up to find that they were at the apartment he and JunSu shared, with EunMi nowhere to be found.

"W-w-we thought she was in the back with you…" ChangMin stammered scared of the usually calm YooChun.

"And you didn't feel to check!" YooChun glared at the three of them.

"N-no…" The trio bowed their heads in shame.

"Well we can't tell JunSu about this or he will freak." YooChun stated as he figured out what to do with this situation.

"What will I freak out about?" JunSu asked as he came out of his room drying his hair with a towel, having gone home earlier then the other members to take a shower and change.

"Ummm nothing…" YunHo said quickly glad that JunSu hadn't heard them with his vampire hearing, their conversation probably drowned out by his music, that he was singing along too, and the running water in the shower.

JunSu shrugged his shoulders not really much caring anymore, thinking they were just going to tease him again like usual, and continued to dry his wet hair.

"Oh hey, is EunMi noona in her room? I need to ask her something." JunSu asked as he began to walk towards EunMi's room.

"She's not there!" JaeJoong shouted as he blocked EunMi's door from JunSu.

"Ok then where is she? In the living room? Kitchen?" JunSu asked

"Uh…" YooChun racked his brain for an answer.

"Out buying food." JaeJoong said trying to help.

"At the movies with EunJung." YunHo said at the same time.

"So where is she?" JunSu was beginning to get suspicious.

"Hyung just tell him…" ChangMin whispered into JaeJoong's ear so softly that even with their vampire hearing only JaeJoong heard what ChangMin had said.

"I'd rather not die!" JaeJoong hissed back at the same volume.

"Just tell him!" ChangMin commanded at a normal volume shoving JaeJoong forward while he and YunHo took a few steps back, ready to run on a moments notice.

"Tell me what?" JunSu was getting annoyed and had a creeping suspicion that the members had done something that would piss him off.

"Ummm…we left EunMi…" JaeJoong finally gained enough courage to start, but was stopped by the look on JunSu's face.

"You. Forgot. My. Sister?" With every word JunSu said the wind in the room grew stronger and stronger, even though there were no open windows.

"Hyung…calm down…" ChangMin and YunHo took more steps back, JaeJoong joined them.

"What about you? Why aren't you cowering with the three of them?" JunSu glared at YooChun who was still standing a few inches in front of JunSu, unfazed by his anger.

"I wasn't the one that left her. Actually come to think of it…" YooChun went to stand next to JunSu; the wind became hot and humid. "I'm still pissed at them too for leaving my wife." YooChun coldly said.

Smoke grew around YooChun and JunSu's hands, and seconds later their swords appeared.

"L-l-le-ts not be rash here…"YunHo stuttered

The usual calm and playful JunSu who always was bullied by the members but never got mad at them, and the usual level headed YooChun who always joked around with the members no matter how serious the situation, ignored the three scared members in front of them. Instead they raised their swords.

"Bifindus!" YooChun and JunSu cried out together.

(A/N: Bifindus-divide into two parts in Latin)

Smoke surrounded their swords again, and when the smoke cleared they both now had two swords, one in each hand, both identical to the original.

"Oh sh**! They are really pissed!" ChangMin exclaimed

"RUN!" JaeJoong yelled as he turned around and sprinted away at vampire speed from his two angry friends, he was followed close behind by YunHo and ChangMin.

"Where do you guys think you are going?" JunSu yelled as he and YooChun sped after them.

"Crap we're trapped!" YunHo panicked a few seconds later when they had reached the kitchen. There were no other doors leading out of the kitchen besides the ones they had just come in through.

"That was quick." YooChun smirked

"Now I will enjoy slicing you guys up as punishment for forgetting my sister." JunSu growled, as he and YooChun blocked the only two doors the other three members could escape from.

JaeJoong began to looking around trying to find a way to escape. The all of a sudden his eyes stopped at the windows above the sink where the pale moonlight was now trickling through.

YooChun and JunSu walked slowly towards their frightened band members.

"_This might be a bit painful…_" JaeJoong thought with a sigh "_But I think we rather that then die…_"

Then before he could change his mind JaeJoong grabbed YunHo and ChangMin by their shirt collars, and flung them through the windows. They yelled in surprise as the glass shattered and fell onto JaeJoong, before JaeJoong followed after them.

"EunMi's going to be pissed…" JunSu told to his best friend YooChun, before they followed after their escaping friends.

When they hit the ground they rolled to break their fall, then quickly got to their feet and the trio began to run down the street, YooChun and JunSu followed closely behind them. They were running so fast that the people who were still out and about experienced 5 burst of wind as the DBSK boys sped by.

"JaeJoong hyung…can you next time. I don't know…warn us before you are going to throw us out of a closed window that's five stories up." ChangMin said as he pulled out a piece of glass from his arm.

Even thou the cut was deep it quickly began to heel and soon there wasn't any evidence of the cut ever being there. ChangMin and YunHo pulled out glass that was jammed all over their bodies, throwing them on the streets when they were out of their bodies.

"Oooh that one was in deep…" YunHo whistled as he pulled out the last piece of glass in his body as they entered an abandoned building.

"You have nowhere to go." YooChun grinned evilly as JunSu closed the door behind him.

"What are you talking about we can exit through those 5 doors and 21 windows." JaeJoong laughed as he counted the many escape routes.

YunHo and ChangMin nodded their heads as they began to turn around ready to run again.

"Don't even think about it!" YooChun growled the smile gone from his face, as he muttered something under his breath.

Then all of a sudden there was fire crackling in front of all the doors and windows.

"Oh f-" But ChangMin wasn't able to finish his sentence because YooChun and JunSu charged at them.

The trio summoned their swords and got ready for their members attack, YooChun and JunSu looked set on making the fight painful.

A homeless man passed by the abandoned building and heard screams.

"Not my legs!"

"Give my head back! Body over here! No not there stupid over here!"

"You ruined my favorite shirt! Again!"

After ten minutes of listening to the screaming the homeless man ran away, screaming about ghost and murderers.

30 minutes later JaeJoong, YunHo, and ChangMin were in a variety of pieces.

"YunHo hyung can you pass me my legs?" ChangMin asked being the one that got hacked to pieces the most.

JunSu was on the phone, already calling up people to see if they had seen his sister, after trying EunMi's cellphone 3 times.

"Uhuh…uhuh…yes….thank you bye." JunSu hung up his phone.

"What did they say?" YooChun asked from across the building as he helped put his fellow members back together.

"The staff said that they checked every room before locking up, but they didn't find anybody still there." JunSu sighed

After a few minutes JunSu had gone though his short contact list and finally got to Super Junior's manager.

"Hello?" A male voice picked up.

"Hello this is DongBangShinKi's Xiah JunSu. I'm calling to ask if you might know where my sister might have gone?" JunSu asked little hope in his voice.

"No, I'm sorry JunSu-sshi." Super Junior's manager apologized "But right now I'm trying to find the Super Junior members. They took two vans and disappeared a few hours ago. They aren't answering any of my phone calls and nobody else I called seems to know where they went." Super Junior's manager paused for a few seconds then said slowly "Come to think of it…I did see a woman that looked a lot like your sister in one of the vans they took…"

"Really now." JunSu said calmly already planning the Super Junior member's demise.

"Actually now that I think of it more, I'm certain it was you sister!" Super Junior's manager exclaimed "Though she looked to be passed out from the quick glimpse I saw of her in the van."

"Thank you…yes…goodbye…" JunSu hung up the phone with a scowl on his face.

Then he dialed what he hoped would be the last person using his video call option.

"Hello?" EunHyuk picked up his phone after a few rings, his face appearing on JunSu's screen.

"Hyung where's my sister?" JunSu calmly got to the point.

JunSu was trying to keep his voice steady and his face composed even though he was close to finding a way to reach into the phone and strangle the crap out of his best friend since primary school.

EunHyuk had been JunSu friend even before he had become friends with JaeJoong and YooChun, though since EunHyuk had joined Super Junior the two of them hadn't been able to hang out and do things as much as they used to.

"What this all of a sudden? Is your sister missing? I hope nothing happened to her!" EunHyuk played stupid, a surprised and worried look crossing his face.

"I called your manager hyung! He saw EunMi in one of the vans you took!" JunSu growled at EunHyuk his face slowly loosing his composer.

"JunSu-ah, I don't know what you're talking about!" EunHyuk looked hurt from the accusation.

"Haha! We win again! High-five KangIn!" EunMi's voice was heard in the background of EunHyuk's voice.

"Ya hyung! Don't tell me lies! I hear EunMi noona!" JunSu exclaimed

"That's not EunMi…uhhhh" EunHyuk racked his brain for something. Then a light bulb went off in his head and he looked at his best friend through the phone "It's a recording of your sister when she came to play with us last time at our secret hideout!" EunHyuk lied

As JunSu was about to reply the door opened behind EunHyuk and DongHae stuck his head through the door.

"EunHyuk hyung! I want to you on my team!" DongHae called waving EunHyuk to hurry and finish his video call.

"Look I don't know where your sister is…sorry got to go bye!" EunHyuk quickly said hanging up on JunSu.

"Ya! Hyung! Hyung! Lee HyukJae!" JunSu shouted at the phone, but it was too late EunHyuk had already hung up.

"We're leaving." JunSu told the other DBSK members as he began to walk out of the building.

"Why?" ChangMin asked "I thought EunHyuk didn't know where your sister was." He adjusted his arm back on him.

"Think about it…it all adds up. Super Junior goes missing at the same time that you guys left my sister…" JunSu paused to glare at JaeJoong, YunHo, and ChangMin in turn "When I called Super Junior's manager he told me he saw EunMi in one if the van they took. They didn't answer any of their manager's phone calls, but EunHyuk hyung picks up for me, and I heard EunMi's voice in the background." JunSu continued to walk as the other members shrugged and followed after him.

"But didn't EunHyuk say it was a recording of her when she went to play with them last?" YunHo pointed out.

"Yes, but look where they are." JunSu held up his phone to the others.

On the screen that was open was a blinking red dot on a map of Seoul with EunHyuk's name written in nice neat blue Hangeul underneath.

"Wooh! When did you get that?" JaeJoong took the phone amazed.

"We all have this." JunSu took his phone back with a swipe of his hand "But that's besides the point…look where they are. EunMi's never been to their floor."

The five boys studied JunSu's phone.

"He's right she's never been to their floor, our schedules have always been conflicting with Super Junior's so she's never been able to enter their floor." YooChun said as the other members nodded their heads, looking up from the phone.

After a few minutes they were back at the entrance of YooChun and JunSu's apartment complex and heading towards their cars when JaeJoong stopped them.

"Wait!" JaeJoong cried

"What?" JunSu asked as he and the other members turned around.

"I think we should change and shower before we go…" JaeJoong said slowly

"Wh-" YunHo began but stopped as he got a good look of his, JaeJoong, and ChangMin's ripped and blood stained t-shirts.

"Oh…"

End of third person

All of the Super Junior members were looking at me amazed, like I was a goddess or some type of deity.

"What?" I shouted unable to take the stares any longer.

"You are the Halo goddess!" KyuHyun looked at me in admiration.

The rest of the members nodded in agreement.

"You play a little my ass!" EunHyuk was still pouting from losing to me six times in a row.

"Sorry Hyukie oppa…I just didn't want to brag." I went over and gave EunHyuk a hug "Plus I kind of wanted to see how many ways I could kill you in the game!" I said with a sweet smile as EunHyuk glared at me while the rest of the Super Junior members began to laugh.

We had just finished playing Halo 3 after two straight hours, and now we were sitting around doing nothing, bored.

"What do you guys want to play next?" SungMin asked directing the question at me the guest on their floor, as he turned and hung upside-down on the couch.

I looked at all the electronics and games in the room, and was about to choose something when there was a knock on the door.

"Pizza delivery!" A male voice shouted.

"Did anyone order pizza?" KangIn asked the people in the room confused.

We all shook our heads no.

"It's free!" Another male voice added.

"And it's a meat pizza!" A third male voice called.

Then without even thinking, at the sound of free meat pizza, ShinDong got up and went to open the door.

"Hey! Where's the pizza!" I heard ShinDong whine from the door.

"Who is it Shin-" I began to say turning around, and stopped midsentence as I saw the looks on my brother's and husband's faces.

"Oh hi guys!" I smiled innocently and waved at them as JaeJoong, YunHo, and ChangMin walked into view behind them.

"Hello EunMi and when were you going to call us, and tell us where you were?" YooChun asked very annoyed.

"I'm 24 years old! I can take care of myself thank you very much!" I glared at my annoying ex-best friend turned husband.

"Ya! Hyung! You lied to me!" JunSu glared at EunHyuk.

"Hey, your sister was the one who didn't want to leave." EunHyuk protested

"And may I ask why my sister is with you guys?" JunSu asked Super Junior.

"Well you see it started when LeeTeuk found your sister passed out in our dressing room…" HeeChul began

So for the next ten minutes Super Junior and I caught the DBSK boys up, and when we were done the DBSK boys were on the floor laughing their a**es off.

"So wait…LeeTeuk hyung was driving?" YooChun asked in between laughter.

KangIn nodded his head sadly which caused the DBSK boys to begin to go into another round of laughter.

"And half of you ended up with cut to shreds t-shirts, and the other half were covered completely in makeup?" JaeJoong laughed out.

"Uhuh, I even have pictures." I took out my phone and began to show Super Junior's pictures with then posing with their ripped t-shirts and makeup.

With each picture the DBSK member's laughter grew more and more, to the point that they had tears streaming down their faces from laughing so hard and long.

"Please send me these to my phone!" ChangMin pleaded still laughing the other 4 members nodding their heads with him meaning they wanted them too.

"Ok I will!" I then looked at Super Junior that had horror stricken faces "Hey I promised I wouldn't put them online. I never said anything about not sending them to those five."

Some of the Super Junior members cussed realizing their mistake.

After finishing going through the pictures, I sent them to each of the DBSK member's phones-even YooChun's because I knew either Jae or Su would send them to him anyway. By the time I was done sending them, the five of them had calmed down and began to wipe away their tears, which had streamed down their faces, with the backs of their hands.

"Soooo…you're not mad at us?" RyeoWook asked still a bit frightened.

"We were at first but after letting our anger out on those three…" JunSu pointed at Jae, YunHo, and ChangMin.

The trio shivered as they remembered something, I was about to try and read their minds to see what, but JunSu talking distracted me.

"Plus after hearing your story and seeing those pictures…I think you guys had been punished enough." JunSu smiled his angel smile back in his happy cheery mood he was usually in.

When JunSu finished speaking everybody let out a sigh of relief.

"So now that we're good and all here, plus none of us have any schedules tomorrow…" LeeTeuk paused for dramatic effect.

We all looked at LeeTeuk waiting to see what would come out of his mouth.

"LET'S HAVE A PARTY!" LeeTeuk yelled as he went over to the nearby stereo and began to blare the music.

We all looked at each other.

"Why not?" I shrugged, got up, and went to the kitchen to get snacks.

"Yeah! PAR-TAE!" Some of the Super Junior members shouted in English.

"I'll get the beer! It can't be a party without beer!" KangIn was already out the door.

"Wait I'm coming with you! We need more food too!" ShinDong ran after KangIn.

I was about to stop them telling them ChangMin and KyuHyun were still too young to drink, but then I did a mental face palm remembering that they had both turned 22 this year.

Everybody else shrugged their shoulders, got up, and also said "Why not?"

And 20 minutes later we were all doing our own thing, half of the Super Junior members were playing Call of Duty 2 with JunSu and YunHo. While the other half was playing strip poker with YooChun, JaeJoong, and ChangMin.

YooChun has refused to let me play with them and JunSu and JaeJoong had injected that they agree. So instead I sat on the floor near them and watched.

"Royal Flush!" JaeJoong smiled showing his cards.

"Damn it!" DongHae cursed as he began to take off his pants.

He had blue boxers with multi colored fishes jumping out of waves. DongHae seemed to be loosing his cloths fast. HeeChul and ChangMin were still fully clothed, having not lost anything yet. HanGeng and YeSung had already lost their shirts and undershirts. YooChun had just lost his shirt, while LeeTeuk, Jae, and now DongHae, were down to only their boxers.

This was ever ELF's and Cassieopia's dream come true…me being an ELF it was so hot!

As I was lost in my thoughts I heard a cheer coming from YooChun.

"4 Aces! Strip down LeeTeuk hyung! Down to your birthday suit!"

At the sound of the possible humiliation of their leader/ friend, everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at LeeTeuk.

"But…" LeeTeuk started but was stopped as everybody began to chant, me included.

"Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!"

LeeTeuk sighed in defeat as he put his hands on his boxers about to pull them down, and then all of a sudden there was a bang as the sound of the front door flew open.

"We are back! And we have come bearing gifts!" KangIn yelled as he and ShinDong appeared in front of us, holding up boxes of beer and bags of food, oblivious to what they had just interrupted.

There were "Awwws" of disappointment as everybody realized they wouldn't be able to humiliate LeeTeuk.

"I'm saved…" LeeTeuk sighed in relief as the strip poker players began to get clothed again…much to my disappointment.

After a few hours of drinking and eating most of the food KangIn and ShinDong had brought, LeeTeuk—who was still amazingly still sober, shouted over the music.

"Pepero game!" LeeTeuk stood up and tripped over his own feet.

Never mind…I was wrong, he _is _drunk.

"What?" YeSung asked hiccupping after turning off the music.

"The Pepero Game!" LeeTeuk yelled again wrapping his arm around SiWon.

"You know the one where you stick a piece of pepero in between your mouth, your partner has to eat the other end, and the one with the smallest piece wins." SiWon explained the game LeeTeuk was talking about to everybody.

"Oh that game!" KyuHyun giggled

"But we don't have any pepero to play with." SiWon said as he unwrapped his leader's arms from around his neck.

SiWon, JunSu, and EunHyuk were the only three to refuse to drink anything. SiWon saying that drinking was a sin, and against his Christian faith, and my brother and EunHyuk didn't drink because of a childhood promise they had made in primary school.

"Yes we do!" KangIn stumbled to the bag of groceries on the floor.

He searched for a few moments then pulled out a giant box of pepero.

"Chocolate!" Everybody chorused at the site of the chocolate covered cookies, me included.

KiBum, the closest one to KangIn, made a grab for the box. KangIn seeing KiBum from the corner of his eye, moved the giant box of pepero away as KiBum was about to grab it.

"Nope this is for the game…" KangIn said his voice slurred from the alcohol "If you want some you have to play the game…" He said before he began to laugh hysterically.

Oh the fun of drunken people…well at least they weren't completely drunk. Yet…

"So who wants to play?" LeeTeuk asked again

Some hands shot up instantly, while others took a bit longer to raise as they thought over whether they wanted to play or not.

I looked around debating if I should play, seeing that every bodies hand was raised but my own. Heck even RyeoWook, SiWon, and ChangMin were playing.

After some thought I came down to two things…

One I might end up kissing one of the guys in the room. Which now that I think of it wouldn't be half bad, unless of course it was any of the DBSK boys…

I mean I can't kiss JunSu he's my freakn brother for god's sakes! I can't kiss Jae because I only see him as my Oppa, it would be weird if I kissed YunHo, I see ChangMin as my second younger brother, and do I really have to say why I don't want to kiss YooChun? I hate his guts! Enough said.

The second thought I came up with was I either play the game and get pepero or not play the game at all and watch as everybody else ate away at the pepero sticks.

With that in mind I had made the obvious choice…

I quickly raised my hand and with that everybody in the room was now playing the pepero game.

"Ok…hiccup…now that everybody is playing…hiccup…choose your partners…hiccup…" LeeTeuk said hiccupping as he talked before he turned in the general direction of EunHyuk and said to him "EunHyuk since you gave me…hiccup…the idea…hiccup…you can choose…hiccup…two people…hiccup…" He then began to laugh hysterically like KangIn.

"Oh, and by the way EunHyuk…" LeeTeuk stretched his hand out till his hand landed on EunHyuk's left shoulder; he swayed a bit before looking EunHyuk in the face and told him with a wide grin on his face "the two people you pick can't reject you!" LeeTeuk added before he burst into another round of hysteric laughter.

When LeeTeuk had finished everybody drunkenly scrambled to find their partner.

"Hyung! Over here!" I heard KyuHyun yell at SungMin as he made his way over to him.

"YunJae For The Win!"

"Heck no! KangTeuk For The Win!"

"JunSu-ah! DongHae-ah! You guys are mine!"

"HanChul will beat you all!" HeeChul wrapped his arm around HanGeng.

"YeSung hyung…lets kick all their a**es!" RyeoWook shouted the alcohol, washing away the usual polite and sweet forever maknae image.

"That pepero is ours!" ShinDong and KiBum shouted as they gazed hungrily at the chocolate on the floor.

"Do you want to be my partner?" SiWon asked ChangMin.

ChangMin shrugged and nodded his head.

"Sure why not." He said not really caring.

I looked around me. Jae was with YunHo, SungMin was with KyuHyun, KangIn was with LeeTeuk, HeeChul was with HanGeng, RyeoWook was with YeSung, KiBum with ShinDong, ChangMin with SiWon, and JunSu and DongHae were stuck with EunHyuk.

As I realized I had taken too long to choose my partner, my eyes fell on the only person left without a partner…YooChun…

"HELL NO!" I yelled

Everybody stopped talking and looked my way.

"I'm not going to partner up with that bastard!" I shouted ignoring everyone's stares.

"EunMi-ah, there isn't anybody left." YooChun told me in a calm voice, like he had seen this coming.

"I don't care!" I yelled being stubborn

Yes I know I was acting like a baby…SO WHAT!

"EunMi-ah, you love chocolate right…" YooChun said slowly.

"Yes…" I answered not getting where he was going with this.

"And you want to eat the pepero right…"

"Yes…" I mumbled hanging my head beginning to see where he was going.

"But you can only eat it if you are playing the game, meaning you have to be my partner." YooChun finished

"Fine…" I sighed "But I'm only doing it for the chocolate!" I yelled at him.

"Yay! Now let the game begin!" LeeTeuk exclaimed.

He then opened the first pepero packet and handed each team one. EunHyuk's team got two, because they were given the chance to pick the one they thought was smaller, from when EunHyuk and JunSu went, and EunHyuk and DongHae went.

"Now remember the rules are simple the three groups with the shortest stick will go on to the next round." LeeTeuk sobered up long enough to begin explaining the game, taking the role of the MC "Then the next round will be two, then we will pick the winner." Leeteuk managed not to slur his words "Plus one last thing…the winner gets a prize…" He motioned to KangIn and ShinDong to bring out the thing that they had brought back from the store before the game started.

SiWon had driven then to the store to pick up whatever they were about to get. KangIn and ShinDong came out caring a large bucket. Curious on what was inside everybody gathered around them to get a better view.

"The winner gets this!" KangIn then opened up the bucket.

The second it opened it there was a bright light coming from the bucket (ok there really wasn't any…but there should have been), because inside there was almost every type of chocolate imaginable. The bucket was filled to the brim and I was really tempted to just take the bucket and run; but as I looked around the playful ness that had been written on every bodies faces not moments before changed to looks of full out completive ness.

I grabbed YooChun, who was next to me, by the shoulder, fire burning in my eyes, and said into his ear,

"I'm only telling you this once…if we lose that bucket of chocolate…you'll have to sleep with your sword!"

YooChun weakly nodded his head, understanding where I was going. He knew I wanted that bucket of chocolate. I wanted it so bad…I was even willing to kiss YooChun for it.

"First up…" LeeTeuk paused waiting for volunteers.

"Oooh…us first!" KangIn and JaeJoong called at the same time.

KangIn and JaeJoong glared at each other.

"Ka-wi-ba-wi-bo!" They called together.

"Hahaha! I win! We go first!" KangIn grabbed LeeTeuk and stuck one end of the pepero stick into his mouth.

LeeTeuk paused for a few seconds, before he began chewing on the other end of the pepero stick, a goofy grin on his face.

The next 10 minutes went by quickly.

"Round 1 winners! YunJae, KangTeuk, and YooMi!" ShinDong yelled taking over the MC position momentarily. "Round 2 we're changing it up a bit. For this round both of you will chew towards each other this time…but there's a catch…" ShinDong paused fir dramatic effect as he pulled out six sets of black blindfolds "You guys will be blindfolded and if you laugh, giggle, or any of you stop chewing…wherever you stop is the length we measure."

"Laugh?" KangIn asked

"Giggle?" YunHo added

"Blindfolded?" I exclaimed

EunHyuk whispered something into ShinDong's ear. ShinDong nodded his head then said,

"EunHyuk just gave me a brilliant idea…you guys will also have your hands tied behind your back!"

"What?" We all exclaimed.

"So whose up first?" JunSu excitedly said holding up the blindfolds he had taken from ShinDong along with a set of ropes he had found got from EunHyuk's closet.

"Us!" KangIn and JaeJoong yelled again at the same time again.

"Not again…" EunHyuk sighed

They were about to play another game of Ka-wi-ba-wi-bo when YeSung stopped them by saying,

"Why not YooChun and EunMi first?"

KangIn and JaeJoong thought about it and they both nodded their heads.

"Why not?" KangIn nodded his head.

"Sure." JaeJoong added shrugging.

I glared at YeSung. I hate going first for these types of things.

"Thanks…" I grumbled at YeSung as he smiled at me and took another sip out of his red cup filled with beer, and ate a piece of pepero from the second open packet.

"_Well here goes..."_ I thought to myself sighing

I took one last sip out of my own cup of beer, took the blindfold and wrapped it around my head tying it, as YooChun sighed also and did the same. I felt one of the boys tie my hands behind my back while I felt a piece of pepero being stuck in my mouth and figured they were doing the same to YooChun.

"Everybody else that is still playing, get a blindfold and put it on as well." ShinDong said then after a few seconds of the sound of shuffling around me ShinDong cleared his throat and shouted "Ready, set…GO!"

I began to chew slowly towards, what I assumed was YooChun, when all of a sudden I felt something brush my cheek. It was ticklish and made me want to bat it away, but then I remembered I had my hands tied behind my back. Then just as the thing tickling my face was making me close to laughter, something playfully jabbed at my back making me twitch. I heard a yelp that sounded like YooChun was being tickled and jabbed also.

"Hey what's going on?" I heard LeeTeuk ask.

"I herd a high boyish yelp…" KangIn added

"YooChun-ah! What are they doing to you?" JaeJoong asked

After a few more seconds of eating my way to YooChun I couldn't take being tickled anymore, and burst into laughter.

"Stop! Hahahaha…I'm can't…hahahaha…take it…hahahaha…anymore!" I was on the floor as the thing that was tickling me before was still tickling me now.

I could hear YooChun's laughter as the same thing was still happening to him. My blindfold slipped down my face off my eyes, to see EunHyuk tickling me with a giant feather, and ShinDong tickling the still blindfolded YooChun with another one. ChangMin and KyuHyun were holding fake hands you see in variety shows in their hands nearby, where me and YooChun were on the floor laughing.

I glared at EunHyuk, still giggling though, till he gave me a goofy grin and jumped onto the couch a safe distance away from me. ShinDong gave mercy to the dying of laughter YooChun and stopped tickling him. My brother untied my hands then went over to YooChun, who was slowly getting his laughter under control, and untied his hands as well.

"How much is left?" I asked when I had stopped giggling.

HanGeng, who had caught the pepero piece when it had fallen from me and YooChun's mouths, held it up to a ruler and said,

"Four centimeters"

"Yes!" I cheered

"Ok KangIn, LeeTeuk, you're up next."

KangIn and LeeTeuk didn't last very long, both of them bursting into laughter the second the feathers began tickling them, and fake hands jabbed at them.

"Six centimeters."

YunHo held a straight face the whole time but after a few seconds JaeJoong burst into laughter.

"Five centimeters."

YunHo and JaeJoong high-fived each other.

"Ok now time for the last round…ChangMin! ShinDong! KangIn! Get your hands out of that chocolate bucket!" LeeTeuk took over MCing again, and yelled at the trio as they tried to steal the prize chocolate. "Anyways as I was saying…" He continued after glaring at everybody warning them _not_ to touch the bucket. "Now only YunJae and YooMi left!"

"First up…" LeeTeuk flipped a coin, heads would be YunJae, and tails would be us.

"_Please let it be YunJae…YunJae…"_ I kept chanting in my head.

"YunJae!" LeeTeuk shouted showing that it was heads.

JaeJoong and YunHo went, but they stopped right before their lips could touch.

"Ok YooMi you are up…the only way you can win…" LeeTeuk paused dramatically (LeeTeuk has MCed way too many variety shows) "Is if you kiss!"

And like he'd been doing for the last hour, he began to laugh hysterically.

"Sweet!" I was smiling and over to YooChun and wrapped my arm around him swaying back and forth. "Did you hear that hubby? We get to kiss! Isn't that great?" I was giggling hysterically, the alcohol finally taking effect on me.

I was becoming drunk, and from what I could tell, so was everybody else…including YooChun.

As I put the pepero stick between YooChun and I, and began to chew towards him, I began to go quicker and quicker towards YooChun, both of us having a big drunken grin on our faces. As our lips finally touched we lost sight of everything and everyone. It was just me and YooChun, we forgot about the game, and I forgot my hatred towards him, and soon the kiss became slow and passionate.

The other DBSK and Super Junior members somehow found in their drunk minds us kissing was the funniest thing in the world, and were rolling on the floor laughing their a**es off. Some were taking pictures with their phones, pausing from their rolling around just enough to take a good picture, then continued what they were doing…which was rolling around on the floor like they had inhaled an hours' worth of laughing gas. If they weren't on the floor rolling around in laughter, they were passed out on the floor.

After a little bit SiWon (who was still refusing to drink anything and one of the three in the room _not_ drunk) pulled me and YooChun apart. JunSu and EunHyuk the other two that weren't drunk, were making sure the other members got blankets and pillows, taking off their slippers on their feet.

"Ok…you guys win…" SiWon looked at his friends all having finally passed out. "I think this party is done." He added JunSu and EunHyuk nodding in agreement.

JunSu picked me off from the floor where SiWon had pulled me and YooChun apart, and took me to the couch, where there was already a pillow and a folded up blanket ready for me. JunSu placed me gently down onto the couch and pulled the blanket over me, and kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight Noona." He said

I giggled at him then everything went black.


	14. Vampires in the room

Chapter 10- Vampires in the room

When I woke up the first thing I felt was a major throbbing headache. I slowly sat up on the couch while holding my head.

"My god does my head hurt! Why did I drink so much?" I muttered to myself as I got up and made my way carefully over passed out DBSK and Super Junior members alike, towards the kitchen for a glass of water as I felt that dry feeling in my mouth after drinking too much alcohol.

As I got closer to the kitchen I smelled food being made, and it wasn't till my stomach growled that I realized I was also very hungry. I opened the door expecting to see the ahjummas that usually make us breakfast when we come over, assuming one of the boys had told them of our arrival, instead I found SiWon and EunJung cooking breakfast. JunSu and EunHyuk were also there playing with Harang, scratching him and playing keep away with one of Harang's favorite toys.

"EunJung unni? When did you get here?" I asked confused on why my best friend was here or when she had gotten here.

"What? I don't even get a good morning? Or even a thank you EunJung unni for coming all the way over here to cook breakfast for you?" EunJung stopped cooking to turn around and glare at me.

"Oh sorry…Good Morning Unni…" I said then said Good Morning to everybody else, as they all said Good Morning also as EunJung smiled and went back to cooking.

"So when did you get here?" I asked again.

"I called her last night after everybody passed out and we had gotten everybody blankets and pillows. She helped us clean up the mess as well with me, EunHyuk, and SiWon, when she got here, and crashed in HeeChul and HanGeng's room." My brother said as he finally let Harang have his toy.

When Harang finally had his toy he began to play with it but stopped as he finally realized I had entered the kitchen. He dropped the toy on the ground, barked, tackled me, and began to lick my face.

"Hi boy! Did Aunty EunJung bring you here? Did you miss mommy? Was Uncle Su and HyukJae being mean to you?" I scratched Harang's back and kissed him on the head.

"I brought him over last night since nobody was home to take care of him." EunJung said as she gave Harang a piece of meat as he trotted over and began to whine at her feet.

"Hey the food is almost ready. Can you go wake up the boys?" SiWon asked me as I stood up.

"Ok anybody want to help me?" I asked my brother and EunHyuk but shook my head never mind, seeing my brother and EunHyuk were gathering things for the table.

I shrugged and was about to head out of the kitchen when EunJung stopped me.

"Take this." She said as she handed me a CPS 2000 Super Soaker "You might need this to wake them up from their hangovers."

She had an innocent smile on her face as she began to shove me out of the kitchen.

"Oh and take Harang with you please. He can help you wake up the boys. Plus he keeps on whimpering and showing me his sad puppy face for a piece of meat. If he stays here I'll end up giving him everything and we will have no food for breakfast." She added

"Fine, ok." I whistled and called for Harang "Here boy, Harang here boy! Come help mommy wake up daddy and the boys!"

Harang came bounding over to me and looked at me with a happy look on his face. His tail wagging and tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"_I wonder what time it is."_ I wondered as I looked at the time on the Microwave to see it was already 9:10, before I walked out of the kitchen followed by Harang.

When we got closer to the living room where everybody was still sleeping I bent down and looked Harang in the eyes.

"Alright boy I'll take this half you take that half." I whispered as I pointed Harang towards the right of the living room.

Harang always seeming to know what I say bounded over to the right side of the living room and began to lick awake his first victim, ChangMin.

As ChangMin was being slobbered awake by Harang I went to the left side of the living room and began to wake up my half with the CPS 2000 Super Soaker, drenching the boys, the carpet, and the pillows and blankets they were sleeping with. We'll need to put them in the wash later and clean the carpet, because they all smelled like alcohol…

"Hi Harang! What are you doing here boy?"

"Ahhh! Water Monster! Don't kill me!...oh hi EunMi…"

"*smooch*…Hey where did my girl go? Harang…what are you doing here? Are you the one that I just kissed?"

Each boy acted differently towards being woken up by either my CPS 2000 Super Soaker, or Harang's wet tongue.

Then finally after five minutes I was down to the last two people. The worst ones to wake up: KangIn…and YooChun.

"Harang come over and help me with KangIn. Yes I know you are playing with ChangMin and KyuHyun. Come help me." I called Harang over.

I went over to KangIn first, even though the Super Junior members were warning me not to wake up KangIn…who wasn't much of a morning person. I took a deep breath pumped the Super Soaker and sprayed KangIn with water.

"Gahhh! Who dares to wake me up? Why is there water all over me?" KangIn shot up and began yelling enraged.

Harang taking his cue trotted over to KangIn and began to lick his face making KangIn's face soften as he began to laugh and scratch Harang's back.

"Hey Harang!" Then KangIn finally noticed me "Oh hey EunMi…why are you holding a Super Soaker in your hands?" KangIn paused and computed what he was seeing "Were you the one who woke me up with water?" He looked at me suspiciously debating whether or not to be angry at me.

I quickly hide the Super Soaker behind my back and put an innocent smile on my face.

"No…" I stretched out the word.

KangIn glared at me and Super Junior was waiting for the explosion that usually followed when KangIn was awaken early in the morning.

"Foods ready!" I heard EunJung call out as the smell of food drifted from the kitchen.

KangIn smelling the food quickly got up and rushed towards kitchen, completely forgetting was angry for being woken up early.

"You're lucky EunMi-sshi…" KiBum told me as he began to walk toward the kitchen after the rest of the boys who were eager to eat, followed by Harang "The last time I woke him up, he made me his lackey for a whole week."

I heard shouts and laughs coming from the kitchen as the DBSK and Super Junior boys began to get settled and eat.

With KangIn awake and everyone getting breakfast, I was left to wake up YooChun alone. I went to the bathroom nearest me, turned on the cold tap, and waited for the water to get freezing cold. When the temperature suited me, I unscrewed the cap off the Super Soaker and dumped out the now warm water, and began filling the Super Soaker with the cold water. When it was filled to the brim, I screwed the cap back on and went back to where YooChun was still sleeping soundly on the floor, undisturbed by the noise around him.

"_Hmm…should I just spray him or…"_ I began to think to myself

But then I thought of something better.

"Gahhhh! COLD! COLD! COLD!" YooChun cried as I began to dump all the cold water that was held in the Super Soaker onto him.

I had unscrewed the cap and now it was in one of my hands as I continued to pour the cold water on YooChun an evil grin on my face. The Super Soaker held enough water to fill an entire large bucket of ice cold water. When there was no water left in the Super Soaker I screwed the lid back onto, and through it on the couch.

"Breakfast is ready~" I told YooChun in a sing song voice as I began to turn around and skip towards the kitchen.

But before I could YooChun stood up and began to take off his wet shirt. As he began to wringed out the water in it my heart stopped, and feelings I had suppressed for so long were coming back. I felt like I was in one of those cheesy slow-motion movies, as YooChun continued to squeeze water out of his white shirt.

Water dripped from his black hair and ran down his slim, but fit body. YooChun looked up realizing that I was still there, and staring at him. He flashed one of his killer smiles and shook the water out of his hair with his left hand. His hair had grown a bit and some of it was sticking to his cheek.

As I realized that I was still staring at him, my face began to turn red, before turning around and running into the kitchen, still blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" EunJung asked me as I sat down and quickly began to eat out of the bowl EunJung had handed me as I entered. I buried my face into my bowl so nobody else could see me blushing as I ate.

EunJung gave out an "Oh…" as her question was answered when YooChun walked into the kitchen wearing his still wet white t-shirt. His t-shirt was now see-through and you could see his slim body underneath as he grabbed his own bowl of food from SiWon and sat down directly across from me.

I buried my face more into my bowl, still blushing as EunJung whispered into my ear "Plan backfire?" but unfortunately for her I could read her thoughts and they clearly said _"Yes! My plan worked!"_

I looked up from my bowl of food long enough to glare at her annoyed.

"_Crap! You heard that thought didn't you?"_ EunJung asked in her head as she smiled innocently.

All I did was nod my head and continued to eat, forcing myself to continue eating and avoid looking up and stare at YooChun again. Instead I listened to the conversation that was going on next to me, which the boys were having.

"…go shopping for new suits don't we?" I heard YunHo say

"Yes we should do that, vampire ball is soon isn't it?" KangIn nodded answering YunHo.

"_Wait a second…"_ I thought to myself trying to see if I heard properly _"Vampire ball?"_

"Vampire!" I accidently yelled out my last thought aloud.

The boys all swerved their heads to look at me, looking at me like I had gone crazy because of my outburst. Then I took a good look at each of them, looking at each of their left cheeks where the vampire tattoo usually was. I passed over the DBSK boys who I already knew were vampires already, and looked at the Super Junior boys.

"KangIn…LeeTeuk…HeeChul…SungMin…HanGeng…DongHae…SiWon…EunHyuk…" I stared at their tattoos that were on each left cheek of their faces.

I must have been unable to see them because of how tired I had been for the past few weeks, just as YooChun and JaeJoong had warned me would happen. Their tattoos were different from the DBSK boys, meaning they were from a different clan, and instead of red the Super Junior boys had sapphire blue tattoos.

"Yes?" They were still looking at me.

"You're…you're…you're…Vampires!" I stammered, almost yelling that last part, still shocked that some of the Super Junior members were the same race as me.

"We thought you would have noticed by now." LeeTeuk said while the other Super Junior members nodded their heads.

"I was exhausted from their training!" I growled pointing an accusing finger at the DBSK members as they all looked at different parts of the wall, avoiding my glare.

"Oh, that does weaken your senses and ability to see the tattoos." YeSung said nodding his head, even though I noticed there was no tattoo on his face.

"Wait YeSung oppa…you know they're vampires? I thought humans didn't know of our existence past myth and legends? Let alone anything about us!" I began to think that maybe YeSung hadn't gone through the transformation yet, but scratched that as I sensed no vampire blood flowing in him, that JaeJoong had told me we still possessed even before the transformation. I figured EunJung was allowed to know because she was married to Jae.

"Of course I do! I'm their human protector! Along with KyuHyun, RyeoWook, KiBum and ShinDong, " YeSung exclaimed as everybody was trying to stop him from talking "Ooops…" YeSung finally clamped his mouth shut as some of the boys buried their faces in the palms of their hands sighing.

"Human protector?" I cocked my head to the left confused. "Jae oppa what is that?"

"YeSung you idiot!" EunJung smacked him upside the head.

"Unni what's going on? What are human protectors? And why does Super Junior have them and we don't?" I asked EunJung still confused when I could see Jae wasn't going to answer me.

I really hated being confused.

EunJung sighed and looked at YooChun. Why did everyone always look at YooChun for consent? What is he the king or something?

YooChun nodded his head and said,

"Better tell her yourself, better then someone else tells her and twist it into something else."

EunJung nodded her head, then turned to me, a worried look flashed on her face before she hardened it and said with no emotion,

"Human protectors are as the name states, Humans that protect, we protect the vampires we are assigned to." EunJung paused took a deep breath and finally said "I'm your human protector. I have been since I was eight…"

"No…" I shook my head not believing my best friend was actually not my best friend at all as I began to go though flashbacks.

EunJung teaching me and JunSu how to fight hand to hand combat. Umma and Appa always making sure EunJung was with us whenever JunSu and I left the house by ourselves. How EunJung was always invited to our house, even when I was grounded for something.

EunJung had always been there, I always thought it was because we were best friends, but now I knew it was only because of her duty that she stayed friends with me.

"So we were never friends." I began softly.

EunJung stepped forward opening her mouth to say something but I cut her off and yelled,

"YOU WERE ONLY MY PROTECTOR! ALL THOSE SLEEPOVERS TELLING EACHOTHERS SECRETS! PROMISING WE WOULD NEVER KEEP ANYTHING FROM EACHOTHER! I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING! YOU TOLD ME NOTHING! YOU WERE JUST MY F***ING PROTECTOR!" tears were streaming down my face as EunJung tried to say something again, but I still wasn't done "AND DON'T GIVE ME THAT S**T THAT YOU COULDN'T TELL ME BECAUSE I WAS STILL HUMAN! I'VE BEEN A VAMPIRE FOR TWO WEEKS NOW! TWO WEEKS! AND NOT ONCE DID _ANY_ OF YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS! YOU ARE GOOD AS DEAD TO ME!" I wasn't just angry at EunJung, I was angry at the DBSK members too for only telling me now.

Then with tears still streaming down my face I used vampire speed to run out of Super Junior's floor, up to DBSK's floor, and with my vision blurred by the tears in my eyes, I quickly typed in the code to get into our floor, and yanked open the door. I began to make my way to my room after slamming the door shut, but after taking a few steps I sat on the floor and cried.

I heard the door open a few seconds later, but I didn't stop crying even when strong wet arms wrapped around me. I buried my face into YooChun's still wet chest as he lifted me up and took me to the couch. When he sat dawn I curled up even more into his lap as he began to stroke my hair. We sat like this for a few minutes until no more tears would come out of my eyes.

That was when YooChun finally began to speak.

"EunMi, you need to let EunJung explain herself…"

I sniffled and nodded my head too annoyed with my over reaction to argue or even to yell at YooChun for following me.

YooChun handed me a box of tissues that were near the couch. The DBSK boys, me and EunJung, sometimes watch movies here and JaeJoong, JunSu, and I always seem to cry whenever there is a sad part so we put tissues near the couch just for that. I glared at YooChun before snatching the box of tissues out of his hand and pulling out a few to wipe my tears away. When I wiped my face makeup began to come off onto the tissue turning the white tissues black.

"You look like a mess EunMi" YooChun said trying not to laugh, instead giving a little chuckle as I glared at him again "I think you should clean up before we go back down." YooChun then looked at himself and added "Maybe I should too…" then he smelled himself and mumbled "and take a shower as well…"

I nodded my head and headed straight to my room. I looked at the door that had a sign on it that said "Trespassers will be tortured. If your name is Park YooChun and enter my room…you will be killed." I laughed at the 22 year old me making this sign.

I went inside and headed straight for my closet where I kept my spare clothing. I grabbed jeans and Stripe 3/4 Sleeve Sweater Jacket and threw them on the bed. Then I began to take off my cloths that were now damp from being held by YooChun, and change into the dry ones when I realized that like YooChun, I smelled like beer and soju.

"_Well taking a shower will calm me down more, and give me time to think."_ I thought to myself as went into the bathroom, took off the rest of my cloths, stepped into the shower I had turned on after the water had heated, and began to wash myself.

As I washed away the smell of alcohol with soap, my mind began to wander and think about my memories with EunJung.

21 years ago

"JunSu-ah~ Let's play with the blocks!" I grabbed a confused 3 year old JunSu and began to drag him to where the blocks were kept, and where more then half of the class was playing with the toys that were thrown all over the floor.

"But I want to play with the…" JunSu stopped midsentence as he laid his eyes on a girl.

The girl was playing by herself isolated and alone, far away from the rest of the preschoolers.

"She's cute!" JunSu exclaimed as he let go of my hand and without a second thought ran up to the girl.

"JunSu-ah! Umma said not to misbehave!" I stormed after my silly younger brother.

I was about to drag JunSu away from the girl, but seeing the lonely look in her eyes and the look of hurt about losing the only other person besides the teacher, who checked up on her occasionally, that acknowledged she was even there, I sat down and said with a smile on my face,

"Kim EunMi!" I pointed to myself then pointed to JunSu so he could introduce himself as well.

But JunSu was still staring at the girl a goofy grin on his face. I sighed and took one of the blocks the girl had been playing with, and chucked it at JunSu's head (wasn't I the cutest thing when I was little).

"Ow! Why did you do that noona?" JunSu whined as he rubbed the part of his head where the block had hit him.

"Su introduce yourself!" I hissed at him nodding towards the girl who hadn't said anything since we had shown up in front of her.

JunSu resisted the urge to stare at the girl again and gave the girl a toothy grin.

"Hi! I'm Kim JunSu!" He continued to smile as the girl shyly introduced herself as well,

"Choi EunJung…"

"Nice to meet you! How old are you?" I asked cheerfully glad that EunJung was speaking with us.

EunJung thought for a few seconds and began to count with her fingers before holding up her hand four fingers up and exclaimed,

"Four!"

She then pointed at me and JunSu, wanting to know how old we were.

"Three…three…twins!" I pointed to me then JunSu, then to both of us.

"Let's be friends!" JunSu cried still smiling as I nodded my head.

5 years later

"Did you see the look on JaeJoong's face?" I was laughing so hard I almost fell off my bed.

"I know! He had that look of a dumb struck puppy!" EunJung was on the other side of my bed laughing with me.

"Poor Jae~ He just met you and he's already in love with you!" Tears were beginning to steam down my face from laughing so hard.

It was a Friday night after the first week of school. It was the first time that, Me, EunJung, YooChun, JaeJoong, and JunSu, had gotten the same homeroom teacher (as request by YooChun's parents). JunSu and I had always had the same homeroom being twin, but the others had been assigned different homeroom teachers, EunJung because she was a year older then the four of us, and YooChun and JaeJoong had the same homeroom teacher as well. This year we all had also decided to take a music class and picked piano, I took viola lessons after school.

"That poor boy. I'm going to have to tell him he isn't my type." EunJung said as we both finally calmed down, feeling genuine sadness for the boy who had become a friend to her throughout the week and would probably be heartbroken when he found out he had no chance with her.

We both sighed not knowing what to do with the situation.

"When that boy falls for a girl…he falls hard…" I shook my head.

"EunJung-ah! EunMi-ah!" Umma called us from downstairs.

"Yes?" We called back.

"Have you finished your homework yet?" Umma called having heard our laughter from downstairs.

"Yes!" We yelled again, having finished our homework before we had gotten onto the topic of JaeJoong.

"JunSu-ah! YooChun-sshi! JaeJoong-sshi!" I heard her yell at the boys who were in JunSu's room next door playing video games.

"Yes?" the trio called back as EunJung and I stuck our heads out of our rooms to see Umma at the bottom of the stairs looking up at our rooms.

"Did the three of you finish your homework yet?" she asked the same question.

There was sounds of shuffling as the TV was turned off, then the sound of paper and books being gathered.

"We're working on it!" JunSu yelled back.

Me and EunJung laughed as we saw Umma shake her head and mutter "What am I going to do with these boys." Before walking off to finish making dinner in the kitchen.

We went back into my room and decided to paint our nails, but as we were painting each others nails there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked as I blew on my nails.

"JunSu with YooChun and JaeJoong." My bother called through the door.

"What do you guys want?" I asked as I walked towards the door and opened it.

"What is-" I began to ask but was cut off as the trio pushed their way into my room loads of homework in their arms.

"No please come on in. I don't mind at all." I said sarcastically as I glared at my brother and friends.

They smiled apologetically before I sighed and asked again,

"What do you want?"

"JunSu fell asleep in class…" YooChun began

""YooChun was too lazy to pay attention…" JunSu added

"And I was awake but have no clue what this lesson is about!" JaeJoong finished

"Help us!" They pleaded together.

Me and EunJung looked at each other.

"Should we help them?" EunJung asked

I sighed again "They will keep on pleading if we don't."

EunJung sighed with me as I turned back to the boys.

"All right what first?"

5 years later

"Come on oppas! You guys lost the bet!" I yelled into the dressing room.

We were in a girl's clothing store waiting sitting outside of the dressing room as EunJung, JunSu, and I waited for YooChun and JaeJoong to come out of the dressing room. I was holding a camera to take pictures, while JunSu had already turned on his video camera, he pressed the record button as YooChun come out first wearing girl clothing makeup.

YooChun had a frilly pink skirt on with a t-shirt that said "My eyes are up here" In English. YooChun had tied up his long black shoulder length hair with a baby blue ribbon, and wearing golden high heels. He had put on some red lipstick, sparkly silver eye shadow, and blush on his face making him look like a drag queen.

"YooChun oppa! You don't match at all!" I laughed taking pictures, as he began to model walk in front of us.

People around us were beginning to stare, looks of disproval on the adults as they wondered what a bunch of teenagers were doing.

After YooChun had felt he had showed us s good show he went back into the changing room to change back into his own clothing as he high-fived JaeJoong who was on his way out.

JaeJoong unlike YooChun had matched his outfit and was taking the punishment seriously instead of comically like YooChun had.

He was wearing a black blouse that doubled as a hoodie, with skinny jeans and white girl vans. JaeJoong's black hair was held back with a black headband that had a black and white flower attached to it. He had put on only a light shade of red lipstick and a minimal amount of blush. All in all if you didn't know JaeJoong was a guy, with his feminine features and long eyelashes, he could easily be mistaken for a girl at the moment.

"Wow…JaeJoong hyung…if you were a girl…I would date you!" JunSu laughed joking around.

But I could tell my brother was still surprised on how good JaeJoong looked in girls clothing.

JaeJoong flashed a smile enjoying the compliment, as he began to model walk in front of us, as we continued to video tape and take pictures.

A few hours later we were back at YooChun's big mansion, outside in a separate building in his garden that his parents built for him as a place to hangout with his friends. We were looking at the video tapes and pictures laughing at JunSu's pictures of him dressing up as a girl as well.

Me and EunJung after seeing how good JaeJoong had looked as a girl had forcefully made JunSu dress up as one too and applied the makeup ourselves, JunSu having refused to play along whining that he hadn't lost the bet.

We were going through the video again just to bug JunSu, he was still not happy that he had to dress up as a girl and was pouting on the couch, when we heard the sound of rain falling on the building, and a ring as the phone connected to the main house rang.

"Hello?" YooChun said answering the phone "Uhuh…alright…we'll head back right away Umma." Then he hung up.

"What did your umma say?" EunJung asked as she looked through old pictures of the quartet at a theme park or birthday parties they had thrown for each other.

"She said there was a bad storm coming our way in about an hour, and that we should head back to the main house." YooChun answered as he got up and began to gather the belongings they had brought with them: videos, video camera, camera, and pictures that EunJung was holding and were on the table behind her, and put them inside a water proof backpack that was in a nearby closet just in case of rain.

The rest of us gather our things and stuffed them into the water proof backpack, glad that we had only brought our cellphones and a few small belongings.

"Umbrella?" JaeJoong asked as he held out an umbrella he had found in the closet, for EunJung a shy smile on his face.

"No thanks!" EunJung laughed as she opened the door and stepped outside into the rain. "I love the rain!" she began to spin around lifting her head up as the rain gently fell onto her upturned face.

"Wait for me unni!" I quickly stuffed my phone into YooChun's backpack and ran after EunJung into the rain as we both began to spin towards the mansion; our heads lifted enjoying the rain falling onto our faces.

YooChun, JaeJoong, and JunSu shrugged and followed after us leaving the umbrellas behind.

When we stopped and the boys caught up to us we began to walk back to the mansion together.

"EunMi head's up!" EunJung yelled a few seconds later as she threw a handful of mud at YooChun who was standing next to me.

"Wha-" but my question was answered before I could even utter it as the mud ball EunJung had thrown splattered onto my face.

"Sorry…" EunJung apologized as I whipped the mud from my eyes.

"You're going to regret doing that!" I glared at EunJung who was laughing at me now.

I bent down and scooped up my own ball of mud and chucked it at EunJung.

But she moved away at the last second and it ended up hitting JunSu.

"Mud fight!" he yelled as he took an armful of mud and dumped it on top of JaeJoong who was trying to run away, being the neat freak he is.

YooChun thinking about our belongings dropped his backpack under a tree, turned around, and was met by a barrage of mud balls.

"Oh this is on!" YooChun grinned evilly as he scooped up a mud ball and hit EunJung, the only one to not get hit yet, dead on.

With everybody finally good and muddy, it was a free for all as we began to take shelter behind trees, throwing mud balls at each other, hitting arms, legs, backs, till we were all completely coated with mud, JaeJoong had given up on being clean. After a bit we began to team up, it was the girl's versus the boys.

"EunJung behind you!" I yelled a warning at my best friend as I saw JaeJoong and JunSu sneak up behind her each holding a bucket full of mud in their hands, having found the buckets lying about that a gardener must have forgotten to put away in a rush to get out of the rain.

"No…no…oh hell no!" EunJung began to back away from the duo before turning around and sprinting in the opposite direction of the boy, JaeJoong and JunSu close behind her.

I watched as JaeJoong and JunSu caught up to her and dumped the contents of their buckets on EunJung's head. I began to laugh until I felt mud sliding down my own head. I turned around slowly to see who I would have to murder, to see YooChun holding his own bucket that used to hold mud, but it was all on my head now and running down my face and back.

"YooChun I'm going to kill you!" I growled as I managed to snatch the bucket out of his hands and fill it up with mud again.

"You better run." I told him as he just stared at me all mud soaked, with that warning he ran away with me close behind him. I was a fast runner and even though I had the weight of the bucket of mud to slow me down, I managed to catch up with YooChun and dump the mud on his head like he had done to me.

I then through the bucket to my left and tackled YooChun to the ground. We began to roll around in the mud wrestling, laughing the whole time. Then all of a sudden we stopped, and when we did YooChun was on top of me holding down my arms with his hands, we were still laughing looking at each other's disheveled appearance.

YooChun's flannel-lined shirt was completely caked in mud as well as his blue jeans, the blue ribbon he had been wearing to hold back his hair was loosening resulting in part of his hair to fall around his face.

As we stared at each other YooChun smiled his killer smile and without warning, he bent down and kissed me on my lips. My eyes widened in surprise as I began to experience not only my first kiss with my best friend YooChun, but my first kiss at all, both of ours first kiss to be exact. But before I could react or kiss him back YooChun was already pulling away.

He gave me a cute smile before he began to get up. When he stoop he whipped his muddy hands on his jeans before offering one to me to help me up. In a daze I took his hand and with YooChun's hand stood up. I saw lightning light up the sky followed by the sound of thunder as I regained my footing.

"I think we should go in." YooChun gently told me remembering that the storm was getting near, as the rain got worse.

I nodded my head finally realizing it was still raining but still very much in shock. YooChun grabbed my hand and gently guided me towards where the rest of our friends were waiting for us.

"Yo! YooChun! EunMi! The storm is begging to come in! We should go inside!" JaeJoong called as he spotted us.

When we reach the trio, YooChun handed me to EunJung. As she took me and saw the shocked look on my face she turned to YooChun and asked,

"Is she ok? What's wrong with her?"

"Don't worry she's fine. She's just in shock from the cold." YooChun responded

EunJung looked at him unconvinced but didn't push the matter farther. Instead she began to lead me back to the house as YooChun quickly gathered his backpack and caught up with us. We quickly walked the last few feet to the mansion. The second we were inside EunJung not caring about spreading the mud around the mansion, led me straight to one of the rooms YooChun's parents let us use whenever we stayed over or came over to hang out with YooChun and the boys.

"Ok spill! What happened when you and YooChun disappeared together?" EunJung got straight to the point the second the door was closed.

I just stared ahead of me still in shock.

"EunMi-ah! Ya! Kim EunMi! Snap out of it!" EunJung shook me by my shoulders.

"Huh…when did we get inside? What?" I asked starting to slowly get out of my daze.

"To answer the questions in order five minutes ago, and what happened out there when you were alone with YooChun?" EunJung was getting impatient.

A smile began to form on my face as I remembered the kiss.

"It's a secret~" I smiled innocently.

"Ya! Dongsaeng! Tell me! Or I'm going to tell your parents when you skipped to go ride a new roller coaster for the boys and I had to cover you're a** for you guys!" EunJung threatened me.

"But…oh fine…I was going to tell you anyways!" I stuck my tongue out at my best friend "Umm…me and YooChun…" I paused taking a deep breath and bracing myself for the spazzing that EunJung would do when I said the next thing "kissed…" I finished

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" EunJung screamed and just like I had predicted she completely spazzed and began hugging me, jumping up and down excited "Finally! Tell me was he a good kisser?" EunJung asked finally letting me go and allowing me to breath again, as she continued to jump up and down, like she was a rabbit or a kangaroo that had way too much coffee.

"I don't know he was my first kiss…good I guess…there were fireworks going off in my head…" I said uncertain

"That's good! But the important question is…" EunJung paused and stopped jumping long enough to look me straight in the eye and ask seriously "So are you going to date him?"

"I don't know maybe…" I hadn't thought that all the way through, the kiss still so new to me, and was about to add something else but was interrupted as I heard YooChun's voice echo through the mansion.

"EunMi! EunJung! If you don't hurry up and use the bathrooms downstairs we will! Umma doesn't want us to spread the mud upstairs even though…gahhh Harang! Stop spreading the mud everywhere!"

EunJung and I both laughed as we came out of the room and saw YooChun racing around the first floor trying to catch a very happy, but very muddy Harang, not realizing he was spreading as much mud as his dog.

End of Flashback

As I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body, leaving my wet hair to fall on my moist back, I touched my lips remembering my first kiss with YooChun when we used to be friends. How I had begun with memories of EunJung and ended with my first kiss with YooChun I had no idea. I let the image linger of that young 13 year old boy, so kind so sweet, so loving, that I had grown to love, but then I remembered that he had turned into the 17 year old young man who broke my heart.

I quickly changed and burst out of the bathroom, hitting YooChun on the head as he was about to knock to check if I was done yet.

"Ow…" YooChun said rubbing the side of his head where the door had hit him.

It looked liked he had just finished showering also and cleaned himself up because his hair was wet again smelling of shampoo, his body smelled of body wash, and face smelled of aftershave. He had changed into a new set of cloths, a blue dangoon long sleeve polo shirt, khaki seobean slim-fit straight-cut cotton pants, and had a towel draped around his neck.

"Oh I'm sorry…" I apologized about to reach out to YooChun's head and check if it was ok, but then I remembered I still disliked him and pulled my hand away slightly blushing.

"I'm going down stairs to talk to EunJung." I quickly informed him as I turned around and headed out the door before he could say anything or notice my face turning red.

I made my way down to Super Junior's floor scared of what would happen, will I lose another friend? Or will that all be resolved and we can act like this never happened? I really hope it was the latter, because after losing YooChun as not only my best friend and the one I loved, it grew harder for me to open my heart to anybody new. So as I arrived at super Junior's floor I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I only had to wait a few seconds before the door opened for me, like somebody had waited at the door for either YooChun's or my return. When the door opened Harang bounded to me and began to bark happily glad to see I was in a better mood.

"You ok?" KangIn asked having been the one to open the door for me.

I shook my head "Not till I talk to EunJung…"

KangIn let me enter before nodding his head towards the couch and saying "She's over there on the couch with JaeJoong…she's pretty depressed about what happened and has been crying this whole time…JaeJoong managed to calm her down a bit but…" KangIn paused not knowing if he should continue.

"It's ok I got it. Thank you KangIn." I then walked towards the couch, Harang following me his head down and tail between his legs sensing that the atmosphere had changed again.

When I got to the couch JaeJoong looked up at me sadly, he stroked his wife's hair as she quietly cried into his chest.

"She's really…" I cut off JaeJoong's eye talk with my own.

"It's okay Jae…can I talk to her…" my eyes read.

JaeJoong nodded his head then gently told EunJung that I wanted to talk to her kissing her on the forehead. EunJung nodded her head telling JaeJoong she would be fine as she wiped away her tears. I walked around the couch as JaeJoong lead Harang away and told the other boys in the room to let us talk in private, YooChun had been let in a few seconds after I had and was also being herded into another room. Before he left the room as well JaeJoong looked me in the eyes as I read his eyes,

"If you hurt her, EunMi-ah, as much as I love you just like you were my younger sister, she is still my wife, my all, my whole being, and if you sever ties with her, you will have to sever ties with me as well. I will not try to be a neutral ground between the two of you, because I will always stay by her side, she is my sun and I am the planet that revolves around her. Remember that EunMi-ah before you make a decision." When JaeJoong had finished what he wanted to say he turned his head and left the room.

A shiver ran down my spine as I remembered the look he had given me, and the threat of severing ties with me. I realized that this conversation with EunJung could not only cost me my best friend that I had since I was only three years old, but the best friend that I had had since I was six, and I was frightened of losing both of them.

When we were finally alone and I was certain that none of the boys, even the vampires, could hear what was going to be said in this room even though I knew the risk of saying this I bluntly said to EunJung,

"Ok, I know this might be mean, but what you say now could either end of fix our friendship."

"I was expecting that." EunJung sighed as she collected her thoughts uncertain what to say.

"It's ok take your time, I'll wait." I encouraged EunJung as I got more comfortable on the couch.

After a few minutes of waiting it looked like EunJung had collected all her thoughts and she opened her mouth and began to speak.

"First let me explain Human Protectors more." She began "As you know every vampire was once human to be able to live in society normally and be used to how the human world worked, before their vampire blood awakened fully and they go through the transformation. But what you didn't know is that each human that the vampire becomes friends with are given the choice of training, and later helping train their soon to be vampire friends, or have their memory wiped clean of ever knowing of their vampire friends existence and any memory surrounding them, leaving a gap in their memory, part of their life erased." EunJung waited for me to fully grasp what she had just said before continuing.

"So you said yes because you didn't want you memory wiped." I was beginning to get angry again but reframed myself from hissing at her.

EunJung afraid that if she didn't say what she was about to say quickly this conversation would end before it even started.

"Well yes that was part of the reason. But I also wanted to protect you EunMi and your brother as well. You were my best friend and are like a younger sister to me, and your brother is like a younger brother to me, the both of you being vampires didn't change the fact that you guys are the closest thing to family for me and if I could protect the both of you in any way, I would take it no matter the dangers. That is what I had told the vampire when he had given me the choice, you see if I had agreed to become your human protector out of greed, I would have had my memory wiped there and then, and not just the parts with you and your brother in it, but all of it, till I was just an empty shell." EunJung chuckled at the memory "I remember one of the vampires there to judge me say…

Flashback 17 years ago EunJung's point of view

"If you choose this path, you can never be able to go back to your normal peaceful life of ignorance and bliss. You will constantly need to be on guard to make sure your vampires don't get killed before the transformation, and that they are trained beforehand. Then after they become vampires you will still need to protect them like they were still weak humans." The male vampire who was in charge paused "No offence."

I nodded showing them that I wasn't offended at all.

"I don't care what happens to me, I just want to see EunMi and JunSu safe and be able to live life without worry." I said determination in my eyes

"Very well. There is no turning back now." The male vampire could see how genuine my words were and sent for another vampire.

"YooSuk this human girl wants to be Kim EunMi's and Kim JunSu's Human Protector. Make it so." The male vampire told the other male vampire that had entered the room.

"Very well this…will be a bit painful but bare with me." YooSuk said as he closed his eyes and began to chant in a language that I soon found to be Latin, as he began to cast a spell.

I felt a tingling sensation on my lower back before it began to burn. I screamed and asked for them to stop but the vampire continued to chant not giving notice to my screams of pain. After ten agonizing minutes the vampire stopped chanting sweat running down his head.

"What did you do to me?" I asked them after regaining my senses and the pain had receded.

"We have branded you with the clan mark that your vampire you will soon protect will gain, with it you gain the powers of a vampire, but it will be only as strong as half of the Vampire you are protecting's. With it you can also summon your weapon. Only other Human Protectors and Vampires will be able to see the mark so don't worry about permanent scarring." The male vampire said as he dismissed YooSuk who looked very tired after the spell.

"What is my weapon?" I asked curious on what I would get.

A female vampire next the male vampire that was speaking made a signal with her hand, and two vampires came out rolling a glass case.

"Choose what you want. After you have chosen all you have to say is 'You have been chosen' it will disappear, and all you will have to do afterwards is imagine it in your hand and it will appear in your hand."

I nodded my head and looked at the case, it held all sorts of weapons, from crossbows, to swords to lances, shuriken, and battle axes. But my eyes went over that and fell onto the gun section, my father owned a shooting range back at our house and had been teaching me how to handle a gun since I was 6 years old. So I knew that I would be the most comfortable with one, I looked over the gun section and my eyes fell on the gun I knew I would love to have it was a 9mm Semiautomatic Beretta M9 pistol. It was small, easy to handle, and very deadly.

"That one." I said as I pointed to the gun. "I want that one."

The female vampire nodded her head and the two vampires that had carried the glass case in unlocked the case and handed me the gun.

"You have been chosen." I said remembering the words the male vampire had told me to say, and just as he said the gun disappeared into thin air.

"Now try to summon it back." The female vampire finally spoke.

I closed my eyes and pictured the Beretta M9 in my head resting on my hand like it had never left, and when I opened my eyes the gun was back.

"To make the gun disappear you do that in reverse, imagine it gone." The female vampire spoke again.

I once again closed my eyes and imagined the gun disappearing from my hand, and I opened my eyes to find it gone.

"Good, soon you won't have to concentrate when you need to summon and make your gun disappear, but for now that will do." The female vampire nodded her head.

"Welcome Human Protector Choi EunJung, may you protect and train your vampires well. We will be summoning you again soon to begin your training, and one more thing you won't be able to tell the vampires you are protecting that you are their Human Protector till after they go though the transformation, that is all goodnight and goodbye young one and good luck." The male vampire said before smoke began to surround me and when it cleared I was back at my house in my bed like what I had just discovered never happened, but when I pictured the Beretta M9 in my hand and it appeared, I knew it hadn't been a dream, and that I was now EunMi's and JunSu's Human Protector.

End of flashback back to EunMi's POV

"So that's what happened." EunJung said as she finally finished telling her story.

"Can I see them?" I asked meekly wanting to see the mark and her weapon.

"Which one do you want to see first?" EunJung as laughing relief flooding through her realizing all was forgiven.

"Umm whichever one you want." I said a bit embarrassed.

EunJung laughed again and began to turn around her back facing me as she lifted her shirt to show me her mark. It was my clan symbol, but the color was different it was purple in color instead of red like mine was. Brushing that thought aside I then waited for EunJung to summon her weapon.

After many years of practice it took her mere seconds to summon her gun without even concentrating or thinking about it. After I had admired it for a bit I nodded my head and she made it disappear.

"I'm glad I didn't have to stop being friends with you." I said smiling and laughing at how paranoid I had been over why EunJung had become my Human Protector.

"Me too." EunJung said giving me a hug.

"Are you guys done yet?" I heard ChangMin shout impatiently from the room they had all crammed into.

"Yes we are done you may come back in now!" I shouted back at the impatient maknae.

The boys piled out of the room one by one and stood behind the couch.

"How did it go?" JunSu asked still worried something bad had happened.

"Don't worry SuSu me and EunJung unni got everything cleared up." JunSu glared at me after using the nickname he hate to be called in public, but after hearing that me and EunJung had settled everything and were under good terms again he broke into one of his angel smiles.

Harang sensing that all was well again padded over to the couch and jumped on top of both me and EunJung, and began to lick our faces as he barked happily.

"So what are you guys jumping to say?" EunJung finally asked as we pet Harang's body after seeing the boys were twitching like they wanted to say something.

Not being able to hold it in any longer JaeJoong and LeeTeuk burst out together.

"We decide we want to go to Florida in the USA!"

"Tomorrow!" HeeChul added

"Eh?" Me and EunJung looked at each other already seeing this as a bad idea.


End file.
